Alice in Atmos
by Kali Mistfang
Summary: Alice hates living on Earth. How will she react upon landing in her own Wonderland called Atmos? She'll find out what it means to love, have an adventure, and find true friends. M for violence/curse/idkwe
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: Finding the Ruins_**

Okay. What the hell? I'm falling through darkness. I remember that I'd wished I could escape my world but this is ridiculous! I know my name's Alice and I wished I had my own Wonderland but c'mon, God! Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?

* * *

But wait…I'm getting ahead of myself.

I should probably start over so you can get an understanding of what's going on and not be like "What the hell is wrong with this story? Are we skipping straight to the middle? What the hell?"

You see, my name is Alice. I doubt you couldn't figure that out for yourself earlier when I said "Alice" and "Wonderland" in that first para-I'm babbling again.

Bad habit. Sorry.

Anyway, it was after school when this happened. You see, I live in a small town that's basically the middle of nowhere. I mean it literally. My great-uncle and great-grandma along with some distant cousin's came to visit my parents and myself for the summer a couple years back and their GPS didn't show my town at all.

What's the name of my town?

Gaylord, Kansas.

Yeah, I know. Weird name for a town. The really ironic thing about the name?

This small village was filled with Christians. That always made me chuckle.

I'm not much for laughing. Never really had much to laugh at.

Babbling again.

Now that I'm on this rant, guess I never got to tell you what I look like.

I've got short, shaggy brown hair with blonde bangs. My eyes were almost golden. I had pale as hell skin. I'm a little…height challenged for an eighteen year old.

Back to business…

I sat on the bus that was going back to my home. The bus traveled down dirt roads.

I was reading another book that was really neat. It was about a world that was parallel to our own. I liked stories like this. They were so fascinating. This one told about the world that Alchemy works in. I had several more about different things but this one was…lame.

My book was suddenly snatched out of my hands. "HEY!" I protested. I looked up to see who it was. Jimmy, AKA "Top Dog" of my school.

"Watcha readin, _Alice_?" He cooed. This idiot had shaggy brown hair, a muscular build, and narrowed eyes that were hazel. He read the back cover. "Someone trying to escape to Wonderland?"

Yeah. There's quite a bit of reference to the classic. Get used to it. This was Jimmy-Boy's way of teasing me. Honestly, it was annoying as hell.

"Just give it back, Jimmy." I said firmly.

He clucked his tongue. "Little Alice shouldn't be following the White Rabbit. Wonderland can be darker than she thinks."

Everyone groaned in agony at the horrible joke. Although, I had to admit, it was an interesting one. I sense foreshadowing! Ha-ha!

Ahem. Anyway…

"Look, Jimmy." I said sternly. "Just give it back and no one gets hurt."

Jimmy smiled and got into my face. "What are you going to do?"

I smirked and took in a deep breath. "CHESHIRE CAT SMILE!" I shouted towards the bus driver as I took a stance. In the few seconds it happened, everyone braced themselves just before the bus driver hit the brakes hard.

Jimmy went tumbling down the isle. I managed to grab my book and keep my stance. I smirked as Jimmy got reprimanded by the bus driver. I sat back down in my spot after seeing Jimmy forced to sit up front. I was grateful that he was dropped off before me.

I was the last to be dropped off. As I approached the driver, she smiled.

"Well, Alice, are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Graduation is tomorrow isn't it?" She asked. I smiled. Her name was Rena. She was a nice old lady. But she's getting old. She was probably mentally cursing herself for growing up.

"Yeah. I'm not too enthusiastic about it though." I said with a shrug before shifting my backpack.

Rena smiled. "You poor girl. How've your parents been?"

I made a sad smile. "I don't know. I haven't visited them in a while. I've been too concerned with the exams."

Rena just nodded. "That's understandable." The door opened. "All right, sweetheart, take care."

I nodded to Rena as I gave her a cheery "See ya later."

I ran into my small house and waved to Rena. She just honked the horn and pulled away. I smiled. I couldn't help myself. She was a great friend.

Maybe that was just me though. I always seemed to make friends with older people, mainly higher ups. I remember that I made great friends with a sergeant that came to our school to basically advertise the army. He was impressed by my physical and mental abilities. But then, I think he was just humoring me.

I walked into the house and changed out of my uniform. When I came out of my room, I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a tight fitted black tank. I was highly comfortable. I slipped my iPod into my pocket. I plugged in my ear plugs and went for my run. Lucky for me, I had a forest near my house.

Yeah. Believe it or not, there are small forests in my middle of nowhere home. I think they would be classified as woods though. I liked calling them forest just for the sake of the word.

As I ran through the woods, my song began to play.

_King & Queens- 30 Seconds To Mars (Perfect Running Song ;p)_

_Into the night_

_Desperate and broken_

_The sound of a fight_

_Father has spoken_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between heaven and hell_

_Heaven and hell_

_Into you eyes_

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_In defense of our dreams_

_In defense of our dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between heaven and hell_

_Heaven and hell_

_The age of man is over_

_A darkness comes at dawn_

_These lessons that we learned here_

_Have only just begun_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between heaven and hell_

_Heaven and hell_

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

I panted as I landed on the other side of a log. I had been running for the whole song. I was well deep into the forest now. I smiled and slowed to a walk. I was sweating from the running seeing as I run pretty hard whenever I do.

Give it my all and don't hold back. That's my strategy.

The wind started blowing harshly as another song began to play. I heard slight creaking above me. I looked up as a branch snapped. I rolled out of the way in time. I looked back at the branch and sighed, grateful I had crazy awesome instincts.

I looked forward and blinked.

_Wait…what?_

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing anything. When I reopened them, it was still there.

_That wasn't there before…_ I inwardly mused with suspicion.

Before me now were ruins. I never noticed them before. _Ruins can't just…appear! …Can't they?_

I approached them cautiously, pulling out my earplugs and turning off my iPod.

I entered the old ruins with my guard up, instincts taking over. A gust of wind blew in and the hall was consumed by darkness as the door closed.

I sighed and waited a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Soon, I was able to see clearly. It wasn't that dark. I could make out things well enough with the cracks that allowed sunlight to drop in from the ceiling.

I walked forward. It was just a long corridor. There were no side halls or things like treasure rooms at all. Just a hallway. I approached the wall at the end and saw that it was a door. It was circular, just like the ones in the temples in the game _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess._ I grunted in amusement at that thought. If I compare things that are real to a game or show, I find things are easier to get through.

I put my hands on the door and pushed it. It fell into a little crevice and I rolled it away. Just like in the game. I entered the room.

I was fascinated. There were paintings on the walls. They told some story.

I watched it all. It looked like four people on flying motor cycles. They were surrounded by blue and had an emblem on the wings of their rides that looked like hawks. The next showed an army that was surrounded by red.

Something immediately clicked. The blue are the good guys and the red are the bad guys.

The next panel showed the fight.

_A war between good and evil_

The next showed a blue one attacked by a blue on their vehicles.

_The man was betrayed by his trusted ally._

Black clouds.

_All hope is lost._

The next panel showed what looked like five new people in blue.

_A new hope arose._

The blue faced the red with their own army.

_The new hope rose up against the enemy in a final assault._

Then, a red man turned to dust.

_The enemy was defeated._

See blue all over world.

_Peace reigned over the land._

I stared at it all. That was all on the wall to my left. The wall to my right had nothing on it. Just a painting of a doorway. I raised an eyebrow at it then turned to the wall in front of me. There was a podium in front of me. On the podium was a huge text book. The painting on the wall before the podium. The painting was of an island floating in the clouds.

I stared at it in awe. It was so…morbid. There were red clouds surrounding the island. However, on an opposite end, I saw another island that looked peaceful. There was a beaconing tower. It was beautiful.

I looked at the book. _What was this book?_

I opened the book. It was all in strange text.

"Damn!" I hissed. "Figures I'd find an ancient book that I can't even read."

Suddenly, the text started to swerve. Suddenly, it was in English.

I blinked in bewilderment. I could read it now. I then smiled a little darkly.

"That's certainly one way to get the information I want." I read some of the words. "Atmos, hmm?"

I kept reading.

* * *

**A/N: This is Alanis Cross! Yay-e! Chapter One is up on the web! Thanks for the reviews and all! I loved them! I'm sorry it took a while though. You see, I have been studying for my ACT's! Ugh! The ACT Virus has been hitting my school pretty hard and getting a 19 on the mock did not help my confidence. I _know_ I would've gotten a better score had I remembered my calculator for the math portion but the fate of the Gonna-Be-A-Bitch-To-Me-By-Giving-Me-The-Plot-Development-Midtest Gods hadn't slapped me in the face. Seriously, those guys are a bunch of bitches.**

**Well...that was an interest rant to say the least.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'll see what I can do as far as getting the next few chapters up!  
It may be a while because of ACTs but I'll do what I can.  
Thank you very much for your comments! *Bows* Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"A true Wonderland…" I whispered.

Crystal energy…

Skimmers…

Air ships…

Terras…

"This is all so amazing." I looked up at the painting of the red and blue skies with the scary place and peaceful place. I had a longing look on my face. I knew that much. I stood up, holding the book in my hand. I stared at the painting. I touched the painting with my fingertips. It was all so amazing.

I then whispered seven small words that would change my life forever…

"I wish I could live in Atmos."

With that, I left the ruins.

I shot up, sweating in the middle of the night.

I had a dream about flying. Not much of a surprise considering what had happened recently. I looked at my alarm when it started beeping. It said… 9:004 EK?

Weird.

Then it started changing numbers like the clocks in sci-fi, alien movies. "Okay." I finally said. "That's just down right freaky."

I got up and pounded it with my fist to make it stop beeping. Finally, after I'd hit it so many times my fist started bleeding, I pulled the plug.

I scratched the back of my head after it finally shut up. "That was maddening." I said, with a joking British accent to top off.

I sighed and sat in my bed, too irritated to go back to sleep. I found myself wandering to the tome. I opened it and began to read more. I learned about all the Terras; from Atmosia, the capital, to Zartacla, the Cyclonian Prison. It was all amazing, even in its true, gruesome and ugly form.

A sad sigh escaped my lips as I thought of the wonders of Atmos. I thought for a moment. Those ruins completely entranced me.

"That tears it!" I said with sudden rage. I grabbed a small pack. I slipped the tome in it. I grabbed a couple of water bottles, a couple of snacks, and my iPod. I also slipped my knives into the pocket of my sweatpants that rested at my thigh. I had to slip on a bra though. That I could _not_ live without.

I slipped on my tennis shoes and went out to the woods. I ran quickly, not wanting to slow down. Call me crazy but something just kept drawing me closer and closer to those ruins. Soon, I found the room I found the tome in.

The room was dark but at least there was some moonlight. That was when the moon light hit the door painting.

I approached the door when it started to glow. I was shocked to say the least. I watched as it changed into…well I guess a window. You ever see those movies or cartoons where the character looks into a mirror and sees another world? Well, that's _kinda_ what I saw but not exactly.

I saw a boy with fiery red hair. He looked the same age as me. It looked like he was in a temple. He stood before a statue of a woman holding a crystal. I blinked and stared. There was a ghost of the statue woman floating before him. She suddenly pointed towards my direction.

The boy looked in my direction and stared me right in the eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Slowly, he walked up to me. He stood in front of me, in a sense. We were staring at each other. I finally lifted my right hand. He lifted his left. I touched the window and so did he.

I gasped when I felt the warmth from his hand. He gasped too but neither of us pulled away. We were too fascinated by what was going on. I stared straight into his emerald green eyes. He was entrancing somehow.

He stared directly into my gold eyes. There was a rumbling from his end. He flinched and turned around. I looked up and saw that there was a man. He had charcoal black hair that was spiked down with a little headband on with a strange emblem on the forehead. He had red eyes.

I flinched visibly when he looked right at me from behind the boy.

He looked shocked…confused…down right pissed. He said something but I couldn't hear him, like I was losing my hearing.

I read his lips…

"_Seems you've made a new friend, Aerrow."_

Aerrow, as I've come to know the emerald eyed boy to be, said something but with his back to me, I couldn't tell.

The man laughed.

"_We'll just see about that."_

They started fighting with glowing swords. I tried to break through to help Aerrow but I couldn't.

Suddenly, the man's back was to me and I looked at Aerrow worriedly. He said something.

"_Don't come through! He'll kidnap you!"_

I furrowed my brows. I frowned and shook my head. "I want to help!" I told him.

He stared at me. _Great. He can't read lips._

I breathed and fog onto the window.

I wrote backwards what I said.

He read it then stared at me in shock. Bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Aerrow was knocked down by the man. The man walked up to my window. I took a retreating step back but stupid me couldn't move my hand. He grabbed my hand and yanked me through.

So…here we are.

I'm falling through some weird vortex that seemed to go on forever and ever. I felt pressure on my wrist so I knew the man still had a hold of me. At least I wouldn't get lost.

When I finally came out, I was yanked over in the man's arms. He had a firm grip on my left arm, like he was trying to show me who was boss. Mistake.

"Dark Ace, let her go!" A deep voice growled. I looked up and saw Aerrow. He was holding up his…energy blades! That was what the tome called them.

The man, whom I now knew as Dark Ace (Weird name, by the way), just laughed.

Hearing his laugh, I immediately thought one thing…

"You're freaking psycho, Ace-y Boy." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He growled, his grip on my arm tightening.

I just laughed at the pain. "Ace-y Boy is deaf as much as he's psycho."

His grip just became tighter. I stared him right in the eye. _No fear…_

"You should be nicer to little girls," I said with a smile. I reached into my pocket. "Girls like me aren't all sugar and spice; ya know?"

I quickly grabbed one of my knives. Yes, one of those kunai knives from that anime…_Naruto_. Heaven forbid! I stabbed it in his forearm.

"GAH!" Dark Ace howled. I smirked and ripped it from his arm. He released me to nurse his new wound long enough for me to run by Aerrow's side.

"You okay?" He asked. I just nodded. "That was pretty brave." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"You little BRAT!" Dark Ace growled.

I just smiled. "Can't be a brat if I'm seventeen."

Aerrow and Dark Ace face faulted. "You're seventeen?" They both asked.

I growled at this. Sure I was small and looked like I was thirteen but c'mon! Four foot ten doesn't count me out to being a midget so it was good enough for me.

"YES, ASS HOLES! I AM SEVENTEEN!" I spun around and practically pulled my hair out. "UNBELIEVABLE! I GET MADE FUN OF CAUSE OF MY HEIGHT IN ATMOS TOO? DEAR GOD, WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME?"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Aerrow said, kinda panicking.

I looked over at the red head and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little-" A sudden instinct woke up and I tackled Aerrow away. We stood to see that Dark Ace had fired at where Aerrow's head _was_ at.

"Hold still!" He growled at me.

I just smiled. "What? Is the big, bad Dark Ace not able to catch a little girl?" I taunted.

He was now in blind fury. He shot randomly at me. He didn't care about Aerrow anymore. That was good enough. I finally charged him when he was catching his breath. He looked up only to meet a kick to the jaw.

"Aerrow!" I heard a girl shout. I felt the entire temple shaking. I saw that the woman statue was now destroyed.

"Let's get out of here! The place is coming down!" He rushed to me and yanked me away from my fight.

We ran alongside a girl with midnight blue hair.

"Who are you?" She asked in confusion.

"She came from Earth!" Aerrow said as we ran.

"Seriously!" She asked me.

"Yeah. Name's Alice."

"I'm Piper."

"Nice to meet ya. Hopefully, we'll live long enough to be best friends!" I said, smiling.

Piper smiled at me. We continued to run through the halls.

I rounded the corner and saw a blonde kid and some rhino looking guy. A human and a wallop.

"Get out!" Aerrow shouted. "The place is coming down!"

"But what about my treasure?" Blondie whined.

"There isn't any. Move!" Aerrow told him. He jumped onto his skimmer. The skimmer was in land mode. He pulled me onto the craft behind him.

"What about my future?" Blondie whined again.

A rock fell from the ceiling, barely missing him. He squeaked like a girl.

"You're not gonna have one in a moment if you don't move!" I told him.

Aerrow revved the bike as some blue cabbit (Basically a dog/rabbit mix in Atmos) jumped in a passenger car of his skimmer.

We were off as the temple came down around us. I turned around. I saw Blondie, the wallop, Piper, and a…green man? No. He was a merb.

"Who are you, girl?" Blondie asked.

"Name's Alice." I said. "You?"

"Finn. The cabbit is Radaar."

"I'm Junko." The wallop said. "The merb is Stork."

I nodded towards the merb, letting him know that I had his name memorized. He stared at me suspiciously as he nodded back. I smiled awkwardly then yelped at the sight behind Stork.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked, very worried.

"Dark Ace!" I said. Everyone looked back to see the pissed off man. I looked him right in the eye then turned back around.

"Keep moving!" Aerrow ordered everyone.

The temple continued to collapse. I looked over again and saw Dark Ace. He was lagging behind.

Just as the teens got outside, I saw Dark Ace fall off his bike and smoke fly up. Everyone stopped their bikes outside the temple. The rumbling kept going.

I watched in horror as Dark Ace's bike came tumbling out of the temple.

My body moved on its own. _Even if he is a bad guy._ My mind whispered.

"Alice!" I heard the teens shout as I ran into the temple. I ran about three yards in before I found the man, unconscious under rubble.

I quickly shoved the rocks aside. When I uncovered his body, he groaned in pain. He was grateful to be alive but I knew by the twist of pain on his face that his thoughts were "_I'm really going to die, aren't I?_"

He looked up at me as I knelt down to him. He had suspicion and confusion in his eyes.

I just stared at him apathetically. "Don't gimme that look." I told him. I grabbed his arm and pulled it to my shoulder as I positioned my body next to his. "C'mon. You hafta get up." I told him.

Dark Ace grunted and grabbed his ribs as I helped him stand. Sure he was three times my height but that didn't change the fact that he was leaning on me. We walked carefully towards the entrance.

There was some cracking above me. I looked up to see some rubble fall. Instinct drove me to dive away with the man. He growled and hissed in pain as we hit the ground.

_This isn't working._ My mind told me.

I knelt beside him. He looked at me oddly.

"Get on my back," I said. "It'll be easier for the both of us." Dark Ace stared at me for a moment. "You wanna die here?" I asked him.

He didn't argue and slowly got onto my back. He locked his knees after I stood.

"Hold on." I told him.

Once I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, I bolted.

I heard him gasp in shock. When it came to running, I could run forever. He actually was light to me but that's probably because of all the training I'd gone through. I knew he was shocked by my speed and smooth stride.

I rushed outside into the sunlight as I felt his arms fall. _He passed out._

I slowed to a walk before stopping completely to catch my breath. I knelt down and let the man down. I looked up to see the shocked expressions on the face of each teen I'd met plus one cabbit.

Radaar gave me as questioning chirp. I smiled lightly. ""Why did I same him?" Is that your question?" Radaar nodded. I shrugged. "I don't know." I replied. I looked at the man who'd passed out. "Maybe I'm just not enough to allow someone like him to die."

Radaar climbed onto my shoulder. He let out a growl of content when I scratched under his chin. There was suddenly a hand in front of my face. I looked up it to see Aerrow. He had a warm smile that told me "It was okay."

I smiled back and took his hand. He pulled me up with a powerful tug. Aerrow sat on his bike with me following. I sat behind him and he sped off. I saw Radaar sitting in his little car. I smiled at him then looked ahead.

We were heading straight for a cliff!

I panicked a little and my entire body tensed.

"I take it Earth doesn't have skimmers." Aerrow stated, aware of my tense arms around his waist.

"We have motorcycles and airplanes." I said. "Motorcycles are skimmers without wings. Airplanes are too scary for me."

"Then hold on." Aerrow said with an amused chuckle.

I nodded and wrapped my arms in a tighter grip around his waist. As we flew off the edge, I buried my face in his back as my eyes clamped shut. I felt him gasp somewhat so I loosened my grip a little.

I heard the empty revving of the engines. Yep. We definitely went over the edge.

* * *

**_A/N: Ack! Alice's gonna die!_**

**_Alice: SAY WHAT? AERROW!_**

**_Aerrow: I'M ON THE SKIMMER TOO! I'M GONNA DIE?_**

**_A/N: Read the next chapter to find out. :3_**

**_*AerrowXAlice freak out*_**

**_Piper: *Rolls eyes. Turns to audience* Alanis Cross does _not_ own Storm Hawks. Nerd Corps does. She does however own the idea of the AIW/SH story. This is just a muse._**

**_Me: *Bows* Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Behind closed eyes, I heard the faint whisper of the wind and the revving of motors. A hand touched my arm.

"You don't have to be afraid…" Aerrow said to me in a soothing voice.

I slowly opened my eyes as I pulled my face from his back. I was shocked by the sight.

I saw the incredible view. A world in the clouds. Aerrow drifted by a cloud. I reached my hand up to it. My fingertips skimmed it. The cloud opened like a sword cut through it. I smiled as the cloud dispersed. I started to laugh quietly. I felt Aerrow turn as one arm was still around his waist.

I looked down at him.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." He said with a smirk.

I smiled. The skimmer began to shake. I blinked with Aerrow. He messed with the controls with a worrisome expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Aerrow said, freaking out a little. He wouldn't look at me. Suddenly, we were dropping from the sky, the motor dead.

I held onto Aerrow tightly.

"WAAAHHHH!" I shouted in fear. Aerrow messed with the controls. "Aerrow?" I asked him.

"I'm trying!" He said frantically.

I saw lava below.

"Th-The W-Wastelands!" I stammered.

"Hold on tight!" Aerrow said, pulling up.

We narrowly dodged a Lava Worm. Aerrow started to barrel roll out of the way.

He began to mess with some controls.

I looked over his shoulder to see his hand just hovering over the controls. He was moving them frantically but not touching them at all. Wait… that…means…

"AERROW, YOU ASS!" I said, laughing too.

Aerrow busted out laughing with me then revved back up into the clouds. He laughed at me as he turned to me. I had this smile on my face as we pulled up next to his friends.

"You _ass_! I-heh- f- hucking- h-hate you!" I said laughing.

Aerrow laughed at me. I pouted and turned my back to him. He landed somewhere and I tumbled onto the ground when he hit the brakes hard. Hitting the wall with my back and lower body, I realized that I was slumped upside down.

I looked over to see everyone smiling at me. I just laughed and threw my body aside. I got up and stretched my body as Piper approached.

"You're pretty brave." She said. "Fighting _and_ saving the Dark Ace? That takes some guts."

I just shrugged. Stork approached me. Instinct caused me to back away a step. He stared in an inspective manner.

"Have you ever had mind worms? Or any disease for that matter?" He asked.

I thought as I looked at the floor, crossing my arms. I groaned in thought then looked at him.

"I don't know what mind worms are but I've had all my vaccinations. I got my tonsils removed too so there isn't a chance of me getting strep throat. I've never had a cavity. I… broke nearly every bone in my body at the very least twice. I've been to the hospital eight times as of for the last…four years to now." I looked down at everyone, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Are you accident prone?" Finn asked.

"Nah." I said, slipping my hands in my pockets. "I just… I'm a little reckless." Everyone blinked. I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I'm a lot reckless." I said, forcing myself not to correct my grammar.

Everyone just laughed save Stork who just chuckled lightly.

"You'll fit right in." Piper said as she patted me on the shoulder the way a mother or sister would.

Aerrow finally stood in front of me. "Welcome to Atmos, Alice." Aerrow said. "We're the Storm Hawks."

I blinked and looked at their skimmers. The hawk emblem rested on the wing.

I suddenly remembered the ruins.

I gasped. "You're the ones from-" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Everyone seemed confused and gave me a questioning look. "Sorry. Almost said something I shouldn't have. You see, in my world, I found some old ruins that told your story. I almost told the end of the story. Oops."

I chuckled to myself. Everyone was giving me strange looks which, in turn, caused a blush to fade in quickly.

"So…" Junko began. "You know how this war will end?"

I nodded, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"I just have one question." Stork said. "Do we die?" He asked, eye twitching.

This caused me to burst into a fit of laughter. I held my sides as if they'd pop open like the seems on a doll.

"Okay. That's kinda freaky." Finn said, pointing to me. Piper just shrugged.

"What's so funny?" Aerrow asked.

"I- hehe- am s-so- heh- sorry. Heh." I wiped a tear from my eye. "The way he'd said it sounded like he planned on becoming immortal." I cleared my throat as everyone else caught on, causing a crack-smile on each of their faces. "No one I could tell died. One person did but…" I trailed off, trying to figure out who it was.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, I think it was-" I closed my eyes. "No." I reopened them and looked seriously at the emerald eyed boy. "I know it was one of the bad guys. I just didn't know who."

Everyone relaxed a little, thinking I didn't notice. Dead wrong. I was the type to catch onto things quickly. I looked to the end of the hanger bay and stepped towards the doors.

I watched the Forbidden City that rested on Terra Xoam. It was strange to watch it…

**_Aerrow_**

I watched as Alice walked towards the door. This girl was extremely thin but she _did _have muscle. I knew that for a fact. She wore a pair of black sweatpants and a tight black top that hugged her small torso but looked easy to move in. There was a pouch of knives strapped to her right thigh.

She stared at Terra Xoam. I wondered what her world was like as I approached her.

I saw a smile on her face and an adventurous gleam in her eye.

"Hey…Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Hm?" She asked.

"Are you okay? You seem…distant."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" She shouted, a sudden burst of energy shooting through her. "I'm finally able to escape from my hell hole of a world! I couldn't be better!" She chuckled then looked back outside. "S-Sorry." She said, laughing a little. "I've always dreamt of escaping to another world and… well… having this happen is a dream come true. I'm a little excited about it."

I stared at her gold eyes. They were excited and adventurous. They were also brave and didn't have even the slightest hint of sadness or shock over Atmos at all.

The eyelids drooped a little and Alice yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

She pouted her lips and looked away. "No way! I'm fine!"

I smiled down at the girl who was my age. She was small but she had a lot of fight in her.

I stared at her. I could tell that she was tired. I couldn't blame her. It was the middle of the night. I just nodded.

"Well, you need rest, either way." I turned to Finn. "Finn, why don't you clear out the spare room."

"Why do I hafta do it?" He whined. I just gave him a look and he sighed in defeat. "All right, fine."

Alice looked up at me. "You don't hafta-"

"None sense." I said. "You deserve a comfy bed. After all, anyone who's brave enough to take on the Dark Ace is more than welcome here."

Piper practically tackled Alice in a hug. "You'll love it here, Alice. Sure, the boys can get a bit…grating sometimes but they're good guys."

"Hey!" All the guys said in retort, including me.

Alice covered her hand over her mouth and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

Alice shook her head. She had a small blush and the tiniest hint of fighting off a big laugh. "Funny. You guys are all a bunch of goofballs." She smiled broadly. "I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

**_A/N: Somehow this chapter seems shorter. Anyway, I regret to say that it may be a while until my next update on "_Alice in Atmos?_" because, over the next few weeks, I need to focus on something super important._**

**Aerrow: What's so important that you can't update this story?**

**Me: ...**

**Aerrow: *To Piper* Did I say something?**

**Piper: It just bums her out.**

**Me: *Deep breath in...out; Looks at audience seriously* The ACT's are coming up followed by the PSAE. For those of you who don't understand just yet, the ACT is A College Test (That's my acronym *Did I spell that right?* for it) that helps determine what level you are at. If I score high enough, I can get some scholarships and I could use them. The PSAE (Prarie State Testing *How does PSAE = that?*) is like the finals at my school but it is NOT! Urgh! *Bows deeply* So to all my readers, I am terribly sorry but I will not be updating until after the 27th of April.**

**Finn: Ah man! That really bites!**

**Me: *Imagine those depression lines in animes around me* How d'ya think I feel?**

***Junko, Piper, and Aerrow comfort me while Finn plays guitar. Stork walks into the screen and looks at you***

**Stork: I should probably do this so she won't get sued or be infected by Mind Worms. Alanis Cross does _not_ own the Storm Hawks, Atmos, or the Cyclonians. She does own Alice and the planning of the story. *Eye twtich* Let's all pray she passes her tests well or she'll get killed.**

**Aerrow, Junko, Piper: WHAT D'YA MEAN SHE'LL GET KILLED?**

**Me: My parents.**

***Everyone sweatdrops while you review***

**A.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Alice**_

I sat on the bed in the guest bedroom. It was comfy and roomy. Aerrow promised that we could paint it if I wanted that. I thanked him for that before Piper loaned me some pj's until we got to another terra. I smiled and dug through my backpack.

I pulled out the tome and began to read it again. I was learning and when that happened, the world around me would vanish. This left me at a disadvantage.

I would lose track of time and I was more vulnerable because I would forget to become more aware.

This lead me to getting the hell scared outta me.

"What's that?" Aerrow's voice questioned from beside me.

"WAAAH!" I shouted, dropping the book and jumping away quickly. I landed on the floor, shaking. "G-Geez! You scared me!" I stuttered.

Aerrow looked shocked as he was sitting on my bed. He slowly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, standing with my hands on my hips.

"Y-Your face!" He said, blushing as he laughed.

My eye twitched at that statement and I whipped around. I patted my face subconsciously.

"N-No! I don't mean it like that. I mean the expression when I scared you." I glared at him from over my shoulder, only to have the glare turn more into a freaked out stare when I realized how close he was.

I stared at him. He smiled and shrugged casually at me.

I growled and tackled him, running my fingers quickly up his sides. He started crying from laughing so hard as I tickled him.

"N-No! Stop!" He begged.

"_Never_!" I said, following the declaration up with an evil laugh.

_**Ace**_

_"Maybe I'm not strong enough to allow someone like him die."_

That was the Earth girl's voice.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone. I laid on the ground of Terra Xoam. How did I-

* * *

_"Get on my back… It'll be easier for the both of us… You wanna die here? …Hold on."_

* * *

"…I will…" I said aloud. I looked around and noticed that it was night. I propped myself up on my elbows as I sat up, wincing in pain. I remember now. "That girl…saved me?"

I got up, still wincing. I looked over and saw my skimmer in a twisted mass of metal. How it even ended up like that is beyond me.

I looked towards the sky. _Why…would she save me?_

**_Alice_**

"HEEEEELLLLP!" Finn's voice echoed, making me wake up instantly. I shot up and ran out the room. I heard his cry again.

"What's going on?" I shouted, running into the main room. I saw Finn…under his teammates. At least, he was under Junko, Radaar, and Aerrow. They were dog piling on him.

"Alice, help!" Finn begged.

"Tap out!" Aerrow ordered playfully.

Finn pounded the ground furiously. Everyone got off him, practically cheering in victory. I shook, a little unsettled by Finn's cry for help but relieved when I realized we weren't under attack. I fell onto my knees then my hands.

"Don't do that, Finn." I whined.

Aerrow helped me up. "Sorry to scare ya like that." He said, shrugging casually.

"Next time, just make sure that it isn't in the morning. Talk about a wake up call." I grumbled.

Aerrow just laughed a little. Suddenly, alarms went off. The sudden loud noise caused me to jump and cling onto the first thing I came in contact with: The pipes above.

Aerrow kinda stared at me before turning to Stork.

"Stork?" He asked in kind of a demanding voice.

"Sky Sharks." Stork said unenthusiastically.

"Sky Sharks?" I asked, landing next to Aerrow. I looked out the window to see flying sharks. "OH SHIT!"

"Stork! Get us out of here!" Aerrow commanded.

"Right!" Stork said quickly.

He yanked the controls and the ship veered to the right quickly, causing everyone to tumble cartoonily into the left wall due to the G-Force.

"Everyone, hold on!" Aerrow shouted.

* * *

We finally stood outside, staring at the crashed ship.

"Great first day in Atmos." Stork said sarcastically to me. I bit back my laugh but the expression could _not_ be hidden.

"So…" Aerrow finally said. "At least we know never to try _that_ move again."

"Couldn't we have stopped at the next terra?" Finn asked. "This one smells funny."

I elbowed him hard in the ribs. Finn looked at me and I gave him a look.

"Just be glad we found this terra at _all_." I said.

Piper nodded as she looked at the map. "It's not on any of the charts."

"I needn't remind you," Stork began as he turned to us.

"Five bucks," I said to Finn in a whisper. "Doom Rant."

"Deal." He said.

"It's gonna be followed up by something serious."

"What makes you said that?"

Stork continued before he just glared at me a little. "I needn't remind you how deadly an uncharted terra can be. It's probably home to a Murk Raider outpost. Or a nest of carnivorous rud worms. Or-" Insert his infamous eye twitch here. He then turned serious. "By the way, the crystal heat dissipater is completely shot. It'll have to be replaced."

Finn groaned in protest when Stork said that and slapped five dollars in my hand.

"No problem." Aerrow said heroically. "We passed a supply depot awhile ago. I'll take a skimmer."

"Umm… Aerrow." He said sarcastically. "A dissipater's the size…of a house."

Needless to say, Aerrow looked dumbfounded then smiled awkwardly. "So, make that four skimmers."

As they were leaving, an oil covered Radaar approached. Aerrow just widened his eyes as he thought quickly. "Uh…Radaar?" Radaar chirped happily. "You should stay behind. We're gonna have…uh…weight issues."

Radaar looked at him with confusion. The poor cabbit then patted himself as they flew off.

I sighed approached the cabbit. "Don't worry, bud. I'm still here."

"Yay-e." Stork said in mock cheer.

I looked over at him. Stork just looked back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you _must_ know, I'm still a little…suspicious of you."

I sighed and looked in the direction that Aerrow, Piper, Finn, and Junko went off to. "It's cause I'm not from here, yeah?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. "That's what I like about you, Stork."

"Huh?"

**_Stork_**

"Yeah." I said as I glared at Alice's back. This human was weird and possibly infected with mind worms. I don't care if she was Aerrow's long lost sister. She could be a Cyclonian spy, or-

"That's what I like about you, Stork."

"Huh?" She _must_ have mind worms. I admitted to not liking her cause she was from another world. "What d'ya me-"

I was interrupted by a roar below as the terra shook. We all looked at each other in shock.

Alice looked horrified. "STORK! RUN!" She suddenly shouted. I turned around and realized why she shouted.

**_Aerrow_**

The dissipater was towed behind myself, Piper, Junko, and Finn. I looked around. Where'd the terra go? Even Piper was confused.

Not a good sign.

She pulled out her charts. "These are _definitely_ the coordinates." Piper said.

"So, where's the _Condor_?" Finn asked.

I had it. "Everyone, scan the area." I said as I pulled out my binoculars.

After a few moments…

"I got nothing." Finn said.

"Me neither." Piper.

"Me neither," Junko said. "But it's hard to see with that Emergency Rescue Balloon in my way."

Wait…what?

I looked over. The balloon flew higher to reveal a familiar merb clinging onto the bars.

"Stork?" I asked. What? "Where's the _Condor_? Where's Radaar? Alice?"

Stork just gulped. "It…it ate them."

"What did?" We all asked, very scared now.

"The terra…" He said, clearly traumatized.

The terra ate the _Condor_?

* * *

I got Stork on the dissipater.

"Stork, exactly what happened?" I asked.

"The entire terra…it opened…like a vast terrible mouth. Then it sank into the clouds. And disappeared."

He was more freaked out than usual. Not good. Not good. Not good.

"Well," Finn said. "I'm officially freaked out."

"Hold on." Piper said. "There might be another explanation."

"For ship eating Terras?" Junko pressed.

Stork flinched visibly. "The region could've over gone a tectonic shift. The terra might be just below the cloud layer."

I stared at her as I stood. "Whatever happened, we'll never find it in that fog." I said, motioning to said clouds. "We need a deep sonar scanner."

"We can't lug this thing all the way back to the depot." Finn whined. "Isn't there anything closer?"

"That _doesn't_ eat ships." A terrified wallop said. Stork was still flipping out. I heard him groan something under his breath.

"Well, there is one place." Piper said, looking at his map. "The Sky Side Shanty. A way point for local sky fishers."

I nodded. Stork groaned again. "Calm down, Stork. What's-"

"Even after everything I said to her…" Stork whispered to himself. "She still saved me."

"What?"

"Alice!" He said, jumping up. "The idiot took all my insults and suspicious theories about her and just threw them aside to save me! How stupid can you be to do that?" I stared at him. Alice saved his life? Alice…saved his life…

* * *

As we walked into the restaurant, everyone looked at us funny. The cheerful music even stopped and I heard someone drop his fork.

"Hm." Piper said, trying to stay peppy. "Guess they don't get too many strangers in here."

"Let's just get a scanner and get going," I told her.

"What d'ya want?" A woman, possibly a waitress, asked.

"Uh…" I started. "We just need a-"

"Sky Food Combo Platter!" I heard Junko from outside. Geez.

* * *

**OMG, it's chapter four! Yay-e! Guess who's ungrounded?**

**Finn: Bout time.**

**Me: *Punching Finn in arm* Be nice! I've already got plans for an arc later on.**

**Aerrow: Really? What are they?**

**Me: If i told you that then it wouldn't be a suprise.**

**Piper: Does it have to do with that mystery Love Match for Alice?**

**Me: *Shrug* Maybe it is or maybe it isn't.**

***Stork rolls eyes. Junko jumps up and down***

**Junko: Can i do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure. Go ahe-**

**Finn: Why does he get to do it?**

**Me: You can have the next one.**

**Junko: Alanis doesn't own the Storm Hawks. She just owns the idea of AIA.**

**Me: I'd like to point out that it may actually take a while to get some chapters done cause it's been a while since i've watched the Storm Hawks and i like to be as accurate as possible.**

**Storm Hawks: Please review!**

_**A.C.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

I sat at the table, my leg bouncing in an antsy manner. I saw that Stork was still freaking out. Shaking. Clacking his teeth.

"Stork." I said, patting his shoulder blade. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Like a vast terrible mouth…" He said, rubbing his arms.

"Classic signs of Post-Traumatic Sky Shock!" Piper said it like it was a _good_ thing! "I read about it."

Finn rolled his eyes at that part as his head rested in his hand.

"The first stage is disorientation."

I sighed and gave her a slightly stern look. "Let's avoid any unpleasant reminders of what happened." I whispered to her.

"It's still there." Stork said before nearly laughing hysterically.

Junko cheered upon the arrival of his food, picking up a cloud krill up. He put one small drop of the sauce on it before popping it in his mouth. Upon his reaction, Finn flinched back. Junko burped and the cloud flew right at Piper. Our waitress kinda glared as Finn picked up the bottle.

"_Sky Side Shanty Signature Extra-Potent_…" He paused in his reading to make sure he read right before turning to Junko as he finished what he was saying. "_Quadruple Molt Vinegar_?"

Junko ran his tongue over his teeth. "Kinda sour. But I like it."

"What a shock." Finn said sarcastically with a smile.

Junko dumped some of the sauce and continued eating. How could he be hungry or happy at a time like this?

"Just hurry it up, Junko!" I told him. "We got a ship to find!"

"Lost yer ship, eh?" The woman asked.

"And our buddies." Finn said. "Got eaten by a terra."

For once, this stern and angry waitress looked terrified. "That wasn't no terra. That was the _Leviathan_."

Everyone in the room froze at that.

"Leviathan?" Piper asked. "But…that's just a story to scare little kids!" She pressed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I remembered hearing the story that if I didn't eat my vegetables or brush my teeth before bed, the Leviathan would eat me on my next skimmer ride.

Junko and Finn were trembling and chattering their teeth visibly.

"Aye! He's real!" The random old man sitting at the table beside us said. "Wrecked me ship!"

Another drunker at the bar pounded his fist against the counter. "Took me crew!"

Another old man (who looked almost exact to the first that sat by us) started. "Ate his best hat." He said, pointing the hatless man beside him who started crying at the loss of it.

Weird.

The waitress shook her head. "The beast has terrified these parts for nigh on a century."

"But…" I started, trying not to loose it. "Hasn't anyone tried to stop it?"

"I have." A deep voice said. I looked over to see a blue fish man at the bar. No way! Was that-

"That's Triton!" Piper informed. "Of the Neck Deeps! He's…"

"A legend…" I finished.

"A legend." He then laughed heartily. "No. Not I." He said, turning his gaze to us. "But if it's a legend ye want, I'll tell you one." He positioned himself comfortably with that same smirk on his face. "Me squad and I; we set to ridden the skies of that menace once and fer all. We built a ship for just that purpose. _The Skyquod_. We searched fer weeks. Nothing.

"And then we came upon a swarm of cloud krill; It's favorite food. And that's when ye know…it's near."

I could almost hear a monster's cry as Triton told us what happened. Unbelievable. Nothing like a good bed time story to- What am I thinking? Alice is probably freaking out! Radaar's more than likely not doing any better.

Triton then continued his story.

"The Leviathan struck us in the mist. It was over in _minutes_!" He slammed down his mug at that. "The beast battered with it's huge, long tendrils and it's crushing jaws. And what was left went to the Sky Sharks that feast on it's scraps. The _Skyquod _was torn asunder. And my throaty men fell into the skies on that black and terribly day."

The man looked said. Nevertheless, I stood and approached him firmly. "It took our _ship_ and our _friends_!" I said before he could take another drink. He glanced at me. "We're going after it."

The old man smiled. "I admire yer loyalty, laddie." He said, holding up his drink as if toasting to me. "And yer gumption. Ye have me respect." He said sincerely.

I frowned at this. "Thanks, but what we really need is your help."

Triton winced at that. Uh-oh. "Nay," He said, holding up a hand then placed it on his chest. "I must decline."

What the? What was he-

He's backing out through the back door? What the hell?

"Me squad's been called back t-to Terra Aquinos to, uh-" His nervous stutter ceased as he paused in thought. His hand rested on the door as he did so. He then smiled and finished what he said. "-repel a vicious mud eel migration."

I heard Piper behind me give a thoughtful and questioning sound lowly. Why does something tell me he's a coward?

"But good huntin' to ya!" He said before leaving.

"Huh." So much for that. I turned to my squad. As soon as Junko finished eating, we paid and left to find the Leviathan.

We left the heat dissipater behind and Stork rode with Piper. One goal was set in my mind: Find the Leviathan, get back Radaar, Alice, and the _Condor_. There had to be just a smidgeon of hope. It didn't matter how big it was; the Leviathan couldn't possibly swallow a ship whole. If Radaar and Alice were still on the _Condor_, the they should be alive at least.

After what seemed liked eternity, Piper spoke up after Junko let out a heavy sigh. "Aerrow, it's been hours. We should really be heading back-"

"We're not stopping until we find them." I said quickly. I didn't wanna quit. Not when there's still a chance.

"You open to pausing?" Finn suggested. "Like, on that small terra up ahead?"

I glared at him. "We rest after we find-" Wait. What'd Finn say?

I followed the finger in the direction Finn pointed.

"'Small terra'?"

I saw the little island sticking out of the clouds. Why does it look so familiar?

Stork seemed to panic as he pointed a finger at it. "Th-Th-That's the one." He stuttered.

"Huh," Junko said thoughtfully as he gazed at it. "Looks innocent enough."

I couldn't help but agree. It didn't look scary at all.

"You suppose Triton was having a little _fun_ at our expense?" Piper suggested irritably.

Okay. There have been some weird things I've seen, being a Sky Knight. Geez. What if Piper was right again? That old codger better look out if that's the case!

As we circled around, a huge blue eye opened and a monster roared.

"Whoa!" Junko shouted over Finn's girl scream.

We flew as far away as safety allowed before I looked at it. It was like a whale with barbed tentacles and scales that looked just like rocks. It roared at us. Deep inside it's mouth…

"The _Condor_…" Stork said fearfully. The Leviathan suddenly flew away.

"After it!" I ordered to which everyone obliged. A heated chase then ensued. _Hold on, guys!_ I told Alice and Radaar through my mind.

Piper pulled up next to me. "We need a plan!" She shouted with concern. There was no time for elaborate plans!

"Hit it with everything you've got!" I ordered. How's that for a plan? I pulled out my energy blade and revved ahead.

"But I don't think that-" Piper began but groaned in protest.

I kept after the thing. Junko threw a bomb, Finn shot an arrow, and Piper and I hit it with energy blasts. They came in contact with the Leviathan's skin. The beast was angered and swung tentacles at us.

I was spinning out of control. I tried to gain control. Through the twisted vision, I saw the Leviathan flee. Dammit!

We all soon regained control. I glared at the beast that had fled.

"We're gonna need bigger weapons." I said.

"We're gonna need bigger _rides_!" Finn whined.

_**Alice**_

The monster roared again, shaking the _Condor_. This is so not the best way to spend my Saturday mornings. I heard something outside the ship. It sounded like climbing…followed by falling?

I looked out the main deck's window.

I saw a weird blue guy that reminded me of a Zora from the _Legend of Zelda_ videogame series approached Radaar menacingly.

I grabbed a energy blade that was like Dark Ace's and rushed out to help the little cabbit. I tackled the guy and stood in front of Radaar.

"Back off, Fish Face! He's with me!"

The guy just smiled. Uh-oh. Radaar jumped on my shoulder and pulled my ear as he growled.

Code for_ "_Let's-Get-The-Hell-Outta-Here!"

I follow that code by heart.

"AAHHH!" I shouted as I ran from the Fish Faced Zora Man.

_**Stork**_

"My home!" I said in fear. "My sanctuary! My-" I was suddenly frozen.

"Sky Shock?" I heard Aerrow say worriedly.

"Stage Two: Jolt Stiffness."

"Poor Radaar." Junko said worriedly. "Poor Alice. Who knows how long the little guy and frail girl has left." Junko's head hit the table.

"That's it then?" Piper asked. "We're just giving up?"

I would've put my two cents in but I couldn't move my jaw. As soon as Junko said "Poor Alice", my thoughts all but ceased.

I remembered what she did.

**Flashback**

"_STORK! RUN!" She shouted. I turned around and realized why she shouted. The terra was opening like a mouth. A barbed tentacle came flying at me. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't respond to my mind shouting at me to run like Alice said._

_I hit the ground and saw that I was all right. But…how?_

_I looked at Alice to see her unconscious on the ground where I was._

"_Alice?" I asked. No response. "Alice!" I ran to her but I was immediately smacked away by the tentacle._

_I was flying off the terra. I saw the emergency rescue balloon falling beside me and latched onto it, pulled the cord. I was now floating up. I saw the terra _eat_ the _Condor_._

"_Alice!" I shouted. "Radaar!"_

_No response. The terra then vanished into the abyss._

**Flashback End**

"I'm thinking. Okay?" Aerrow said, looking at Piper in frustration. "What about Stork?" He said, looking at me in my…stork-like pose. "You got anything that can snap him out of it?"

Piper held up her crystal bag and inspected them. "Just a bunch of Paralyzer Stones."

"Bit redundant, don't ya think?" Finn said sarcastically.

Finn was given the usual glare that he always got from Piper. "I'm sorry, Aerrow." She said gently to him. "But without the _Condor_," She motioned to me. "Stork may never recover."

"Without the _Condor_," Finn asked. "Are we even the Storm Hawks anymore?"

Aerrow dropped his head along with everyone else. For once in his lifetime, Finn was actually right. I looked to Aerrow. I felt that sad aura that he had been fighting off for so long suddenly appear. It was hitting me too.

_Poor Alice…_ That was the thought that kept reeling in my head again and again.

_**Aerrow**_

I couldn't help but know that Finn was right. _Radaar…Alice…_

I heard the creaking of the wooden doors snapped me out of my daze. I looked up and irritation coursed through me.

Triton actually had the gall to return after what he'd done. I sat up straighter and glared at him. He sat down at the bar. The bartender just gave him a mug without exchanging words. An obvious sign that he was a regular. The old salt drank from the mug.

I approached him, my team (Save Stork) following. I crossed my arms as I glared at him.

"Back from the mud eel migration, eh?" I asked bitterly.

The man looked startled as he turned to me. "A-Aye," He said with a cocky smile after it looked like he remembered something. "Aye. They put up a fierce battle, but we-"

"Mud eels are an inch long," Piper said, indicating the size with her fingers. "And they nibble moss."

I remembered when Piper made a grunt of thought earlier. Once she had down that, I knew something was up but this was _pathetic_!

"And what about your "Big Fish Hunt"?" I asked, putting air quotes around the title. "Or was that really just a few minnows?"

Triton opened his mouth to argue but sighed and relaxed. He knew he was caught. "Nay," He said, taking the stool. "Nay, it 'twas truth. But for one thing." He hung his head shamefully.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the confession. Instead, my answer was something different.

"On that fateful day, the Leviathan claimed me only brother." He said meeting my gaze before hanging his head and closing his eyes.

I couldn't help but soften my gaze. So that's it. Just like me, he'd lost his only family.

"It shames me to say," He said, turning away from us. "But I could never take up the hunt again."

As I looked at him, I suddenly felt older. Triton suddenly seemed like an afraid child and I had to be the adult. I sighed and made my point to him.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Triton," I said gently. "I truly am. But," I felt power in my own words as the voice controlling them became stronger. "A Sky Knight never gives up. And neither will the Storm Hawks!" I said gesturing to my team. They now stood proudly. Piper smiled at me. "We'll find another ship." I said, clenching my first. "We'll sell our skimmers, our possessions, the shirts off our-"

"Aye," Triton said, cutting me off. "Or you could just take the _Skyquod_. It's parked out back." He said that last part motioning with his head.

Finn sighed and we all just kinda had dead pan faces. I was in the middle of a speech and he said _that!_

I could almost hear Alice saying "Epic fail" behind me. Oh well. At least we have a ship now.

* * *

**Me: Yay-e for another chapter. BTW: This story does go along with the actual show in some places. Others, I'm probably gonna throw in my own twist. These next few chapters are based on the _Leviathan_ episode. This is the one where Stork gets his bubble pipe (If you can't remember). *Breathe* I'm so excited. I loved doing this chapter but that's probably cause I'm a Pirates of the Carribean fan and this brought out my inner sailor. ;p**

**Also, I got a review (and a few text messages from my friends) asking if Alice is actually Aerrow's long lost sister. I'm going to go ahead and clarify this: She is _not his sister. _He's just protective of her. While that would be a cool idea, it'd be a little hard for me to write because I've read a story like that already. I would probably end up accidentally posting _that_ story with my own words and that...that would just be a hassle in which there may be my account getting blocked or frozen or whatever would happen on **

**Finn: That would suck.**

**Me: Uh...DUH.**

**Finn: Geez. No need for attitude.**

**Me: *Glomps Finn* Ya know ya love me?**

**Finn: Like i love Stork's Mind Worm rants.**

**Me: *pouty face* well fine. i guess you DON'T wanna do the disclaimer.**

**Finn: ...**

***Staring contest; I win***

**Finn: Fine, i'm sorry.**

**Me: Yay-e! And go!**

**Finn: Alanis Cross doesn't own the Storm Hawks. Storm Hawks belongs to Nerd Corps.**

**Me: Trust me, if i did own the Storm Hawks, i would definitely make a third season.**

**Dark Ace: PLEASE BUY STORM HAWKS FROM NERD CORPS! I DID _NOT_ LIKE THE wAY SEASON TWO ENDED!**

***Storm Hawks ensues laughter***

**Finn: A-Anyway, she does however, own _AIA_ story and Alice.**

**Me: A little treat for my readers, I would like thoughts on what will happen during the _Terra Neon_ episode (Ep. 20: Stork singing! ROFL). I'll try and put up a poll for you. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Triton led us out the back of the shanty to see the _Skyquod_. The others set Stork, still in his strange, stiff position, down on some crates set against the saloon wall. Poor guy just lay there with his mouth hanging open and green drool making a puddle on the crate.

I shook my head in pity.

Triton pulled one of the of controls and a crane above us began to pull on something hanging below. We all waited with eagerness as the ship was pulled up above the dock.

Piper was clenching her fists in enthusiasm while Finn crossed his arms. I had my hands on my hips, watching excitedly. The way Triton described it, the thing was supposed to be a real beauty, shaped like a ship.

But, when I saw the ship, my expression fell. Finn covered his eyes with his hand whilst groaning.

It was… a piece of junk. Rustic and wrecked with huge gashes piercing her, the _Skyquod_ didn't look like it could fly, let alone run. Even as we stared at her, one of the railings fell off.

Finn was the first to say something. "Is that a ship or a shipwreck?" He asked. I saw Piper jab Finn in the ribs for the comment.

Junko was excited though, being the mechanic that he was. "That's a crystal induction turbine." He put his hands on it, studying the hunk of metal closely. "This must've been a real beauty."

I knew that Junko knew what he was talking about.

"Crystal induction turbine?" Stork asked. I saw him shove past Finn and Piper and run up to the ship. He had this crazed smile on his face. The Merb jumped onto the ship "Duel-Action Tiller!" He exclaimed. Stork jumped down to get a good look at the turbine and its mechanical jib. "Omni-Directional jib!" He gasped in admiration. He then stepped back, throwing up his arms in admiration. "It be perfect!" He said, looking at us. His eye twitched, making him look crazy.

Okay. This was definitely not normal, even for _Stork_, it's not normal. However, this is the closest we've gotten to Stork being as normal as he gets since the Leviathan stole our _Condor_. I was glad for that.

"Stork?" I asked. "You okay? We were pretty worried about-"

"I be more than okay!" He shouted in a pirate accent while jabbing a finger to me. I was shocked to say the least. He put his arm around my shoulders. "I be on a quest for the beastie that took me ship and me home!"

After that, he was off towards the _Skyquod._

I bit back a laugh but the smile couldn't be fought. "So," I said, turning to Piper. "Stage three is delusions, then?"

Piper smiled. "Of grandeur," She said, holding out her hands.

Finn pointed to himself with his thumbs. "I call dibs on the grapple blaster!" He shouted, forming his signature "hand guns," as Alice liked to call them as a joke.

_**Piper**_

I gave Finn an annoyed glare as he ran toward the ship. Aerrow just gave me an amused glance, to which I shook my head.

"Yaw!" I heard Stork shout as I wandered around the ship. "I'll chase him around the Terra of Thorns." I found him standing on a white seat in a room and bit my lip. "Round the Black Gorge," At this, he put his foot on the lever beside it. "Round Perdition's flame ere I give him up!"

"Ah, Stork," I finally whispered, shielding my mouth with one of my hands. "I think that's the bathroom."

At that point, the lever Stork had his foot on fell down and the toilet flushed. "Oh." He sighed before deflating.

I saw Junko picking up on of the crystal-tipped harpoons lying beside the blaster. I walked up to him, holding my bad of Paralyzer stones.

"I bet I can give these things a little extra kick!" I then took out one of my stones and stuck it in the harpoon. It glowed as it clicked into place.

Junko smiled broadly at the even better weapon then stuck the harpoon into the revolver on the blaster. Finn spun the revolver around and set the harpoon in place, ready to be shot.

_**Triton**_

I watched as the children got excited over the heap of metal. The Sky Knight was watching with pride, his arms crossed, as his squadron went to work without his direction.

"That's, uh, quite the crew you've got," I said, smiling

"They're the best." The red haired lad said. He turned to me with a smile. "What about you? The invitation's still open."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Nay, lad. This…this be your quest now. Go hook that big fish!" I said, swinging my fist for encouragement. "Find your friends!" I then placed my hand on my chest and patted the lad on the back. "For me brother."

The lad nodded, disappointed but understood. He made his way to the ship, looking like a true commander.

"Good huntin' to yet," I said, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

_**Alice**_

Radarr and I were running as fast as we could while the Zora (Yes! I've dubbed the race I cannot identify as a Zora! Suck it!) kept chasing us. He had his arms outstretched as he ran.

"Ah! Come 'ere, you weasel!"

This dude wanted to _eat_ Radarr! I doubt Aerrow would be happy about that.

I looked over at Radarr when he churred. He had an idea. I widened my eyes when I realized his plan.

"Ya sure?" He nodded. "Okay."

We stopped behind one of the tongue's hairs. Yeah. Believe it or not, I get swallowed by a monster and I worry about the survivor in here trying to…well, survive. Not bad for a girl, if I say so. Course, I could live without the smell.

With a cry, the hermit leaped at us but we jumped out of the way and the hermit landed on his belly. With a squawk, Radarr jumped on top of the man, knocking the breath out of him and we darted the opposite direction. We didn't get very far before we slipped on saliva.

I landed on my back. "Bleh!" I said, raising my hand to see that the was weird goo all over it. Radarr made an equally disgusted squawk.

Behind me, I heard huffing and puffing. I looked over to see the Zora walking this time with his arms reaching out. "We ain't had nothing but cloud krill for years!" he shouted.

_We? Who's we?_

I sat up, trying to gather myself, when the sound of groans came low and simultaneously.

"Huh?" I looked around me as Radarr squawked in horror. There were human men surrounding us. Five. Three to our right and two to our right. They were all acting zombie like as they approached slowly with groans of "Meat!" escaping their lips.

I held Radarr close to me, which he didn't object to. "I'm a _Resident Evil_ fan as much as the next girl but this is _ridiculous!_" I said, mostly to myself.

Radarr whimpered in my ear. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

_**Aerrow**_

"Cinch up the windless!" Stork shouted, taking the bubble pipe he randomly had out of his mouth. "Swivel yon turnbuckles!" He then laughing dopily and fell against the helm like a drunk.

Then again, nothing's exactly making sense with Stork anymore considering this is an _air_ship, not a _sailing_ ship, and he was commanding it like it was.

"Uh, guys?" Finn said. "Something comin' up from below."

Stork looked at the sonar next to him as I held onto the railing. I did _not_ like this ship!

"It's big!" Finn said nervously.

Leviathan.

"Prepare for battle!" I shouted, realizing what it was. Any minute now, we'd save Radarr, Alice, and the _Condor_!

Stork glared ahead as did I. _C'mon, bastard. Come out and play._

A dark form rose from the cloud sea and dove back down. It was jumping in and out of the clouds as it came closer. I heard the bubbles coming out of Stork's pipe. That (Sort of) eased my anxiousness.

Suddenly, the dark form went straight through us. Finn groaned.

"Eh!" I groaned, equally disgusted. Just…

"Cloud krill!" Piper exclaimed in disgust.

Junko was the only one enjoying them. Figures.

The wallop dumped his potent vinegar in the hand with cloud krill and ate the _live_! Junko, mouth still full, spotted something and tried to say something.

Stork, however, leaned down and smacked Junko in the back of the head. Poor guy started to choke. I felt sorry for him. Stork, on the other hand, did not.

"A sailor never speaks with his mouth full," He scolded Junko as he took the Wallop's vinegar.

Junko finally swallowed and could breathe but was nervous as he spoke. "Uh…Thar she blows?" He pointed behind us as he spoke.

I looked to see what it was. There was more cloud krill jumping in and out of the clouds. On the third leap up, a huge mouth appeared out of the clouds and swallowed the little creatures.

The Leviathan then looked over at the _Skyquod_ as if it were facing an old rival. It let out a loud, deafening bawl.

I actually got goose bumps from this thing. In the mouth, I saw the _Condor_ on the back of its tongue, unscathed. _Almost there, guys._

The beast came right for us before Stork sped the ship away. He glanced over his shoulder at the beast.

"Yield ye no quarter!" He shouted, holding up a hand.

"What he said!" I ordered the rest of the team. With that, Piper, Junko, and all were off the runway and heading straight for the beast.

* * *

**AAAAAHHH! Cliff-hanger! I've finally found a great cliff hanger (Other than Ch. 2 when Alice thought she was gonna die when she and Aerrow went over the cliff) BUT THIS IS A GREAT ONE! I know that the Zora thing was random but that's _exactly_ how I thought of those Aquinos people. I think that's what they're called.**

**Aerrow: So is it my turn?**

**Me: Maaaayyybeee...**

**Aerrow: *Victory smile* Alanis Cross does _not_ own Storm Hawks. Remember, if she did, she wouldn't leave you in a cliff hanger like Nerd Corps (The actual owners) did in season 2. She does, however, own Alice and the idea of _AIA_.**

**Me: *Waves to you* Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**4/27/2011: Today is my ACT! Wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Yaw!" Finn cried as he aimed and fired the blaster. The harpoon made the tentacle go limp. "Sweet! It works!" I heard Finn shout.

"Paralyzer Stones for that extra kick." Piper said in a saucy way.

Two other tentacles were going straight for Piper, setting off a gasp from her. Finn covered her and the tentacles fell limp as he fired more harpoons at it. The Leviathan let out an aggravated roar.

_**Alice**_

_ROOOOOAAARRRRRRR_

The loud roar caused me to cover my ears quickly. The mouth was shaking and the sound bounced off the walls almost like having an M80 Firecracker going off right next to me.

The survivors covered their ears, wailing.

Radarr squawked at me. I looked over and he pointed upward. I looked up to see the _Condor_.

"Good plan, Radarr." I said, nodding.

We ran toward the ship quickly.

_**Finn**_

_Damn!_ I hissed mentally. _We _really_ pissed it off this time._

"Yaw!" I shouted, firing another harpoon. I shout again as I fire two more shots. I shot two that were coming above the ship quickly as I spun the blaster around.

_Oh yeah! I. Am. Goo-d._

I heard the cheers of Aerrow, Piper, and Junko as they threw their fists in the air. Suddenly, the Leviathan howled and lifted it's limbs again.

_It's only _temporary_?_

I smirked. "No problem!" I assured my team mates when they saw that the Leviathan was a to attack.

I pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

…

_Click! Click!_

…

_Click! Click! Click!_

…

"Uh, hey, guys," I shouted, checking the revolver. "I'm all outta ammo!"

"Piper! Junko!" Aerrow ordered. "Operation Sheepshank!"

They charged the monster. Tentacles charged each Storm Hawk in the air. It was weird.

_Wait…were they…?_

"Okay!" He said to Piper. "Let's pull the loose ends."

Junko, Piper, and Aerrow were suddenly going straight above the monster, tentacles following.

Three tentacles were pulled into a tight knot against each other.

"Yeah!" Junko cheered.

"Nice work," Aerrow praised. "That's three down."

_Five more to go though_…

The Leviathan bellowed angrily.

_**Alice**_

We were approaching the _Condor_.

"Going somewhere, weasel?" A voice said.

Radarr and I cringed, turning around. I growled when I saw that Zora. His hands were behind his back. _What the…?_

When he revealed them, I nearly emptied my already empty stomach. He had a fork and knife but I could tell…they were carved bones of someone who was eaten by the monster.

"Please, stop!" I said, standing between the guy and Radarr. "He's my friend and he's the only one I've got in here! Please!"

The hermit only laughed and with a battle cry, launched himself at Radarr. The poor cabbit let out a terrified squawk and ducked. Radarr ran straight for me, clinging to my torso like a scared child. I patted his head, trying to comfort him.

The man got up and spat out some dead-what I believe is-cloud krill that the monster hadn't swallowed. He did not like the taste.

"Cloud krill! Hate cloud krill!" He wailed angrily.

Radarr and I both swallowed nervously. The cabbit whimpered.

_If we don't get rescued soon, Radarr is going to be dead meat…_literally!

_**Stork**_

I watched as me fellow shipman tied the Leviathan's tentacles together. Aerrow laughed and cheered as the three stared down the beast.

"Stork," Aerrow called. "You're clear to move in!"

"Aye!" I said.

I spun the helm and turned starboard. "Bringing us to broadsides!"

The Leviathan's mouth opened as the _Skyquod_ approached.

"Finn," Aerrow ordered. "Commence Operation Clip-On!"

Finn loaded the grapple with the only grapple this ship had to offer. He shot, launching the grapple into the mouth of the beast and right into the side of one of _Condor's_ pontoons.

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed in victory. "I am so good! Activating winch!"

The winch began to turn and the rope tightened. The _Skyquod_ heaved as I turned the wheel, reversing the ship. Slowly, the _Skyquod _began to pull the _Condor_ forward on the Leviathan's tongue!

_**Aerrow**_

A huge smile then plastered on my face as I saw the _Condor _moving forward. _It's working!_

"That's right!" Junko cheered. "Give it up for the Storm Ha…ha…ah-CHOO!" He sneezed.

A little light bulb clicked in my head and my smile vanished. "Wait a second," I said. "You're only allergic to two things: Murk Raiders and-"

"SKY SHARKS!" Piper shouted.

I turned around and saw six sky sharks! They probably were attracted by the Leviathan's desperate cries and thought an easy meal was in this direction.

The lead sky shark roared but it sounded more like a scream.

"Scramble! Now!" I ordered before speeding away with Junko and Piper behind me.

The Leviathan began to jerk back and forth. I saw Stork, pipe in mouth, laughing like an insane guy (Example: Dark Ace) and Finn looked nauseous.

The Leviathan's tongue began to fight against the _Skyquod_, pushing the _Condor_ back towards the throat. The winch groaned as it reverse and the _Skyquod_ was jerked forward and being pulled into the mouth.

_**Alice**_

I watched as some random ship flew ahead towards the mouth of the beast myself and Radaar were in. We stood by the _Condor_ which was being pushed back towards the throat.

"Radaar!" I shouted as he almost fell off the tongue again. I grabbed his little paw and yanked him up into my arms.

"Oh." A relieved sigh sounded faintly.

I saw some wacko actually running towards us. In retort and as a protection thing, Radaar jumped onto his leg and bit onto him. The guy smashed onto the ground in a puddle of purple saliva and pound his fist down to keep him from crying out.

The guy smacked Radaar's ass (Ew.) and the poor guy ran to me as he held his hurt butt.

"Tis but me, ya wag!" Stork said, pointing his thumb to himself and shaking his fist.

"Stork!" I shouted in joy of finally seeing a familiar face (Other than Radaar of course).

Stork looked up to me. "Thar ye be, gi'l." He said in a pirate accent.

I raised an eyebrow. _I think he said "There you are, girl." or something like that._

I practically tackled him in a hug. "It's great to see you too, buddy!" I shouted.

"Let us go!" Stork shouted as he dashed towards the ship's stern.

Radaar and I followed, though we had no idea what was going on.

Stork reached the _Condor's_ stern and glared at the beast's uvula. "From a Merb's heart," He cried, pointing at the uvula with a…was that a bottle of _vinegar_? "I strike at thee!"

"Huh?" I asked.

He then threw the bottle at the uvula. It shattered and the liquid spread on the uvula. By the smell, yup. Definitely vinegar. Strong kind too.

The monster roared and began to jerk around and he began to shake. Something grabbed my arm and I was yanked behind as I grabbed Radaar's paw. Stork jumped through the roof hatch on the _Condor._

We landed in front of the helm and Stork pushed two of the _Condor's_ levers forward as I fell on my butt.

There was another roar and a green cloud of gas pushed the _Condor_, the random ship, and the hermits out of the monster's mouth.

Stork steered the ship expertly. I looked on the random ship to see Finn maneuvering it. The six hermits were falling to the Wastelands.

"Survivors!" I heard Piper gasp over the intercom as I watched Aerrow and Piper sit outside. "We'll never make it!"

Then, two horn blasts sounded and backup came along. Three ships appeared below the survivors with a giant net to catch them.

The monster then flew away, defeated in the sea of clouds.

The _Condor_ landed at a place called the _Skyside Shanty_. Everyone was cheering as they held up bottles of vinegar. I saw everyone standing outside.

Stork looked like he'd calmed down. He wouldn't look at me, seeing that he was steering the airship.

Radaar churred in delight as he ran Aerrow. Aerrow turned around to find Stork, Radaar, and myself walking up, not looking our best. C'mon! we were in what Stork called the Leviathan's mouth, for Christ's sake!

Radaar ran ahead with his arms stretched out towards Aerrow!

It looked like Aerrow didn't care about the saliva cause he hugged Radaar so close that they were touching cheeks as soon as Radaar was scooped into his arms.

It was a sweet scene. Even when Aerrow finally caught a good smell of Radaar and held him out at arm's length to hold his breath, it was still sweet.

"Hey," Junko said behind Piper and Finn. "Anyone up for a Sky Food Combo?"

"Huh?"

"Bleh!" Finn and Piper said in unison, sticking out their tongues. Junko was still confused.

Piper rushed to me though and tackled me in a hug. "Alice!" She said. "Are you okay? Any shock? Any injuries? Sickness?" She said the way a mother would.

I smiled gently. "I'm fine, _mom_." I said as a joke. She smiled. "Little weirded out though. That was weird."

"Stork!" Finn shouted at the smiling green dude. "That was totally amazing! You just dove right into a Leviathan's mouth!"

Stork held up a finger. "I…" His expression changed. "Did what?"

"Stage four," Piper said. "Memory loss."

Stork was back to himself and he looked around. "Huh? Wha…?" He said nervously before looking at us, normal eye twitch. "Where are we?"

"Alice," Aerrow said, patting my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Sure am." I said with a huge smile. "I just can't believe that Stork did what he did. I think my respect for him just sky rocketed."

Everyone laughed, except Stork.

"It's good to have you back, Alice." Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn." I said with a big smile. I then planted a dark expression on my face. "Now then for something…interesting."

Everyone looked confused and I smiled evilly.

_**Stork**_

Alice's face suddenly changed. "Now then for something…interesting."

_What?_

She smiled evilly before throwing her arms up. "HUGS FOR EVERYONE!" She said cheerfully as usual.

Needless to say, we spent the next few moments trying to get away from the saliva covered girl and cabbit that was also covered in saliva. I don't know what was going on but something told me that everyone was going to explain it to me later. By the time I'd take it all in, I'd probably say what I said right when she got me with a huge hug.

"It's good to have you back."

* * *

**_BWAAAAAAAHHHH!_**

**_I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long guys! I've been busy with wrapping up my school year. I had also helped build Jr. Prom *WOOT* It took longer than I planned to write this chapter but it is finally out. *Reads chapter* Huh. Kinda seems like a StorkXAlice moment. Aww 3_**

**_Alice: *Shakes away saliva* The only plus side was the fact that i was chasing everyone covered in this..._**

**_Stork: *Disgust face* You should really shower that off._**

**_Alice: Eh. Whatevs. I'm just glad to finally be out of that thing's mouth. Bleh! Smelled funny in there._**

**_Me: I think it's Cyclonis's turn for disclaimer. _****_*Storm Hawks tense* WHAT? She's the ultimate cartoon villian! She's insane, adorable as a child, and has really awesome taste in rooms *Reference to all black and purple*_**

**_Cyclonis: *Kind smile* Thank you. *Turns to you* Alanis does not own the brats-_**

**_Me: Cyclonis..._**

**_Cyclonis: *Sigh* Fine. Alanis does not own the _Storm Hawks_or the Cyclonians. She owns only Alice and the future plot development._**

**_Me: *Nodding* Thank you, Cyclonis. Please try to be kind about them in the disclaimer bits. *Turns to you* Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Alice**_

I dried my body off after I jumped out of the bath. My hair dripped but I didn't bother with it. I didn't really feel up to it.

I sighed and walked down the hallway, hair still dripping.

As I walked down the hall, I heard the _Condor_ groan under some pressure.

"What the-"

I was interrupted by the ship braking suddenly. I flew down the hall and hit the door of the main room. I stood before the door as it opened. The room was spinning as I tried to gather my bearings.

"Wha-ha-aats going on?" I said dizzily.

"I'm parking the _Condor_." Stork said in a "DUH" tone. "I need to sleep too."

"Did ya hafta hit the brakes that hard though?"

Stork shrugged and pulled some levers before walking to the entrance I was standing in. he stood in front of me.

"I take it that was you who smacked the door then?" He asked.

I glared at him playfully. "No. It was the Dark Ace." I said sarcastically. Stork glared a little but caught onto the joke. "How've ya been holding up?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh! Right the whole…beast thing…" He said grimly. "I'm doing good. Still trying to take it all in though."

He smiled shyly with a shrug. "You should get some sleep then." I said, patting his shoulder.

Somehow, Stork and I got a little closer. He seemed a little protective and watchful of me since the whole incident.

I guess Stork said something cause when he touched my hand that sat on his shoulder and looked at me funny, he had a waiting look in his eye.

"Hm?" I asked. "Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"What about you?" He repeated. "You shouldn't be staying up late."

I shrugged. "I've got insomnia some nights."

Stork just shook his head. "Don't stay up _too_ late."

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting.

Stork then left. I shook my head and made my way to the balcony like area right outside the bridge. I leaned on the railing and gazed up at the stars that twinkled so far away. I sighed in content.

* * *

"Hey, Pipes!" I said as I saw the only other girl in the kitchen the next morning.

Piper looked up at me from her glass of orange juice. "Pipes?" She inquired with humor in her voice, raising an eyebrow with a smile on her face. I shrugged. "What's up, Al?"

I smiled. "Now that we have nicknames out of the way," I said sarcastically. "Can I read your crystal books?"

She looked stunned. "Of course!" She said. "But, why? I didn't think of you as the crystal loving type."

I shrugged. "I wanna be able to identify them so that way I don't accidentally blow myself up."

Piper laughed. "Well, if that's the case, let me grab them."

"Cool. I'll just read them in the bridge."

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

I entered the bridge to see two piles of books on the table with Alice next to them. There must've been at least fifty books in it!

"Watcha doing, Alice?" I asked as I approached.

"Learning what I can about crystals." She said, closing a book and slipping a book into the pile on her left then grabbing a book from the pile on her right.

"She wanted to make sure she knew what she was messing with is what she told me." Piper said from her charts. "She's been going at it since I gave them to her. Fast reader too."

Finn groaned. "Just what we need. _Two _smart-asses."

Alice chuckled as she read. "Finn, I was a smartass _before_ I started studying. That's never gonna change. Only difference now is that I'll know what I'm messing with."

Finn groaned, causing me to laugh.

The day progressed as normal. Alice was tearing through the many books quickly.

Night time came around. I was lying in bed, tossing and turning.

Finally, I surrendered and got up. I was walking to the bridge, hoping that the view would ease my mind and send me to sleep.

When I got to the bridge, I saw a dim light over a certain brunette on our ship.

Alice was sleeping in her arms with a blanket around her. She was out cold.

"Sh." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Stork holding a finger up to his mouth. I quietly stepped up next to him.

"How long?" I asked as I watched her. Alice then groaned in discomfort. _She's probably having a nightmare._

"She's been at it all day and she seemed determined to finish them all." He whispered as I turned around to look at the stars. "She could be infected with-"

"NYAAAH!" Alice shouted. The shout was followed by a whimper and a thump from the table.

I turned around quickly to see her on the ground, curled up into a ball.

"Alice!" Stork shouted, running to her.

I rushed to her side. She was covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly.

"What's going on?" I asked Stork.

"I think it may have been a Nightmare."

"No shit." I grumbled. I looked over to see Alice _crying! _"Alice?" I said.

My hand patted her shoulder. The brunette jumped back quickly. She stared at me and Stork for a moment.

"A-Aerrow? S-S-Stork?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's us." Stork said. "What ha-"

She then tackled us in a hug. I heard Alice sob slightly as she shook violently. I patted and rubbed her back as Stork tried to calm her down.

It took a few minutes to get her to calm down. Finally, she sat back and looked at us calmly.

"S-Sorry." She said with a smile. "I had a bad dream."

I stared at her. "Bad dreams don't normally have that kinda effect." I said. She looked embarrassed for a moment.

"What's going on?" Finn grumbled as he walked in. I looked up to see a sleepy Piper, Junko, Finn, and Radaar looking at us.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Alice, are you…crying?" Junko asked.

Alice looked away. "Yeah. I just had-"

"You blame it simply on the dream again, I'm gonna hafta check you for mind worms." Stork warned.

Alice flinched then looked away. "Okay then. I remembered something from a long time ago."

I stared at her.

"A memory?" Finn asked. "What-"

Alice glared at him slightly. _She doesn't wanna talk about it._ But if it affects her like this, I have to help in some way, however small.

"Tell us, Alice." I said, patting her shoulder. "We'll understand."

"I know that." She said, nodding. "But the way it affects me just…I'm a little nervous."

"Al." Piper said, coming up.

Alice sighed. "A-A little over five years ago…"

She looked different from the girl I knew. The Alice we all know is wild and unafraid. Sure she has a panic attack when she gets eaten by a giant monster but this was unreal. She looked completely awkward.

She took a deep breath then look at each of us with a serious face. "Five years ago, my mom, dad, and brother died. They were murdered and I was left alive so that I can hunt down the killer. He told me to find a world of clouds then vanished. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Of course, when I first found the ruins, the thought hadn't occurred to me that I was closer to finding the killer of my family. I only thought "Hey! This place seems kinda cool! Be nice to go here." that's all. The dream was the memory of the night my family died and it's been getting me ever since that night."

She took a breath like she hadn't taken one in ages.

I couldn't help but stare at her.

"That's why you're the way you are." Piper stated more than asked, patting Alice's shoulder.

Alice nodded. "I've been prepared to fight him since that night. That's why I'm always trying to get stronger."

"Do you really plan to kill him?" Stork asked.

"Hell no!" She said as if offended as she glared at Stork. "If push comes to shove, then I'll seriously injure him. I just…" She then looked sad again. "I've never been able to hurt people. Sure. I can fight. But I know that the person I'm fighting will recover at one point in time."

There was a heavy silence. "Well," I said. "We should all get some rest. Alice, sleep in your room this time."

Alice smiled awkwardly. "Right."

* * *

**...**

**Holy crap. An actual insight that foreshadow's a later arc XD**

**Finn: *Reads chapter as listening to video in other window* The lyrics are hilarious and you wrote this chapter to it?**

**Me: Yuppers.**

**Piper: WHat song is this?**

**Me: Life's Gonna Suck by Denis Leary. Of course, it's a Storm Hawks AMV with the Dark Ace and that guy from Red Eagles that betrayed his own squad then said that it was the work of a hypnosis crystal.**

**Aerrow: Carver?**

**Me: That was it! The video is called _Words of Wisdom: Life's Gonna Suck._ The creator of it is Gothicruby. I recommend everyone watch it. It's funny. That and _Something you'd never expect Ace to say!_ I especially recommend it for anyone that watches _Robot Chicken_. _DISNEYLAND! _That's your insight for it.**

**Aerrow: So why this chapter?**

**Me: I had to give everyone a little insight of what's gonna happen later on to kinda set a mood. After the _Terra Neon_ thing, I've _gotta_ get on with my arc because I'm slowly having trouble writing the episode parts. The only reason I'm motivated to do _InFinnity_ and _Terra Neon_ is because those are two of my favorite episodes and I already know my plot twist for them. :D**

**Dark Ace: My turn?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Dark Ace: Alanis Cross does not own _Storm Hawks_. They purely belong to Nerd Corps. She owns only Alice and the _Wonderland_ twist. Trust me. If she owned _Storm Hawks_, she'd guarantee a third season, save my ass, make Aerrow hook up with me, and give Stork a girlfriend.**

**Aerrow: Wait! WHAT?**

**Me: What? It's a funny couple. Some of the stuff I read for you two is pretty hooot.**

***Dark Ace & Aerrow do this face O_e while I show them the hot yaoi stuff i found of them***

**Stork: Please re-**

**Me: I got stuff with you and Finn and you and Aerrow too, Stork.**

**Stork: O.e**

**Please review! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"_Hawks, I've got bad news._" Aerrow said over his headset.

Stork, standing across the dirt road playing a keyboard, grumbled his response. "_Uh huh. Couldn't be any worse than my horrible disguise._"

"C'mon, Stork." I said into my mic. "Cheer up. Look at the positive side: You're bringing music to the lives of the people in this city."

I heard the other Storm Hawks snicker as Stork glared at me to my spot. I was leaning on the counter of a stall I'd set up for my distraction. I wore a cloak with the hood up to protect my identity and my skin from the sun.

"_The real Snipe's ahead of schedule and on his way to Piper and Junko's location. We'll try to stall Snipe out here. You two gotta hurry it up._"

First up was Finn's attempt to stop Snipe. Gotta give him credit. He was able to handle it well…until he turned it into a Cyclonis and Snipe love story.

I had to agree with Snipe…Ew.

Next, Stork offered to play Snipe's favorite song.

Snipe stole his tip.

"_Oh that's just rude._" Stork grumbled.

Snipe looked pissed!

Then, Aerrow and Radaar appeared out of nowhere. Aerrow played his accordion while Radaar jumped around.

Snipe looked stunned and creeped out.

"That…is really creepy." Snipe said.

Aerrow and Radaar stopped. "A dancing monkey?" Aerrow asked.

"No, that outfit you're wearing." Snipe responded.

"And then there was three." I said, making a comment on how many times Aerrow had been made fun of for his outfit.

Snipe shoved Aerrow aside.

"_Alice! Up to you!_" Aerrow said quickly.

"I'm on it, Creepy." I teased.

Snipe walked by.

"Free samples!" I said in a peppy, Southern voice. "Just like the way Grandma made 'em."

Snipe looked over in confusion. I was a saleswoman selling several meats. No man Snipe's size would be able to resist.

It worked. Snipe shrugged and approached. I held up the tray. "Care for one?" I offered.

Snipe took one of the pieces of meat that was pierced by a toothpick and popped it in his mouth.

"Hm." He said. "This is pretty good. What is it?"

"Pork chops." I said with my accent. "My grandma had a special recipe she taught me when I was a girl."

"How much?" He asked.

"Well, I have a few packages you could have for pretty cheap pricing."

Snipe nodded and leaned against the counter.

"I have other samples you can try. I've got chicken, beef, pork…just about any meat you can think of."

"Let me try 'em. Gotta make sure I get what I can." He said, laughing.

I smiled and nodded. "This one's the chicken sampler."

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

Stork, Finn, Radaar, and I just watched as Alice _easily_ distract him.

"How did she do that?" Finn asked.

Stork and I shrugged. This was weird. She's still getting use to Atmos and she's easily manipulating the dimwitted Cyclonian commander.

"Snipe!" I heard someone growl. I jumped at the voice, immediately bringing my guard up.

Snipe jumped too as the tall man approached. "D-Dark Ace!" He shouted. "What is it?"

"Weren't you given orders to pick up the package?" Dark Ace inquired grimly.

"Yeah but I found a vender that's selling some great meat. Try some!"

The idiot actually shoved the food into the man's mouth, making him gag.

The man just ate it them spat the toothpick to the ground. I heard Alice giggle over the headset.

"What's so funny?" Dark Ace growled at her.

"Well, you, sir." She said innocently accent, while shielding her eyes under the hood. "The expression on your face was pretty cute."

Dark Ace staggered back. I had to bit my lip to keep from busting out in laughter. The rest of the team wasn't doing much better.

I stopped as soon as Snipe made his way to the tent he was supposed to get to.

"Alice! Keep your cool! Just keep doing what you're doing!" I whisper-ordered.

* * *

_**Alice**_

_Damn!_ I hissed mentally as I heard Aerrow's order. _What do I do? _I sighed mentally. _Just let him go and hope for the best outcome I suppose._

"What's your aim?" Dark Ace asked. He put his hands on the counter and leaned forward. He tried to see my face but I just smiled

"Just trying to make some money, sir." I said with a heavy accent.

"IMPOSTER!" A shout sounded from the tent.

Piper and Junko came out of the tent, running and screaming with Snipe right behind them.

"Got it!" Piper shouted, holding up a black box.

"Storm Hawks, we're outta here!" Aerrow ordered.

"Later!" I said as I jumped over the counter after my friends.

I rushed over to Aerrow's skimmer when I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"ALICE!" Everyone shouted.

"If you want her back, I'll be willing to trade her for the box." Dark Ace growled, pulling me into his lap. He then sped off into the distance. He circled the terra with Snipe behind, parachuting down.

I struggled desperately as his arm around my waist tightened.

"Quit moving!" He said. "You'll fall into the Wastelands."

"Whoop-de-do!" I growled back, hood still up. "I can live with that."

"Can you?" He inquired evilly.

"Hn?"

I was then thrown off the skimmer.

"WAAHHH!" I screamed as I was plummeting. Nothing was going to ease it either. I didn't have a parachute or wings like the others.

Something grabbed my ankle and I was flying in a random direction. I looked down-or is it up?-to see the Dark Ace holding my ankle.

He yanked me back onto his lap. "No more trouble then, Little Storm Girl?" He inquired.

I sneered at him then looked away.

_Looks like I'm stuck with him._

* * *

_**Piper**_

I leaned against the safe as Aerrow and Finn walked in.

"Beats me." I said, knowing he was wanting a report on what the thing was.

It was shaped like a pyramid…that's it.

"Whatever it is, we'll have to figure it out later," Aerrow said. "Right now, we need to figure out where Dark Ace and Snipe took Alice. This whole thing has put us behind on getting other stuff done around here, too."

I nodded and he, Junko, and Radaar left the room.

"Chores." Finn groaned.

I shook it off and began to leave. "I've been working on that piece of junk for so long, I can't tell day from night."

"Well, maybe you could try opening a window!" Finn shouted after me. I rolled my eyes in protest.

* * *

_**Finn**_

Just to made a point about my comment, I pounded my fist onto the counter to open the blinds of the only window in the lab.

The sun spilled into the room and hit the weird thingy.

As soon as the sun touched it, it began to float and turned inside out to reveal a glowing blue crystal on the inside. Before I could say anything to get the attention of anyone else, I was zapped with something!

Okay. So, maybe zap isn't right cuz it didn't even hurt. It more or less…it felt weird. My whole body felt tingly. It even felt like a part of me jumped out…_literally_!

It lasted only a second but it was enough to make me feel like I'd been running for a while.

_What the?_

As soon as I could see clearly again, I was freaked out in shock.

Before me…was _me!_

"Whoa." We said in sync.

We gasped and were both smiling.

_This is so cool!_

I shook my head while Other Me covered his mouth in shock. _Unbelievable!_

* * *

**Yes! _InFinnity _has begun! :D**

**Finn: Sweet! An episode all to myself!**

**Junko: What about that "Domo" episode?**

**Finn: Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that. Wait, wasn't there another one?**

**Junko: Yup. Sure was.**

**Finn: Awesome. What's the big plot twist for this one, Alanis?**

***Me glares at him; then points to chapter***

**Finn: The Dark Ace?**

**Me: He actually plays a big part in the chapter later on.**

**Finn: Nice.**

**Alice: What's up with the new Fanfiction User stuff?**

**Me: I don't know. I stay off FF for 2 days and _this_ happens? It scared me a little actually but in 3 minutes, i adjusted.**

**Piper: My turn now? *I nod* alanis Cross does not own Storm Hawks. They purely belong to Nerd Corps. She owns Alice and the slight OOCness of any characters that occurs.**

**Me: Yeah for ooc**

**Piper: *Blink* A-Anyway. _Alice in Atmos?_ is a purely fanmade thing that she did after watching _Alice In Wonderland (2010)_ at least 5 times in a row.**

**Me: GET READY! The big main plot is coming up! It is actually revealed a little more in the _Terra Neon_ arc! Also, ALICE MEETS %$#!*^&$! WOOT!**

***Storms Hawks & Cyclonians are in shock***

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**Alice**_

I was humming to the song that was playing on my iPod. It was the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth. Awesome movie I might add. The only part I kinda freaked about was when the retard was getting his nose smashed in by a wine bottle. Everything else…blood…gore…fantasy…not _Disney,_ that's for sure.

I sighed and let the songs play through as I laid down on a rock.

The next song that began to play was awesome! I even began to sing along to it. I couldn't help but smile at the irony of the lyrics given my situation.

_If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback_

_My best friend gave me the best advice_  
_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_  
_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_  
_And try to take the path less traveled by_  
_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day_  
_And tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past_  
_Donate every dime you have?_  
_If today was your last day_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_  
_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_  
_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_  
_So live like you'll never live it twice_  
_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day_  
_And tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past_  
_Donate every dime you have?_  
_Would you call old friends you never see?_  
_Reminisce old memories_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
_Swear up and down to God above_  
_That you finally fall in love_  
_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_  
_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_  
_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
_Regardless of who you are_  
_So do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_  
_Let Nothin' stand in your way_  
_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day_  
_And tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past_  
_Donate every dime you have?_  
_Would you call old friends you never see?_  
_Reminisce old memories_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_  
_Swear up and down to God above_  
_That you finally fall in love_  
_If today was your last day_

"Wow." I heard someone say as the music died down.

Confused, I looked over to see Snipe and Dark Ace staring at me. Snipe was smiling at me. It wasn't one of those creepy, bad guy smiles he sometimes got but a gentle…admiration smile. Dark Ace was better at least. He had a stern face as he stared at me but I could see him fighting a smile.

I sat up quickly, a freaked out expression on my face.

"Was I singing? _Out loud_?" I asked.

Dark Ace nodded with that stern face. My face instantly heated up and I turned around in my spot.

Okay. I guess by now, you're wondering why I haven't been tied up or anything yet, huh?

Simply put it: Even if I were to run away, Dark Ace would catch me _then_ tie me up. Quite frankly, I like being able to move freely.

"Go into town and see if Renswick has another one of the boxes." Dark Ace ordered Snipe.

The big idiot started to protest but I heard him walk away on his replacement Heli-Scooter. I felt watched as soon as the sound of the scooter vanished.

My back was heating up, some weird thing inside me saying that Dark Ace was watching me.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked over at him, confused. He then walked closer. I stood my ground (Or is it "Sat my ground" if I'm sitting on a rock?) as he approached. He sat next to me, eyeing me intensely.

_This is weird. I've never seen someone watch me so closely before._

"Why what?" I asked.

"Back on Terra Xoam, you saved my life. Why?" He asked again.

I felt his gaze pierce through me before I had a chance to throw up some guard. I knew my expression would've been priceless to anyone who was none-the-wiser of my situation. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't really know." I said, watching the clouds. "Truth be told, I think it's because I'm too soft. Ya know?"

"Hn." Dark Ace grunted.

I watched the clouds as I laid down. I found nice images in the sky. It was kinda awkward, being with Dark Ace and not talking but the clouds were helping me…kinda.

…_maybe not._

_**Aerrow**_

"FINN!" I shouted with Piper and Junko.

We approached the blonde idiot. He looked awkward and sheepish as he stood there. I crossed my arms as the Finn before me looked nervous and scared.

He better as _hell _have a good explanation for this.

"Uh…I…uh…" He said with hesitation. "I meant to tell ya…"

I hardened my glare. _Better as _hell_ be good_. I thought as he flattened himself against the door of the hanger.

"I think I discovered what that thing in the box does."

The door then opened. We all gasped as the hanger revealed Finn…at least a hundred Finns! They all turned to look at us non-Finns.

Finn laughed nervously. Junko held out a finger as he pointed at the duplicates, unable to even say anything.

Piper growled in frustration. No doubt upset that she figured it out before he did.

I just stared, completely shocked.

I knew Finn was…reckless but this…

_You've really done it this time, Finn._

_**Alice**_

Soon, I was standing outside the tent, listening to the argument inside. Dark Ace got fed up with waiting so we went back to the market. He wouldn't leave me by myself for paranoia of me running off to find my friends.

I probably would've.

Snipe was trying to get Renswick to give him another black box but the old timer insisted that there was only _one_. I rolled my eyes. I could hear Dark Ace sighing in frustration. I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose in thought of what this Cyclonis chick would do.

_I should probably ask them sometime what the big deal is with this chick._

"Alice?" A voice said. I looked over to see Finn!

"Finn!" I shout-whispered. I then tackled him in a hug. "Thank God you guys are all okay! I was worried you hadn't gotten away."

Finn patted my back. He seemed happy to see me. Maybe he was just flirting again though.

"Look at the cute couple!" Another voice said.

"Ooh! How cute!" Kissy sounds were then made by this voice.

I looked up to see two more Finns teasing myself and the Finn I was hugging. I stared in shock.

I held up a finger to point at the clones. "U…uh…what?" I asked.

"Yeah. We figured out what the thing in the box does." The Finn I was hugging said.

"So you're a clone?" I asked.

The Finn I was hugging smiled awkwardly. He then looked at the other two. "You guys hang out here. I'll get her back to the _Condor_." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The clones both said, saluting to the clone I hugged.

We began walking away. "Get back here!" I heard a growl from behind.

I looked over to see Dark Ace behind us. "Finns!" The Finn next to me shouted.

They all tackled Dark Ace. I kinda stared in shock. There must've been at least twenty Finns!

The Finn next to me grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the skimmer. I sat behind him, holding onto the back of his shoulder. He began to rev away.

"Later, Ace-y Boy!" I shouted as the wings deployed. He emerged from the Blonde Stack and looked up at me.

_What the…? _I thought as I saw a strange look in his eye.

"Ouch!" Finn said, rubbing his arm. That snapped me out of the trance.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. You?" He asked. I knew he was referring to the whole kidnapped issue.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Guys! Got Alice!" The Finn said as the door of the dark room opened. I walked into Piper's dark room to see that she had a disco ball going off.

I stared at it then at Piper. "What the _hell_, Pipes! We've got at least a hundred Finns on Saharr and you're playing with a _disco ball_? The fuck is going through your head?"

Junko hugged me. We all know what this means: Extreme lack of oxygen.

"Junko…can't…_breathe_!" I whispered hoarsely as he crushed me.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Alice! We were so worried!" The big teddy bear said, tears almost coming from his eyes.

Aerrow just nodded to me from the corner with a smile on his face. I could tell though that they were trying to figure out the clone issue.

"Ouch!" The two Finns in the room exclaimed, rubbing their arms.

"Geez, Finn." Piper said. "That isn't funny."

"I don't think he's joking, Pipes." I said, having finally fought out of Junko's grasp. I approached X Finn as his hand flew up to his shoulder. "Finn, let me see your shoulder."

Finn stared at me with his idiot face then his flirt face came on. "Need a strip tease?"

I smacked Finn in the face. The clone's head snapped to his left along side the X Finn's head. I blinked and stared. There was now a red mark on his face with an impression of my hand. I looked over at the clone. _Another hand mark? Wait a minute._ My mind reeled as I realized what was going on.

"Uh oh. That's not good." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Junko asked.

"It seems that what happens to one Finn happens to the rest."

"Which means...?" Clone Finn began.

"You can all feel each other's pain." Piper realized. "Something must be happening to the other clones which is why you guys were all in pain earlier."

"Something tells me that it was Snipe or Ace-y Boy's doing." I said, putting my chin in my hand.

"Ace-y Boy?" Everyone asked.

I stared with a serious face. "Yup. That's my nickname for him. Dark Ace sounds weird and reminds me of a cartoon villain, for one reason or another. Ace-y Boy is funny and is a real kick in his can."

Everyone began laughing.

"So anyway…" I said. I then pointed to the shiny glass ball next to some pyramid thing. "Disco ball? What?"

"I was gonna explain that before you showed up." Piper said, nodding. "First, you should know that the cloning process ensues when this crystal-" She motioned to the pyramid. "-reacts to direct sunlight." I nodded, showing her I understood. "This disco ball is powered by a Lunar Crystal with properties the exact opposite of a Solaris Crystal. Emitting light back into the prism may just cancel out our clone problem."

I smiled. "That's genius, Pipes!" I said, hugging her. "Your awesome!"

Piper just smiled and looked down at me.

Finns, Junko, Aerrow, and Radaar, on the other hand, looked confused as hell.

"Translation please?" X Finn asked.

Piper and I sighed. "The shiny ball may just fix you." We said in unison.

"Ah, shiny!" X Finn exclaimed, holding up a finger. "Got it."

I rolled my eyes. Piper got ready for the operation. Huh. Now that I think of it, I haven't played that game in ages. I wonder if Atmos even has that kinda gaming technology.

Oh, wait! A.D.D. just kicked in.

_...I still wanna play that game though._

"Whoa!" Aerrow said, holding up a hand. "Shouldn't we test it some more to make sure Finn's not in any danger?" He finished, motioning to X F.

…_Oh my god! That's an _awesome_ nickname!_

"The crystal's already got so many fractures from overuse, it may not last much longer." She said as I stared at the crystal. Just to prove a point, more cracks appeared.

X F beside me let out a shaky breath. "Please," He whined, holding up a finger. "Be gentle."

I smirked. "What?" I asked, getting in his face. "First time?" X F actually blushed as he staggered back!

"Alice!" Aerrow said, trying not to laugh.

I shrugged. Just before Piper was about to try it out, a doorbell rang. The darkroom's auto door opened. X F and I screamed at the sight.

_Snipe! Shit!_

In each hand, he held a Finn by the back of his shirt. "Sorry, guys," one of them said. "We caved and told him."

Snipe then threw them in. One Finn actually landed _on top of me_ while the other fell on his hands and knees in front of Junko.

The Finn on top of me just stared at me then smiled awkwardly. "Hey. Come here often."

"Yup. I'm always looking for another clone to kill." I said seriously. He then jumped off me and helped me up. The Finn shot me an apologetic smile.

Snipe then grabbed the Cloning Crystal. "Now I've got the gizmo." He taunted. "And a change to look at where you guys live. Huh. Pretty lame, if you ask me."

"You try living without insurance and financing." I grumbled. The Finn next to me _actually_ got my joke!

"Nobody asked you!" Junko shouted, pointing a finger at the muscular Talon.

He stepped forward to fight but tripped over the idiot Finn in front of him that had _yet to get up_!

Snipe just smiled and picked up the poor Wallop and threw him against the window. As his body hit the window, the blinds snapped open, letting sunlight pierce through.

"No!" I shouted, hoping to block the sun.

The Cloning Crystal in Snipe's hand glowed. I closed my eyes to block the light.

It felt so…odd.

I actually felt like a part of me was taking out. Like, I was split into two.

Snipe looked to his left. "Huh?" Next to him was another Snipe. At his right, _another_!

"Uh…Alice…" Piper said.

"What is it, Pipes?" Myself and another person said as I turned to her.

I looked beside me to see…_me!_

She stared at me with a blank expression. "Okay." She finally said. "This is weird."

"I'll say." I said back, rubbing the back of my neck. "Too much _Star Wars_ reference for me."

"Gotta admit: it was a good movie."

"Of course I'd admit that. You and I are one and the same."

"Calm down, Demi Lovato." She said, putting her hands up in protest. "No need to bring _Princess Protection Program_ into this."

I just stared at her. We smiled and giggled a little.

Snipe then laughed a little. Other Me and I just took a battle stance.

"Seems he's put one and two together." Other Me said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said.

The Storm Hawks, my clone, and I fought Snipes without weapons.

Bad idea.

We were beaten to a pulp.

* * *

I sat up and groaned, as did Other Me.

"Everyone okay?" We both asked.

"For the most part." Aerrow groaned as he pulled himself off the safe.

Other Me helped X Finn out of the crate of crystals he'd gotten stuck in.

"Damn." We both hissed.

"We've gotta find them before he makes too many." Piper said.

"But how? We don't know where they are." X F said.

"I do." I said. Everyone stared at me.

Other Me stood next to me. "Remember? We were kidnapped and held up for ransom."

"Unless Ace-y Boy stayed and said "Let's make a new camp sight"-"

"Which I doubt-" Other Me said.

"Snipe probably kept at the same place he was camping at last time we were there." We both finished in unison.

Everyone stared at us. Other Me put her arm around my shoulders and I did the same as we joined at the hips. If you have trouble seeing this, refer to _Ouran High School Host Club_.

"We can take you guys there." We said in sync. "Just tell us what we need to do when we get there."

Aerrow's eye actually _twitched_ at this! "Please!" He said, holding up his hands. "Stop that! That is really weird."

Other Me smiled at me. I nodded, seeing her thoughts.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" We both asked. "Freaked out?"

"_Yes_! Stop it!"

I looked at Other Me. "Ya wanna…?" I trailed off.

"Totally." We grabbed hands and spun around seven times before assuming the same position.

"Which one is the real one?" We asked.

Aerrow twitched again. "Alice! Stop it! Be serious!"

"Relax, Aerrow." I said, patting his shoulder. "We're just playing."

"Real Alice?" He asked.

"She is." Other Me said. "I'm not stupid enough to try to claim being the original. Besides, I'd be arguing with her which would be a hell of a head ache."

I shrugged. "It's true."

I felt a soft tip against my forehead. It made an X on my forehead. Piper stepped back. "Just so we know."

"Fair enough." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**_YO_! Sorry! I had to do the _Host Club_ reference and clone bit because it woul just be _too_ funny. I started off this chapter saying "I'm gonna do a Dark Ace/Alice bit, I'm gonna do a Dark Ace/Alice bit, I'm gonna-All right. I'm done with this. Pfft!" I ended up replacing that with Other Alice. **

**...When i think Other Alice, i automatically think of Other Mother from _Coraline._ Great movie. Freaky book!**

**Ravess: So, i guess it's my turn?**

**Me: Yeah. Go for it.**

**Ravess: Alanis Cross does _NOT_ own Storm Hawks. She owns only Alice, OOC-ness, and the upcoming plot development.**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll find the upcoming plot quite...*Dark smile* _interesting._**

**Stork: That's my thing.**

***Shrug***

**Aerrow: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Two Finns came in and told us what they saw.

"Three Snipes was enough," Junko said. "But an _army_ of 'em?"

Poor Radarr whimpered as he wobbled in his stance. Junko offered his ice pack and put it on the cabbit's head. However, as soon as it dropped on his head, Radarr fell face first off the safe!

When he got up, he looked worse. I picked up the poor cabbit.

My clone grabbed a smaller ice pack and gave it to Radarr. As dizzy as the poor guy was, he still was grateful for the ice pack.

My clone then gave the big ice pack back to Junko.

"At least it's getting dark," Piper said. "So he won't be able to make any more clones until sunrise. But all that stress he's putting on the crystal may destroy it before we get it back and reverse the process on Snipe and Finn."

Aerrow smiled at that. "An army of Snipes shouldn't be hard to find. We've also got two girls who were kidnapped by him and the D-I mean-Ace-y Boy a few hours ago."

We all smiled. I did a mild victory dance along side my clone that no one saw because as soon as they looked over at us, we stopped and acted casual. I don't mean like "Finn broke Piper's Thingamajig" casual. I mean "I'm bored. Wanna play a game?" casual.

"Let's move." Aerrow said, snapping me out of my Para-babble.

With that, all of us ran out but I still held Radarr in my arms for fear that he'd pass out.

* * *

"First, Terra Saharr," The real Snipe said, standing before an army.

"Then the quadrant!" They all said in sync.

"Don't count on it, Snipes!" Aerrow said next to me.

I held up the energy blade that Aerrow gave me. "Ready for your training?" Piper said to me.

"You bet." I said. The blade then lit up with a light green glow. Beautiful color I might add.

"Just give us a target and we'll slice it up like Thanksgiving turkey." Other me said.

"You gotta be kidding." Snipe said in amusement. "Hah! A couple of Storm Hawks against my-"

"-Army?" The rest finished for him.

"Not quite." Aerrow said, pointing up.

Parachuting down was our own Clone Army.

"You're not the only one with an army," X F said.

The Finns landed behind and around us. Snipe, enraged, pointed his mace at us and shouted "Attack!"

It was actually pretty cool. Being that this was my first real battle, I was doing pretty good.

Other Me stuck by my side and we watched each other's back.

_**Aerrow**_

I crossed my arms and watched as Radarr covered Snipe's eyes. Snipe actually tried to hit Radarr with his mace. He ended up hitting himself in the butt, making him drop his weapon.

Snipe looked at me in confusion when he realized he wasn't holding his weapon. I just pointed behind him.

The idiot turned to see my cabbit with a mace, growling. The Snipe then sped off with Radarr behind him with mace in hand. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I looked over to see the two Alice's fighting in perfect unison. They were in sync but it looked like they'd practiced it for years for a dance competition almost.

It was…_magnificent_. Their bodies crossed each other's in unison as their swords blocked maces. They were then joined at the ankle and went in opposite directions to fight more of the clones.

_She's good._ I thought to myself. _I hope she wouldn't mind joining our team for good._

"Crap!" I hissed as I saw that she was now _surrounded_ by at least _twenty_ Snipes!

I was about to charge in but the two Alice's were able to fight off the Snipes easily.

They were surrounded by unconscious Snipes, proudly smug. The two then high-fived each other.

Then, all the Finns were on the ground, fighting!

"You know," Piper said irritably. "We could fight these Snipes better if you Finns stopped trying to show each other up!"

I couldn't help but agree.

"Aerrow!" The Alices said as they stood, fighting Snipes. "We've got an idea!"

They then kicked the Snipes away. "I'm all ears." I said.

"What if we were to surrender?" X Alice suggested.

"Huh?"

The clone then explained it all. I liked the plan. _Hope this words._

"That's it!" I shouted. "Uh, okay, okay." I said, holding up my hands. "We surrender."

"We do?" Piper asked.

I gave her a smile. Yes. We do. "But only to the top Snipe," I simplified.

"Which one of you is the best?" Other Alice asked.

That's…when the argument began.

"Go for it, Radarr." X Alice said.

Radarr then went through the crowd of idiots. He was in there for a while as the Snipes soon became more violent.

We all ran to the skimmers. X Alice rode with me while Other Alice rode with X Finn. Radarr jumped into the cockpit.

We all managed to get to the _Condor_, Snipes none-the-wiser. "Great plan." I told X Alice and Other Alice.

"Thank you." They said in unison, high-fiving each other.

We managed to get all the Finns and both Alices in the hanger bay.

_**Alice**_

We were waiting for Aerrow to get the disco ball before I turned to Other Me.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya." I said to her. I suddenly felt sad, given that she was basically about to die.

She shrugged casually and smiled. "It's cool. Fun while it lasted, yeah?"

I nodded. "At least someone got my Earth jokes."

She then patted my shoulder. "And it will never happen again." She said sympathetically and jokingly.

I sighed and laughed. "Ah, the sadistical jokes that no-one here will ever enjoy."

Other Me groaned in thought. "Well, maybe Stork would."

"True."

Aerrow activated the disco ball.

I watched the ball before closing my eyes, expecting some weird feeling.

A whirling sound resonated within the hanger. I reopened my eyes. Nothing happened.

All the clones were still there. Then, each Finn clone began to fade away slowly. I turned to my clone. She smiled and held out her hand. I smiled back and took it. We held hands for a moment more before she vanished.

"It worked!" Piper cheered as all the clones faded away. She grabbed the disco ball out of Aerrow's hands and ran to her scooter. "Now to take care of the Snipes!"

I turned to watch the last of the Finn clones disappear. X F stared at me before…

"Wait!" Aerrow called after Finn as she sped off. "I think we undid the real Finn, too." He said with sadness.

We all couldn't help but feel sad. Even as Stork stood there, sadness dwelled in him.

Not even X F was here.

"No…" I croaked.

* * *

We all stood in the dark room. I sighed sadly and angrily as I was leaning on the wall. A hand touched my shoulder. I didn't know whose it was.

"If it happened to him…" I began, swallowing something caught in my throat. My voice came out dry either way. "Then why didn't it happen to me?" I asked.

I could feel the eyes of each boy in the room on me. "Ali-" Junko began.

He was interrupted by me slamming a fist on the wall. It was actually enough to dent it. Everyone jumped back. I hit three more times before there was a piercing pain in my hand. I was seething with rage now.

Stork moved his hand from my shoulder and took my now bleeding hand carefully. He told me something but I wasn't listening. I think he knew that.

_Why? …WHY?_

"Hey, guys!" Piper greeted us cheerfully. "It worked!"

Junko, ears down, stood on one side of the safe while Aerrow stood on the other. Radarr sat on the safe with ears drooping while Stork just held my bleeding hand.

To look at things from a lighter side, I was shocked he wasn't freaking out about infection and whatnot.

Aerrow was gonna say something but just swallowed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Piper asked. She was freaked out no doubt. I mean, all of us like this. Hell, even _Aerrow_ was on the verge of tears.

"The real Finn is gone too!" Junko said, covering his face with his hands.

"But only the clones are supposed to disappear," She stammered. She then held up the crystal for some sign of reassurance. "Maybe we can reverse the reverse."

As soon as she finished saying that, it turned to dust.

"Oh no…" She barely gasped.

No hope. No more chances.

Finn's really go-

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_The fuck?_

Everyone jumped a little. The knocks came again.

"Inside the safe?" I mumbled aloud.

Radarr opened the safe. "About time!" The irritated occupant said. "I've been stuck in here all day!"

_Finn!_

He was cramped inside the safe. I helped him out as Piper said, "The Finn I marked with an X was a clone, too! That's why he disappeared!"

Finn stood shakily, sore from being in the safe. "Rotten clone knocked me out and dumped me in here," He whined. "Can't believe I did that to myself!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "The nerve of me!"

Junko then crushed him, causing a gasp to come from the blonde. "Finn, buddy! We thought we lost you!"

"Uh, Junko," Finn gasped, tongue handing out. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Junko apologized, putting down the blonde idiot.

I stared at him. Finn then stared at my bleeding hand. "Alice, what happened to your hand?"

I glared then punched him in the gut. He stooped over and grabbed his gut, wheezing for air.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF US! If you ever find something that clones you, turns you different colors-Hell! If it gets rid of your blonde hair, you better as hell tells us the second it happens!"

"Did I miss something?" Finn asked, jumping behind the Wallop.

A hand touched my shoulder. "She's just glad to have you back." Stork said next to me. I glared at him then pouted as I looked at the ground.

"So what if I am?"

Everyone just laughed at my angry passion.

* * *

**Finn's ALICE! I mean, Finn's _alive_. I meant to write that the first time. I corrected it then thought "I'll just leave that in there."**

**It was a lot of fun writing this chapter because of the Other Alice/X Alice fighting. When I wrote it, I was thinking of the game _Bayonnetta._ If you haven't played it/don't own an XBox 360, GET A COPY/THE SYSTEM! I play it everytime i'm at my best friend's house because I don't own one. There's a scene at the begginning of the game where Bayonetta and Jean are fighting the Angels using Witch's Time. It. Is. COOL.**

**Dark Ace: Can I play it?**

**Me: Can you come to my world?**

**Dark Ace: ...if i say yes and it turns out I'm lying, would you be mad?**

**Me: Yes and just about any other fangirl in this world.**

**Dark Ace: ...damn.**

**Me: LOLZ. Whose turn is it anyway?**

**Arygyn: Can I do it, doll?**

***I scream like a girl (I am but I normally don't scream like a girl) and I jump up. Dark Ace catches me and i hold onto him for dear life. Dark Ace looks at me even though my face is buried in his neck. I shake like a baby. Aerrow walks in. Sees me, Dark Ace, and Arygyn.***

**Aerrow: What's going on?**

**Arygyn: The doll realized her drab style.**

**Dark Ace: What's wrong with it?**

***Everyone looks at my black shorts, black "I :heart: DC" hoodie, ear plugs hanging from inside of collar. I pout to strangely dressed guy.***

**Dark Ace: Why are you scared of him?**

**Me: He reminds me of a _pedophile_!**

**Arygyn: Hunny, if i'm molesting anyone, it'll be that handsome Rex Guardian.**

***I run out screaming "BAD IMAGES! WAAAH!".***

**Aerrow: Okay. This is bad. Dark Ace, go find Hayley *Yes that's my name :3*. Arygyn, just do the disclaimer. I'll go find her Kitty Blanket. Audience, you review. Let's go!**

***Aerrow runs out***

**Dark Ace: Right. Hayley! *Goes off in search for me***

**Arygyn: Well then. Miss Short Legs doesn't own _Storm Hawks._ She just owns cute little Alice-babe, the OOCness that a lot of characters get, and the tantilizing future plot development.**

***I'm curled in a ball in a dark room. Dark Ace and Aerrow walks in. Dark Ace tries to comfort me and Aerrow wraps me a blue blankets with moons, stars, and anime cats.***

**Me: Pedophile and Harrier doing..._ew_!**

_**LOLZ! Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I watched Aerrow as his body was encased with a blue glow as we stood on the runway of the _Condor_. He jumped up and let loose an energy. I watched it go flying off into the Wastelands.

"Whoa." I whispered.

"It's called Lightning Claw." Aerrow said. "Every sky knight has a special move that they can use in combat. Lightning Claw is mine."

"How do you learn these moves?"

"You don't, really. It is a type of energy that just builds up." Aerrow scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to explain."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So what you're saying is that your anger built up and you suddenly could use Lightning Claw for the first time. The attack only came around because of emotional stress."

Aerrow blinked then laughed. "Yeah! Exactly!"

I smiled.

"I'm not going to be able to teach you your move but your training as a Sky Knight starts now."

"Let's get started then."

_**Stork**_

The _Condor_ listlessly floated in the air as everyone stood on the runway. Junko was attempting cooking again, Piper was tanning, and Finn was…being Finn. I read a book of dark stories that Alice had in her bag. I had to say, this Edgar Allan Poe man was a genius.

_Telltale Heart_ was my favorite alongside _The Cask of Amontillado._ Alice had recommended both of them and they were _good_.

"Ngh!" Alice grunted as she swung at Aerrow.

I looked up to see them fighting. It was interesting. Aerrow was giving her pointers and showing her proper stances that he'd learned.

I watched as she lunged at Aerrow with her green energy blade. She swung at Aerrow's blades with full force, keeping her stance as Aerrow staggered back slightly.

Aerrow smirked as they held their blades together, sparks flying. Aerrow shoved Alice enough to make her stagger back. He then swiped his foot across her ankles. She fell instantly and was pinned down and disarmed by the Sky Knight.

I nearly cracked up laughing upon seeing the glare she sent Aerrow. It was priceless. She was scowling at him almost to the point that it reminded me of The Dark Ace.

Everyone else laughed as she was released from the ground and pouted at him. Nevertheless, she smiled up at her "Big Brother."

I liked that thought. Alice looked as though she needed a family more than anything in the world.

"Okay, guys. Food's ready!" Junko announced.

Everyone but Alice groaned. "I don't get it." She said as she walked up to me.

"Junko's…not the best cook." I said slowly.

"Oh."

We all escaped inside with Alice next to me. I sat in my spot as Piper pulled out her food. She served it to us. Piper even served her special Sand Cakes.

"You really like those, don't ya, Stork?" Alice asked.

"Her cooking is good." I protested as I turned to her. I flinched when I saw a devilish smirk on her face. I pulled back a little in defense. "W-What?"

"Do you like Pipes?" She asked.

Everyone busted out laughing at that. Piper smiled at it too. The sirens began to warring loudly.

"What've we got?" Aerrow asked, set in leader mode.

I looked out through the binoculars to see…

"Raptors!" I shouted.

"Raptors?" Alice asked as she stepped up next to me. "What are those?"

I passed the binoculars to her as Aerrow, Piper, and Junko ran out to face them.

"Lizard men?" Alice said. "That's not normal back home."

She ran beside me as I steered the _Condor_ away. "Whoa!" Alice shouted. Her shout was followed by a loud _thunk_ which was followed by a series of thuds. I looked over to see her buried under a bunch of crates filled with a bunch of tools.

I helped her out from under the crates as Finn took to the canon. Alice looked up to me with those bright golden eyes of hers, smiling. She nodded in thanks but went serious as soon as there was an explosion.

"What should I do?" She asked, turning to me.

The doors shot open to reveal Leugey and Spitz. I yelped and stood back. "Just make sure they don't take down the _Condor_!"

"You've got it!" She said.

_**Alice**_

_Okay…time to use what you've learned._

I stood before the two Raptors. One was incredibly fat and the other was skinny and looked like a weasel.

"Hey, clowns. 'Sup?" I said with a smirk as I pulled out my energy blade.

"Dah!" The fat one said. "We're not clowns. We're R-Raptors under Repton's control."

I stared at the fat one with a straight up "What the hell?" face. I looked at the skinny one. "He's the lovable idiot of the group, isn't he?"

The skinny one nodded.

"Can I have your names? I at least wanna know who my opponents are. Ya know? Common courtesy and all."

"Nameth Thpitz." The skinny one said. "That'th Leugey. We're Raptorth."

"Got it."

"What's your name then?" Leugey asked.

"I'm Alice. You can call me an Honorary Storm Hawk." I then took a battle stance. "Ready, set, go!"

I then lunged at them with my energy blade. Spitz took out some weird blade that reminded me of a double edged blade. Oh wait. That _is_ a double edged blade.

"Come and get it, human." Spitz hissed.

I scoffed as we locked blades. "Oh, c'mon. The whole point of telling someone your name is so you'll be addressed as such, Spitz. C'mon. Doesn't that Repton guy ever call you by your name?"

"Nope." Leugey said, lunging at me. I dodged, jumping up and spring boarding off the guy…lizard…whatever.

"What does he call you then?" I asked him.

"He usually calls us Idiot or Weaklings." Leugey said.

I blinked as our blades sparked. "Well…that's not very leader like."

The two looked at me funny.

"A leader should usually compliment the team and take care of them like family."

"Where would we find a leader like that?" Spitz said.

"Yeah. We're the bad guys!" Leugey said.

"Then try not being the bad guys." I said with a shrug. "Why not part from Repton and make your own squadron?"

The two looked at me funny before looking at each other thoughtfully.

"Alice…" Stork said behind me. "Stop making friends with the enemy and get them off the ship!"

"Fine." I said, teasingly. "Open a window!"

Stork raised an eyebrow to me but did as I said.

I slowly dragged the fight to the window. The two lunged at me but I jumped over them and kicked them both out of the ship.

"Way to go, Alice!" Finn shouted as I watched the two Raptors deploy parachutes.

I panted as the adrenaline shot through me. "Wow." I breathed, looking down at my hands.

"Great job, Alice!" I heard Aerrow shout from outside. I looked up at him to see him, Piper, Radarr, and Junko whooping for me.

I nodded but yelped when a darker colored Raptor appeared. "Aren't you an interesting looking human." He hissed.

He snagged me by his tail and dragged me through the skies. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shouted. "Dammit! Bad guys! This is a public service announcement! Stop fucking kidnapping me!"

"Alice!" I heard Stork shout.

I looked over at the worried Hawks. "Attack them!" The vicious Raptor next to me ordered his squadron.

The started going after them as the Raptor that held me tried to take me away.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"Why would I want that?" The idiot hissed.

"Just who do you think you are?"

The Raptor gripped me by my collar and pulled me to his face. "The names-s Repton, girly. I'm the leader of the Raptors. You watch yourself or I might just drop you into the Wastelands-s."

I snarled at him. "You let me go _right. NOW._ Before I kick your sorry ass!"

Repton snarled back at me. "You little brat! You better shut your yap before I _shut it_ for _you_!"

I growled and felt the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. "I'd like to see you try!"

_**Aerrow**_

I brought down Hoerk quickly and started to make my way to Alice…only to stop myself.

"What the?"

I saw that she was encased by a bright green glow while she was held in Repton's grip.

"I'd like to see you try!" I heard her growl.

She flipped up into the air and released all the energy at once. The energy took on the form of a _dragon_ almost! The dragon roared and chomped down on Repton, causing him to fall from his undamaged skimmer.

Repton fell through the skies as Alice landed on his skimmer. She flew it expertly back to the _Condor._ "Um…A-Aerrow?" She said as soon as we were close enough. "What did I just do?"

"You found your move." I said, proud of her.

"What was it?"

"The was The Dragon's Wrath!" Piper said in shock. "There was only one other who could ever use that move! He's been dead for well over a millennia!"

Alice looked at her in shock while I stared at her in awe. "Way to go, Alice!" I said.

"You even managed to swipe a souvenir." Finn shouted from his canon.

Alice smiled shyly. "Heheh…heh…eh…" She said as she fidgetted on her "souvenir."

_**Ace**_

I knelt before Master Cyclonis as she played with her crystal machine.

"Well, Dark Ace, how long has it been since your last visit to Terra Rex?" She said in a childish voice.

How that grated my nerves… "Quite a while. Not since I tried to obtain the Phoenix Crystal."

She hummed in thought. "Don't you think it's about time for another visit with the Rex Guardians? I would very much like to see them squirm."

I nodded to her. "I think it is."

"Good. Go cause a little mayhem on their snobbish terra. Give the sky knight my regards." She said as she waved a hand over her shoulder, dismissing me.

I bowed and left, ordering a Talon to ready a fleet.

"_Truth be told, I think it's because I'm too soft. Ya know?"_ An image of curious golden eyes and brown hair before me.

I mentally slapped myself. _Dammit!_ That Alice girl…why is _she_ on my mind right now?

I made my way to my skimmer, checking the crystals inside. _All fully charged like I left them. Good._

"_If today was your last day…And tomorrow was too late…Could you say goodbye to yesterday?"_

_STOP IT!_ I roared inside my head, halting the singing. _Stop thinking about that damn girl!_

"Ready when you are, sir." A Talon said.

I nodded. "We make to Terra Rex for an attack."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted. "You heard him. To Terra Rex. _Move_!"

I launched out of the hanger bay to fly out of Cyclonia.

_Focus, man._ My conscience told me. _Stop thinking about _that_ girl. A girl for-heaven's sake-should not distract you from your missions!_

_**Alice**_

"HACHOOO!" I sneezed loudly into my arm, making the Merb next to me jump. I sniffled. "Sorry, Stork." I said, wiping my arm with my disposable napkin.

"You catching a cold?" Junko asked.

"Nah. There was an old wives tale back home that every time you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you behind your back." I said with a shrug.

Finn snorted. "It's a miracle _Piper_ doesn't sneeze twenty-four-seven with how much I talk about her." He said sarcastically.

"You talk about me behind my back?" Piper said in disbelief behind him.

"When'd you get there?" He asked, jumping up.

I chuckled as an argument ensued. "They always argue like that?" I asked the carrier pilot.

"Yeah. Remind me of an old married couple."

I bit back a laugh as I turned to watch the skies of Atmos. "Wow. Stork, the ever so pessimistic Merb, actually tells jokes? I've seen it all now." I said.

"Hn." Stork grunted as he pulled a lever next to him.

* * *

**Phew. This took a while because I wasn't quite sure how to introduce it. These next few chapters were inspired by _angel on wings._ She's (I hope it's a she! XD) been supporting me throughout the making of this story and I dedicate the _Terra Rex Arc_ to her. Hoo-hoo-hooo! I'm going to have so much fun with this because Harrier...well...you'll see. Oh *Deep voice* you _will_ see.**

***All of Storm Hawks and (awesome) Cyclonians dead pan.***

**Cyclonis: Whose turn is it now?**

**Me: Ummm... *****Radarr jumps up and down and waves arms. i smile.* This is gonna be awesome. Your turn, Radarr!**

***Radarr smiles. Turns to everyone. Points to me.***

**Piper: Um...girl? *Radarr shakes head and points to me again.* Alanis. *Radarr pokes his nose. Holds up two fingers.* Second word...**

***Radarr looks sad and looks at me***

**Me: I really don't know how to write a disclaimer through charades. *Holds up laptop* Why don't you just type on this? It'll be easier.**

***Radarr types the following: ALANIS CROSS DOES NOT OWN STORM HAWKS. THEY BELONG TO NERD CORPS. SHE OWNS ALICE, OOC, AND FUTURE PLOT DEVELOPENT***

**Me: You spelled that last word wrong.**

***Radarr retypes: PLOT DEVELOPMENT. PLEASE REVIEW.***

**Aerrow: I'm kinda curious as to how the whole charades thing would've worked.**

**Me: Meh. I'll figure out how to use that later. I'm not sure how though. Oh well. Please review! And thank _angel on wings_ for her (still hoping it's a girl) comment on my last chapter. Without her (?) these next few chapters wouldn't exist. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

I yawned and stretched as I woke up early in the morning.

_Another bad night…damn_.

I had another nightmare about…_that_ night.

I stood up slowly and shuffled to my closet. I pulled out a pair of new jeans that Piper had given me as she'd found these in the _Condor's_ storage room from a little over two or three years ago. I sighed in defeat.

_Damn my shortness…_

I slipped on the jeans that surprisingly fit me well.

_And once again I'm wearing clothes that belong to used to be a twelve-year-old's._

I sighed and put my bra own. As I hooked the back of it, my fingers brushed against a welt. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my back. There lain old scars. They were pale from lack of sun but were well cared for. They were hidden well at least. They rested along the spine, shoulder blades, and the lower ribs.

Ten in total.

In an instant, I recalled the night I watched my parents be killed.

* * *

_Flashback_

THUNK! SPLATTER!

_Those sounds resonated into my small room. I looked up from my history book that was shone on by my desk lamp._

Did Dad drop my tea again?_ That was the only thought I had at the time._

_I shrugged it off and continued to read when another _thunk_ rang out._

"_Jesus Christ." I said out loud as I stood from my desk chair. "C'mon, Dad. Quit being a klutz." I said as I walked out of my room._

_The steps squeaked as I walked down the old stairwell. I sighed and yawned, closing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen._

"_How many times are you gonna drop something?" I asked._

_I opened my eyes and my tired, irritated expression was replaced by that of horror._

_I looked on the ground at a man's feet. There lain two corpses in a pool of blood. I gulped and looked up at the man in the shadows._

"_W-Why?" I asked him._

_I heard a deep chuckle as he tilted his purple top hat down. He wore a dusty green over coat, black dress pants, a white dress shirt splattered with blood, and in his black gloved hands he held a knife._

"_I'm not certain what you are-"_

"_WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS!" I shouted, grabbing the baseball bat I kept in the umbrella holder._

_Another chuckle emerged from him. Before I could blink, I was disarmed and on my stomach._

_Shots of pain shot through my back._

"_Nah!" I groaned. "You bastard!" Another, final shot streaked down my back as the knife ran down my spine._

"_I would like to be addressed as Mad Hatter. Hatter if you will, dearest Ali."_

_I glared into his dark yellow eyes._

"_If you wish to avenge your parents and yourself, come to the world of clouds."_

"_You… bastard…" I whispered as he left the room. "You coward." I watched him open the back door. "Mark my words: I'm going to get stronger but I will not kill you!"_

_A snort as those gold eyes turned to me. "We'll see about that, little Ali."_

_With that, he was gone._

"_YOU BASTARD!" I shouted._

* * *

I clenched my fist at the harsh memory.

"Alice, you awake?" A voice said as the door opened. I heard a gasp and turned to see a blonde boy.

"Finn…" I said.

He was looking at my body…no. He was looking at my _back_!

I yanked the sharpshooter in quickly and closed the door, making sure no one else came in. I locked it and I heard him gulp as soon as the sound rang out.

I turned my gaze to him. The blonde flinched as soon as I looked at him. "Tell a soul and your life becomes a living hell." I threatened.

Finn nodded with a serious face. I sighed and grabbed my new tee shirt. "Can I ask how those happened?"

"No." I said firmly. "You can't. Don't ever mention these to anyone at all. Got it?"

"But why not?"

I looked at him. The blonde's confused blue eyes bored into me for a while before that same confusion was replaced with something like horror and realization.

"They happened five years ago…didn't they?"

I looked away from him as I put my boots on.

"Alice, answer me. Those happened the night your parents were killed, right?"

I didn't answer again. I just stood up and left.

"Ali-" He was interrupted by sirens going off.

I looked at him firmly. "No time for this. Move!"

We ran to the main room. As I entered, I was flung to the left wall. Instincts made me quickly grab the nearest pipe so I wouldn't smash into the wall again.

Give me credit. I'm learning.

"What's going on?" I groaned as I stood straight again when the ship leveled out.

"Talons attacking Terra Rex." Aerrow told me. "Finn, Piper, Junko; I need you with me. Let's go, Radarr."

The little cabbit trilled in confirmation.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"Stay and help out Stork."

I nodded and grabbed my energy blade. "Just tell me what I need to do."

There was an explosion outside that made me stumble. "Hold on tight and keep a look out for anything that comes near the ship."

_No action? Disappointing._ I thought with a smirk as I nodded to the Merb.

I hoped up to pulled down the binoculars and looked around. "Three Talons at six."

I watched as a canon fired at them, blasting them from the sky before I searched for more of the bastards.

"Five Talons at ten and four."

The five were shot instantly.

It continued like that for a while until…

"Hey…Stork." I said, squinting at the sight.

"What is it?" Stork asked frantically. "Vulca bats? Nightcrawlers? Oh, wait. It's day."

"No. It's…I think they're allies."

"Who?"

"Some guy in gold armor is leading a group of snobs."

"Oh." He said in relief. "That's Harrier and the Rex Guardians. They're allies…sort of."

"Let me take a gander at this." I said with a clearly fake British-accent. "The Rex Guardians are a group of pompous pansies who don't know how to put aside their pride and honor. Due to this, they have high…erm…dissatisfaction in our free spirit. Hm?" I finished, looking at him.

Stork stared at me, biting the inside of his lip to stop a laugh; at least, that's what it looked like.

"Yeah." He said, coughing. "You hit the nail dead on."

I smiled proudly at that and looked back out. "Looks like the Talons are retreating." I found Aerrow. He was waving his arm as he watched me. Well, not me directly. Probably the _Condor._ He pointed to the terra. "He wants us to land, I think."

"_Stork,_" Aerrow's voice rang over the intercom of the _Condor_. "_Take the ship into Rex for the night._"

"And I was right." I mumbled.

* * *

We landed on Terra Rex's port. I stepped out with the Merb as Aerrow and Junko came to pick us up via skimmer.

I sat with Aerrow while Stork rode with Junko.

As we flew over head, I watched the citizens below. They were all either helping with the clean up or cheering for the victory over the Talons. I looked down when I saw one particular person. It was that blonde sky knight in the gold armor.

He just kept staring at me.

I pursed my lips then stuck my tongue out at him. The guy had the funniest expression on his face and I just cracked up laughing.

"What did you do?" Aerrow asked upon looking at the guy's face.

"S-Stuck my tongue out at him."

Aerrow just shook his head in disbelief. He probably has gotten used to my act by now.

* * *

"Who is this…er…charming young lady, Aerrow?" The blonde asked as I got off Aerrow's skimmer.

_Huh. He's got a British-Accent…sweet._

"Her name's Alice. She's our newest member."

"I see." He said. He then approached me carefully. "I am Harrier, Sky Knight of Terra Rex, Miss Alice." He said, holding his hand out.

I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet ya, mate." I said as I took his hand.

Harrier smiled and tugged my hand up higher.

"Eh…" I groaned. I blinked when his breath fell on my knuckles.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Alice." He said before his lips touched my knuckles.

I just stood there like an idiot whose knuckles were being kissed by a Brit. I was suddenly yanked away. I looked up to see Stork looking at him.

"What _diseases_ do you intend to give Alice?" He said angrily.

Harrier blinked. "I mean only the highest respects for Miss Alice. Although, I could've lived without her sticking her tongue out at me." He said the latter softer but everyone caught it either way.

A growl emanated from Stork. "Hey, Stork-buddy." I said, getting his attention. "Are you…okay?"

"Fine." He then pulled out a random can of Atmos-Knows-What and sprayed it on the hand Harrier kissed. "Gotta disinfect it or you could contract some kind of disease." He told me.

I shrunk away from the Merb. "Right." I said doubtfully. I then snapped my fingers. "Oh right! Piper!" I said, getting the girl's attention. "You said you were wanting to show me some crystal?"

Piper blinked but caught on. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about it because of the attack."

I grabbed the girl's arm and we began to walk away. "Catch you guys later. Pipes and I are gonna look at some crystals!"

We then ran off.

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

I watched as the two girls ran away. Alice seemed…

"Odd little one, isn't she?" Harrier said.

"Yeah but that's Alice for ya." Finn said. "Always bouncing around doing one thing or another. She can't keep still for too long. She's lying though."

I looked at Finn curiously as he kept talking.

"She wasn't talking to Piper at all. She was talking to me because I was trying to get some information about her scars. What's wrong with-"

"Scars?" Junko asked, voicing all our thoughts.

Finn paled completely. "Wait…did I just…say something I shouldn't have?"

"Quite loudly." Harrier informed. "For your life, I would stop. I doubt Miss Alice would appreciate that."

Stork grumbled under his breath. "Hey, Stork?" Junko asked. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me with confusion. "I feel fine. Why? Is there something on me?" He then frantically searched his body for anything foreign.

"No, no. It's just…every time Harrier mentions Alice, you seem upset."

I smirked at that, realizing what was going on with Stork.

"Isn't it obvious?" Finn said, laughing.

"What's obvious?" Junko said.

"Stork's got a crush on Alice." I said.

"Do _not."_ Stork said, glaring at me.

Harrier cleared his throat, grabbing our attention. "If you would like, I want to invite you all for dinner. It's the least we can do for your helping us."

I nodded. "We appreciate that, Harrier. Thank you. We'll accept the invitation."

The only ones who groaned were Finn and Stork.

* * *

**Hey, guys. What up? By now, I'm pretty sure you've noticed my new name. If you haven't, it's time to get off the computer 'cause your eyes are waay too stressed from staring at the screen for too long. I changed it to that because my friends have dubbed me Lupin on account of my...animal instincts. Lupin is an adaptation from the correct word for "wolf." No. I didn't adapt it from Harry Potter's Professor Lupin.**

**Finn: Good to be back in action.**

**Aerrow: So, how'd you manage to regain stability?**

**Me: Well, turned out that I got pretty badly sick. Just a little flu. *rubs nose* I'm still sniffly but I'm fine. Due to it, I've forced myself to become healthier. I've been drinking lots of tea and water, having grapes (Green ones = Yay-e), and been getting more active. My sleeping schedule is slightly off but it's not crazy like it was now.**

**Piper: *Patting my shoulder* Well, that's good. We don't need you dying and leaving everyone to wonder what happened.**

***I nod in agreement as I dance lightly to "Pretty Handsome Awkward" by The Used; Junko looks at FF***

**Junko: What language is that?**

**Me: Oh. It's Espanol. Spanish.**

**Dark Ace: What's it say?**

**Me: Lupin the Sadistic One.**

***everyone dead pans. Cyclonis approaches me and hugs me lightly***

**Cyclonis: I've found my long-lost twin.**

**Me: *Toothy Grin***

**Harrier: Why am I here again?**

**Finn: Read this. *Shows him Ch. 11***

***Harrier reads it***

**Harrier: What the? Hayley, what _is_ this?**

**Me: Humor, asshole. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Harrier: How could you right it?**

**Me: Because I am sadistic; read my name.**

**Harrier: *sigh* Hayley-**

**Me: LUPIN!**

**Harrier: _Lupin_ does not own _Storm Hawks_, just Alice and Wonderland adaption.**

**Me: So, pretty please review!**

***Hearts float about***


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Alice**_

"They invited us over for dinner?" Piper asked, shocked as I was.

"Yeah. Harrier thinks it's the least they could do for us." Junko said.

"That's nice." I said. I yawned a little as we walked down the overly decorated halls. "Seems interesting at least."

When I dragged Piper away, I had quickly explained that I just needed to get away from the boys. She asked why, and I said that Stork freaked me out a little.

"Here it is." Piper said. "This is the Library of Rex." She said as we entered the room. "I didn't get to explore it last time we were here so it's nice to be able to now."

"I'd imagine. I can't really blame you." I said as I scanned the room. There were high shelves stacked with books and little stepping stools all over the place for the hard to reach books. It was amazing. "There must be every book in Atmos here." I breathed.

"You two seem happy." Junko said.

"I'm a bookworm." I admitted proudly to my Wallop friend.

"I'm always happy with books around." Piper said as if she were repeating it to someone.

Junko nodded. "Well, I'm going to find the others. I'm not really the reading type."

I waved Junko off and he was gone. I decided to find some myths about Atmos, seeing as it was my favorite subject in school.

I ended up finding just what I was looking for; _Myths and Lore of Atmos._

I sat in a plush chair, curled up with the book in my lap. There were stories about dragons, Terras, and even crystals in here.

_Wow._ I thought to myself. _Terra Vapos seems kinda cool but scary at the same time._

I turned to the last chapter and did a double take. _Terra…Wonder?_

I scanned my mental dictionary.

_Terra is another word for Earth, technically. Earth is land so…_

"Are you kidding me?" I said aloud in realization.

_Wonderland is a _myth_ in Atmos._

I shook my head at the chapter. _For shame. For shame. …or is it foreshadow?_

I chuckled to myself as I continued to monologue mentally.

"What did you find?" Piper asked as she returned with a book on crystals.

"A place called Terra Wonder." I said aloud. "It's hidden from those who don't know it. Apparently, the place is supposed to house some power that only the Key Penchant can use. What the hell a Key Penchant is supposed to be is beyond me though. I wanna say "Chosen One" or "Prime Power" but who knows?"

Piper just smiled at me and we both read in silence. I couldn't believe what I was reading but I was actually reading about Wonderland, technically.

"Ahem." Someone cleared his throat, grabbing our attention. It was one of the Rex Guardians, the girl one. "Sorry, girls, but dinner is ready now."

"Oh, thank you." Piper said. We put down our books and followed the girl.

Upon entering the hall, I was greeted by a bright light which caused me to shield my eyes. In the room we entered, there was a _huge_ table with the Rex Guardians and the Storm Hawks standing beside it. Harrier sat at the head of the table. There was three empty seats, one at the other end of the table where the girl Rex sat, one to Harrier's right hand side, and another between Aerrow and Stork.

"Welcome, ladies." Harrier said. I walked over to the empty seat between Aerrow and Stork. "Would you care to sit beside me, Miss Alice?" Harrier offered, motioning to the empty seat to his right.

I blinked and shrugged. "I suppose."

Piper took the spot I would have as I walked to the seat. Harrier pulled out the seat and I sat down, nodding in gratitude as he pushed me back in.

"Thank you, Harrier." I said politely.

"Anytime, Miss Alice."

I smiled at the title he'd officially given me.

* * *

_**Stork**_

I watched as Alice smiled gently at Harrier. How it made me seethe with rage. I blinked in confusion as I was served the human food.

_Wait. Why does that make me angry?_ I looked over at Alice as she and Harrier were talking about something. _Her and him…why don't I like that?_

"So, what terra are you from, Miss Alice?" Harrier asked.

Alice blinked and looked over at Aerrow. "Go on." He said. "It's okay. You can trust the Rex Guardians."

"Trust us?" Harrier asked. "Why in Atmos would we not trust her?"

"Because I'm not really from Atmos." Alice said. The Rex Guardians looked at her in confusion and wonder. She smiled. "I'm not from the Far or Other Side either. I'm actually from Earth. Basically, it's another world that is the exact _opposite_ of Atmos. Instead of skies around us, we have land. But, it's a massive amount of land that is over five-thousand miles of land on the continent I live on. A continent is a large mass of land above sea level. Oh! I forgot to tell you. The clouds are above our land and below us is the sea. Now, the continent I live on is one of seven in the world and the second or third smallest. I can't remember which. It's divided into three countries, and my country is divided into fifty states."

"My, my." Harrier said with awe. "That's quite a place you have to call home. Which…um…state do you live in?"

"Kansas. There is a small town in Kansas called Gaylord which is where I lived." Alice then scrunched her nose and smirked down the table. "I heard that little snicker, Finn. Anyway, I don't live there anymore and there's no way you can force me to." She said, smiling.

"Was there something wrong with Gaylord?" Piper asked.

"Everything." Alice said, stirring the soup listlessly as her face became blank. She sighed and for some reason that pained me. "I really did hate it there. The entire town was filled with idiots, jerks, and foolish officials." She looked up to look everyone in the eye. "I _don't_ recommend it as a place to settle, let alone vacation."

Harrier stared at Alice. "You say it like you came from a difficult past."

At that point, I swear Alice was holding her breath, just begging for something to happen to disrupt the conversation.

_BOOM!_

Wish granted.

A man in a suit rushed in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," He said calmly. "But the Dark Ace is back."

"Rex Guardians, to your skimmers." Harrier said.

"Storm Hawks, let's ride!" Aerrow said.

We all rushed out of the room. "Alice!" I said as we got outside. There was an explosion as she turned to me.

"What?" She shouted over the screaming. My throat became dry as I dug through my mind. _What in the world was I going to say?_ She then ran up to me to get closer. "Stork, what's wrong?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to start to say something but was interrupted but Aerrow calling us.

"Just tell me later." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling us toward the skimmers were my team and this terra's team were.

_What if there isn't a later?_ I thought pessimistically.

I looked down at her small, pale hand in my large, green hand. The warmth of her skin…

"Stork." Aerrow said. "You and Piper are going to be getting the citizens to safety with two Rex Guardians. Alice, Finn, and Harrier; you'll be invading the ship to try to take it down. Careful."

"Right." The three said.

"Junko, everyone else. You're with me. We're going to distract the Talons and make sure they don't get in the way. Let's go!"

Alice looked at me. "Don't worry. We'll make it. We always do." She said, nodding.

Then she took off. Harrier offered her a seat on the back of his skimmer. She slipped behind him and I began to seethe again as I watched everyone take off.

"Let's go, Stork." Piper said beside me.

"Right." I said, looking away.

* * *

_**Alice**_

We tiptoed through the metal halls. Okay, the boys tiptoed. I was shifting my weight from foot to foot, glad for my soft soled shoes. I approached the corner of the wall and pressed myself against it. Looking around the corner, I saw two scrawny Talons with staffs guarding the engine room. One almost looked at me but didn't see me because I backed away from the edge quickly.

I turned to the two blondes. I held up two fingers to show that two Talons were guarding the door. I then pointed to myself.

"Miss Alice," Harrier whispered. "I'm sure your skills are good but do you really think you can take out two guards?"

"Trust her." Finn whispered. "Alice is pretty good at sneaking around. She's down some pretty neat stuff so far just being a Storm Hawk."

I sighed and looked up to see the piping. "Perfect." I whispered quietly to myself. "I need a boost." I told them.

Harrier cupped his hands together and I stepped in them. He pushed me up and I ended up grabbing the piping. I shivered a little at the touch of the piping.

"What's wrong?" Harrier asked.

"It's covered in slime." I whimpered. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around it and swinging onto my stomach. "Create a commotion that'll get them to come out but stay hidden." I said.

The two nodded. What I saw next made me bite my lip to keep from laughing…they were fighting over some nonsense. Something about "The Code" and "The Challenge" followed by an argument over the rightful owner of some Phoenix Crystal.

"Hey! Who's there?" One of the guards shouted. I shooed the two quickly and they hid in a random supply closet, though I could hear Harrier protesting about the dust. The guard with a green mustache came out and looked around with his staff.

I slowly made my way through the piping to the door of the Engine Room. There I waited for the two to lower their guard. Green-Stache came back to his post.

"What was it?" The other one asked.

"I don't know. Probably some new recruits." Green-Stache said.

"Heh."

Their backs to the door, I lowered myself down as they continued their little conversation. I rested my back against the door casually as they kept talking.

"What do you think it was, girly?" Green-Stache asked me casually.

I shrugged. "Beats me. Probably some Sky Knights trying to play hero."

"Probably." The other said before they continued to watch the halls again.

Ten whole seconds later…

"HEY WA-" Before they could finish shouting their realization, I knocked them out with karate chops the back of their necks. I inhaled sharply as my right hand throbbed.

It still hurt from when I pounded it against the wall to the point of it bleeding. I shook off the pain as they fell to the floor instantly. "Okay, boys. Help me hide the bodies."

The two blondes came out and saw my work, instantly letting their jaws hang as I opened the door. I dragged Green-Stache into the Engine Room slowly.

He was _heavy_ for a skinny man with a green mustache!

I looked to see the blondes still jaw-dropped. "You keep your mouths open like that, and flies will swarm in." I said, remember what my mother used to say.

Harrier was the first to recover. "My, my. Quite the skills you have. You're good enough to be a Sky Knight."

I smiled. "Thanks but we've got work to do right now."

We got to work trying to figure out the mechanics of the Engine Room. Finn growled. "Let's just press random buttons. We did it on Snipe's battleship and it worked just fine."

"Finn," Harrier said. "I don't think-"

Harrier didn't get to finish as Finn started to play with all the buttons. I watched him do it and decided it was worth a go. I began to press random buttons as Harrier protested.

"Just do it, Harrier." I said quickly as I pulled at a lever.

Harrier sounded like he was going to protest but someone interrupted.

"Well, well, well." The voice purred. "I come to see why the ship is acting up, and what do I find?" I looked over to meet the man's dark red eyes. "A Storm Hawk, A Rex Guardian, and a girl from another world in the Engine Room, trying to bring down the ship."

"Dark Ace." Harrier growled.

Dark Ace smiled evilly. "You escaped me last time, girl. You will not escape me this time."

I stepped forward to fight when the ship shook. Sirens began to go off.

"Way to go, Finn! Your plan worked!" I cheered.

"It did?" Everyone in the room asked, _including_ Dark Ace.

I blinked. "Focus." I said seriously.

The ship rocked and roared. There was a hissing behind me. "Alice!" I heard one of them shout.

Everything was so odd. I felt something warm on my back. As I turned, I saw that one of the boilers, which was right behind me, was bright red.

I was yanked away as a popping sound deafened me. There was a falling sensation but I also felt arms around my body. However, those said arms became limp and I was released.

I looked to see that: 1) Harrier was the one that had me, and 2) He was _unconscious!_

I reacted as quick as I could as we fell through the skies. I glided to him and found his chute, pushing on the button quickly. He shot upward into the air. I gripped onto him as best as I could but couldn't.

I found myself freefalling down to Terra Rex. I grew fearful as I watched the terra coming closer.

I blocked my face with my arms so at least when my body was found, I'd be identified quick-

"I've got you!" Someone said as an arm wrapped around my waist. I realized that I was flying in a random direction. I looked at my savoir to see my favorite Wallop.

"Nice catch, Junko!" Aerrow called out as I got on the back of the skimmer.

Junko smiled. "You okay?" He asked.

"Sure am. Nice timing. I thought I was done for."

"You sound like Stork when you say that."

* * *

The Talons soon retreated after their carrier ship crashed into the Wastelands. Finn came on the front of Aerrow's skimmer with Harrier being on the back of another comrade's skimmer. The girl one.

We all gathered in a circle though I'd yet to see Stork.

"Nice work, everyone." Aerrow said as people began to cheer.

"Alice!"

"Huh?" I saw a green blur before I was consumed by a huge hug. "What the?" I asked as my face was buried into someone's green neck.

"Thank God you're okay!" Stork sighed, squeezing tighter. "I saw you falling and I thought you were a goner."

I gulped at the gentle, protective contact. "I'm not a goner." I said, reassuring him with a pat on the back. He just hugged me tighter. "But I may be if you don't stop crushing me!" I grunted.

Stork quickly released me and held a timid gaze into my eyes. "Sorry." He said.

"Wow, Stork." Finn said. "You're actually _hugging_ a girl, and _Alice_ to boot. You are _so_ crushing!" Finn finished playfully, elbowing him.

I heard the last sentence and blushed a little. I faked a yawn. "Well, I'm exhausted. How about we call it for the night?" I said, just realizing that it was night time.

Everyone quickly agreed and we all retreated to the _Condor._

* * *

**Me: *Stretching my body to the sky* STREEEEEEEEEEETCHH!**

**Aerrow: What are you doing?**

**Finn: Probably trying to get taller.**

***Dark Ace punches Finn***

**Me: Thank you, Ace.**

**Dark Ace: No problem. That was a low blow.**

***My back pops***

**Me: Got it! Okay. So, this was the wrap up of Terra Rex. It was a use of this arc to introduce a little something about "Terra Wonder" which will be occuring right after Terra Neon. *Holy music plays in random place* The fuck?**

**Dark Ace: I think it's my turn again?**

**Me: Uh...*Flips through chapters* Yeah. Go on.**

**Dark Ace: Lupin, doesn't own _Storm Hawks_...blah blah blah...only Alice...blah blah blah...please review.**

**Me: Someone's lazy.**

**Dark Ace: You're writing it!**

**Me: You're point?**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

I tossed and turned in my bed. The warmth that had my body was gone and it was affecting me now. I wanted that warmth again. Why?

I gulped as I thought of what happened. _Stork hugged me._ My mind just kept repeating.

I remembered his smell when he held me. The smell of freshly mown grass and peppermint mint. It was intoxicating to me. I licked my lips as heat rose up to my cheeks.

_I shouldn't even be thinking him as nothing more than a good friend. I can't…I can't._

With that thought, I fell into a dreamless sleep. We left Terra Rex apparently when I was sleeping. I came out and we were all voting on a vacation.

Aerrow told me the overruling vote. I just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Terra Neon?" I asked. "What's that?"

"You'll love it, Alice!" Finn said. "There's games, rides, funhouses-" He grabbed my shoulders, smiling in my face enthusiastically. "It. Is. _COOL._" He gushed as he shook me with each word.

"Does it have roller coasters?" I asked, slightly dizzy from the shakes.

Finn laughed as he let go of my shoulder. "Does it have roller coasters?" He said between his fits.

I pouted and glared a little.

Sure. It was great that he hadn't disappeared into oblivion with his many clones (Which we explained after I calmed down by a lot) but it didn't change who he was. Finn was always teasing me. So, I tease back.

Meaning, I punch him super hard in the arm.

"YA-" I yelped but bit my lip to contain the rest as I held my hand. I groaned in pain as I gripped the wrist. Radarr patted my shoulder and churred in worry. "I'm fine." I said, nodding. "Just a little annoyance."

I heard Stork bite a laugh at my double-meaning.

Junko stepped forward and started to talk. "It has about thirty-seven roller co-"

"I'm in." I said before he even finished.

Everyone laughed. As the _Condor_ flew to the amusement park terra, we had a basic free day.

I was reading a survival guide Stork loaned me up in the pipes above. I came to like this area because of it's odd perch. If we needed to get into action, all I had to do was roll off the pipes and I would land right on my feet.

* * *

"_I want you to learn what you can just in case you end up separated from us and all alone."_

"_Thanks, Stork. I knew ya loved me."_

"_Wha-What?"_

"_Ha-ha!"_

* * *

I smiled at the memory as I read the words on the page. It was actually not too bad. Pointers on which fruits were safe and how to identify them, poisonous plants to look out for, monsters that could jump out at you during the day and how to fight them off. It was a nice let up.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

The amp was crying in pain as Finn blasted his guitar as loud as he could. He decided to sing some random nonsense about Terra Neon. The song and guitar wasn't bad but the whole issue with the _way_ he sang was horrible and painful.

_TOO! OFF! KEY!_ I screamed mentally as I blocked my ears, dropping the book.

"FINN!" The Storm Hawks shouted.

He stopped strumming his guitar. The whine of the amp died down to a quiet static and I slowly drew my hands from my ears. "What?" Finn asked dumbly.

I rolled onto the ground in front of him. He jumped back in shock as I stood before him.

"Weren't you in your room?" He asked. I snatched his guitar. "Hey!" He said, trying to get it back. Finn was stopped by my foot holding him back as he reached for his precious guitar.

"You can play well," I said calmly. "The song wasn't bad but your _vocals_ were absolutely bloody _horrible_!" I told him. "What the hell were you doing with you mouth?"

"Uh…singing?" He asked. He then stepped further into my foot to try to get his guitar.

"Wrong answer!" I said, shoving him back with my foot. "That wasn't singing! That was the mating call of a _Raptor!_"

Everyone snickered at that. Finn growled. "Fine!" He snapped. "Let's see you do better!"

"With pleasure!" I snapped. I walked up to the amp and turned it down significantly. "_First_," I growled at the blonde as I began to tune the guitar. "You needn't have the volume so damn loud. This amp is powerful. Turn it passed ten, you could blow the speakers. Six is the highest you should go. It would be clear enough to hear so it won't come out as some Scream-O _nonsense_." I almost hissed the last word as I continued to tune the guitar. "Second, tune your guitar each time you play. When last had you done that, sharpshooter?"

"I don't know." Finn said like he didn't care. "Maybe one…two years?"

I sneered at the sound of that, growling slightly. I think I heard a slight gasp from Finn.

"Finn, maybe you should listen," Piper said. "She sounds like she knows what she's talking about."

Finn just scoffed. I found the perfect tuning and strummed the guitar. It sang beautiful as I played with the guitar pedal, scrolling through the different sounds until I found the right one.

"Where do you sing from?" I asked him calmly.

"My throat. Why?"

I shook my head. "No, no, no." I said, putting down the guitar real quick. "Here." I said, poking his diaphragm. "You sing from the gut or diaphragm."

"How can you tell?"

I smirked. "Sing from the throat." He did so. We kinda winced at that. "Now, sing from the gut." He did so. He was shocked by how…good he sounded. So was the rest of the team. "What did you feel?"

"It was kinda like a pressure in my stomach. How did you-"

"I practiced a lot over the years." I said simply. "Sing like that from now on. I doubt you'll get anymore complaints."

Finn just nodded. "You gotta play still." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the guitar. I began to play. Piper squealed and sang along with me as we played.

_What I Like About You by Lillix_

_U-U-Huh x2_

_What I like about you_

_You hold me tight_

_Never wanna let you go_

_No you make me feel alright_

_Yeah_

_Keep on whispering_

_In my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I like to hear_

_Cuz it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

_What I like about you_

_You really know how to dance_

_When you go_

_Up_

_Down_

_Jump around_

_Talk about true romance_

_Yeah_

_Keep on whispering_

_In my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I like to hear_

_Cuz it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

_What I like about you_

_Hey!_

The boys applauded the performance as Piper and I finished. We were smiling as we bowed casually. Finn, however, was pouting.

"Doesn't count!" He claimed. His finger then shot towards Piper. "She was singing so loud, I couldn't hear you."

I pouted my lips then smirked. "Fine." I said, scrolling through the setting again. I found the acoustic setting and smiled. "I'll play a song that puts me to sleep every night."

I began to string the guitar slowly in accordance to the notes of the song. Each riff was played to perfection. I began to sing.

_Crystal Ball by Pink_

_Drinking wine and thinking bliss_

_On the other side of this_

_I just did a complicit_

_And a willing accomplice_

_All my doubts have filled my head_

_Cascading up and down again_

_Up and down and round again_

_Down and up and down again_

_Oh_

_I've_

_Had_

_My_

_ChancesAnd I've_

_Taken 'em all_

_Just to end up right back here_

_On the floor_

_To end up right back_

_Here on the floor_

_Pennies in a well_

_A million dollars in the fountain of a hotel_

_Fortune teller that says_

"_Maybe you will go to Hell."_

_But I'm not scared at all_

_Mmm_

_The cracks in the crystal_

_Cracks in the crystal ball_

…

_Sometimes you think everything_

_Is wrapped inside a diamond ring_

_Love just needs a witness_

_And a little forgiveness_

_And a halo of patience_

_And a less berate of pacing_

_I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes_

_Oh_

_I've_

_Felt_

_That_

_FireAnd I've_

_I've been 'burned_

_But I wouldn't trade the pain_

_For what I've learned_

_I wouldn't trade the pain_

_For what I've learned_

_Pennies in a well_

_A million dollars in the fountain of a hotel_

_Fortune teller that says_

"_Maybe you will go to Hell."_

_But I'm not scared at all_

_Mmm…_

_Of the cracks in the crystal_

_Cracks in the crystal ball_

…

_Irony_

_Irony_

_Is hate and love_

_Is hate and love_

_Of what it has done to me_

_What it's done to me_

_What it's done_

_Done_

…

_Pennies in a well_

_A million dollars in the fountain of a hotel_

_Broken mirrors_

_And a black cat's cold stare_

_Walk on the lattice_

_On my way to Hell_

_I'll met ya there_

_But I'm not scared at all_

_Mmm…_

_No_

_I'm not scared at all_

_Of the cracks in the crystal_

_The cracks in the crystal ball_

The song slowly ended and I opened my eyes to look at my applauding friends.

"Al," Piper said. "Where'd you learn to perform?"

"Hm?"

"You looked so emotional. You looked…" Piper seemed stuck to find the right word for it.

"Professional?" Junko offered, to which Piper nodded.

"Where _did_ you learn to perform like that?" Aerrow asked. What is this? Interview the Earthling Day? "Now that I'm on it, where'd you learn to fight?" Evidently, yes. "The way you fight is good enough to become a Sky Knight."

I blushed a little and turned away. "I was in a lot of musicals as a kid." I said, explaining the music thing. "And I liked to watch a lot of action movies. Those warnings about "Don't try this at home" were just stupid subtitles to me."

Everyone busted out laughing and I smiled awkwardly.

"Approaching Terra Neon." Stork announced. He actually sounded excited…for him.

We started to whoop for joy.

* * *

When we got onto the terra, I had to do a double take as we stood in the middle of the entire thing.

"Yeah," Piper said. "This place has it all…except for one thing: People."

I looked around the empty area. _That's weird._

"It's like everyone just vanished." Aerrow said.

I shuddered at the sound of a crow cawing to make emphasize on the eerie atmosphere.

"This is weird!" Piper said. "Terra Neon is _always_ packed!"

I stood a little closer to Stork, freaked out by all this. "This is kinda freakin' me out." I mumbled.

"Relax. It's probably nothing that big of a deal." He whispered to me hoarsely. "Everyone probably went to a show."

I was shocked but…this thought actually calmed me down a lot. I looked at the yellow eyed Merb. He was watching me cautiously before a faint smile appeared. I was shocked.

Seeing him smile…made me smile.

"You should smile more." I said. "You look good when you do."

Stork's smile fell into shock as he watched me. "What?" He asked.

* * *

_**Stork**_

"You should smile more." The small brunette next to me said. "You look good when you do."

I was shocked, my smile falling. "What?"

"What?" She asked innocently, confused no doubt.

"You said…I looked good when I smile." I told her, reminding her of what was said.

She blinked then her face turned bright red. "What?" She gasped. "I said _what_? No wait! You're crazy! You must've misheard me! I-eh-uh!"

She then turned around and ran ahead to catch up with the others.

I stared at the girl that was so odd and from another world. _Everything feels so wrong about her…_ I told myself.

"No lines for us!" Alice said beside Junko and Finn. The three ran to the first and biggest roller coaster they saw.

I watched as the cart lurched Alice, who sat in the front while Junko and Finn sat behind her, forward. She held her arms up, whooping.

I bit my inner lip as I watched her smiling and cheering for joy. She was so…nice when she was smiling. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her.

_Damn. Why does it feel right then?_

* * *

_**Alice**_

"I think I'm gonna barf." I groaned, holding my gut as I walked to a trashcan.

"Alice, you didn't even ride that many rides." Finn teased.

I growled at him weakly. "For the _record_," I said, putting my hand over my mouth. "I rode twenty-seven rides and just _now_ felt like puking. _You_ rode ten and blew chunks in the nearest trashcan as soon as we got off." I growled.

Junko rubbed my back as I held onto a trashcan. "She's got a point, Finn."

Finn growled in protest. "Fine. You win then, Alice. Want something to eat?"

I shook my head.

"How about a drink?"

"Just some water." I said.

Finn sighed. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

With that, Finn was off. I was finally able to breath but I moved slowly. Finn got me a bottle of water and I drank it slowly.

"Thanks, Finn." I breathed, once I finished my first sip. "Feeling better already."

"That mean you're up for more rides?"

"Hell no."

Junko and Finn laughed. At that point, Junko's stomach roared. "Ah…I'm hungry."

"Why not some cotton candy then?"

I followed behind the two and saw that Piper, Aerrow, Stork, and Radarr were right behind me. Stork came up and patted my back. "You okay?"

My heart began to hammer in my chest as I remembered what nonsense spilled out of my mouth earlier. _How embarrassing._

"Yeah. Just rode one too many roller coasters."

"You lasted quite a while though." Piper said, trying to lighten the mood.

I nodded with a small smile.

As we got closer to the cotton candy maker, I watched as I saw someone standing in the middle of the rode.

He was there but when I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When I had looked again, he was gone.

My heart was pulsing in my ears as I gulped. My breath was suddenly heavier and my chest tighter.

_No way…it couldn't be…_ My mind raced. _It looked just like…_him._ No. It was just an illusion. A trick of the light. There's no way that-_

"Alice?" Someone asked, putting their hand on my shoulder.

"WAAH!" I shouted, jumping away and dropping the water bottle. I was shaking badly as I looked at a concerned Merb. "S-Stork?" I sighed in relief as I held my hand to my chest. I looked up at Stork. "Geez. You got me pretty good, Stork." I said with a huge smile.

* * *

_**Stork**_

The girl looked frightened but she was smiled like she was. She then looked forward. "I think we're going to the theatre now." She said, pointing ahead.

I looked to see that my squadron was heading towards the theatre. Alice ran and I followed to catch up.

_Why was she so afraid? Could she have seen something?_

I looked around, suddenly suspicious of our surroundings. I ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I stood before the doors, hearing applause and cheering from within.

"Now we know where everyone went," Aerrow said to Piper.

"Sounds like the whole terra's in there." Piper said in agreement.

I touched the handle but froze when I was about to pull at it. _Something's in there. It's not…entirely evil but at the same time…_

"Alice?" Junko asked.

"You okay, bud?" Finn asked.

"Keep on guard." I said. "I don't like the feel of this place. It feels wrong."

Aerrow stepped next to me. He grabbed the handle of the other door. I looked up into his green eyes. He had that same old smirk on his face that seemed to say "I'm right beside you, Alice." I smiled back and nodded.

We opened the two doors and stepped in, the other Storm Hawks following behind closely. I stepped in cautiously. I was listening carefully, hearing the people within the theatre. It sounded like they were cheering but…like it was a forced cheer.

_SLAM!_

The instant the doors behind us slammed closed, everyone had brought out their weapons except for Stork and Radarr. Radarr was doing his adorable Sky Fu while Stork just staggered behind me.

_Why behind me?_ I questioned as I raised an eyebrow to him. Looking at the crack beneath the door, I saw a shadow. In that instant, it was gone, like it had slithered away. I sheathed my weapon, as did everyone else.

Piper calmly checked the doors. "Locked." She said once they rattled in protest.

"Want me to smash 'em down?" Junko offered.

The sound of trumpet music sounded out. Aerrow then signaled us to move stealthily towards the main theatre.

* * *

**Me: _*Singing* Hello, hello! I'm at a place called Vertigo!_**

**Piper: Lupin!**

**Me: *Unplugs iPod* Oh, what? *Piper points to FF* Oh yeah. Sorry, guys. I was jamming out to some U2. Good band, good band.**

**Aerrow: So, why the Terra Neon bit?**

**Me: I like that episode. I found it hilarious whenever Stork does his poetry. 'Course, Radarr's routine was absolutely _adorable!_ *Glomp Radarr* I love you so much! You're so adorable, Radarr!**

***Everyone laughs. Starling appears out of nowhere like the ninja she is***

**Starling: Hello, everyone.**

**Piper: Oh, uh! S-Starling! Hi.**

**Starling: I got some message from someone named..."Lupin?"**

**Me: That's me. I asked you for the disclaimer and to apologize for not including you in my earlier chapters.**

**Starling: Nice to meet you. I was curious about that. I had gotten a call from Finn saying you were doing a story but I wasn't in it. How is the story going?**

**Me: Pretty well. And don't worry about the whole not being in it yet thing.**

**Starling: Oh, okay. So, how do I do this?**

**Aerrow: *handing over index card* Just read from this.**

**Starling: All right. "Lupin does not own _Storm Hawks_. They belong solely to _Nerd Corps._ She owns only Alice/Future Plot. All songs used in the series also do not belong to her, as said in the titles of each song. Thank you."**

**Me: Thanks, Starling.**

**Starling: Anytime. Just don't forget about me.**

**Me: No worries. If I don't find a good place for you in the story, I'll do a one-shot thing.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

I huffed as I tuned the guitar that I found backstage. "If you guys can buy me some time to remember the notes I need to play and tune this guitar," I said to them, looking up from the crate I sat on. "I can probably win them over and get us all out of here."

Aerrow nodded. "You heard her. I'll try to find a way to bring down the tentacle monster…whatever it is in the meantime."

I sighed and continued to tune it. I began to murmur the lyrics as the armor beside me shook and rattled.

"Calm down, Stork." I said.

We got wound up into auditioning for these weird guys that reminded me of those old men Muppets from when I was a kid. I needed to win these guys' over with a great song. Of course, one song in particular came to mind.

_Just hold on a while, guys._ I attempted to tell my friends mentally.

The beat made by the crowd made me think of "We Will Rock You" by Queen. I mean, I think it was Queen.

I suddenly heard Finn out there telling bad jokes. If I was in an anime, I would have sweat dropped right then and there.

In the meantime, Piper attempted to smash the window with a board of wood but ended up with only a stub of wood.

I groaned in agony when I realized how weird this guitar was. It's system was totally messed up. I strummed it and the strings _all broke_! I huffed in anger and tossed Piper the guitar.

"See if _that_ piece of shit can smash it." I suggested.

I walked to the cases for a new guitar. Finally, I found an old Fender. It looked like the one I had back home. I smiled lightly and began to tune it as Piper walked to me with only the neck of the guitar I'd passed her.

"You okay, Al?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just can't remember this one song. My brother taught it to me and it's pretty special to me. But, I think I'll change one word in the chorus."

"Why's that?" Stork asked, peeking his head from the armor.

I smirked and looked up to him. "That's a surprise." I said, winking.

"Stork?" Piper asked. "What're you doing in there?"

"I can't go on stage!" he whispered urgently. Stork hid behind the shield. "Just the thought of it makes my knees feel like jelly sausages injected with liquid dread!" He then dropped the shield. I blinked and stared at it.

"Piper." I said. "Better check on Blondie. I don't think he'll last much longer. Oh, and keep those Smokers on hand." I finished as she walked away. I returned to strumming the guitar without missing a beat.

* * *

_**Piper**_

I blinked in shock. Just as I thought about checking on Finn, she told me too and reminded me of the Smokers I had in my pocket.

I looked over at Aerrow. He raised an eyebrow to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my forgotten Smoker. I stared at it in amazement.

It was right there and I forgot.

Aerrow must've noticed my expression because he shook his head in disbelief. I looked at Alice who sat on a barrel next to the armored Stork.

_How did she know that?_

"I'm not sure how I knew." Alice said aloud.

"D-Did you just read my mind?" I asked, shivering.

"Sorry." She said. "Like I said though, I don't know how I knew. And, no. I didn't read your mind. I could tell by the expression on your face. Your reaction just proved what I theorized."

She said it so plainly, I wasn't sure if this really was Alice. She looked so…_focused._

I then looked out to see Finn failing horribly.

"Okay!" He said. "You're gonna love this!"

"Please?" I begged to whatever great entity was out there. "Please, not you're lame impersonation of Ravess."

"My impersonation of Ravess!" Finn said, as if contradicting me.

I put my hand to my forehead. "Oh no." I turned to the Wallop who stood on the other side of me. "Junko, quick! Do something!"

Junko swept in after thinking of something just in time.

Before I knew it, Junko sounded like a dying animal!

"Huh!" Stalford, one of the wacky judge guys, grunted. "I haven't heard a traditional Wallopian folk roar in years!"

Walder crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess all things come back in style eventually." He then turned to his partner. "Except for that suit."

Finn stomped over to me. "Hey!" He said once I shot him a doubtful look. "I was doing great! Why'd you send him out there?"

There was a pause as we realized that it was _way_ too quiet for a Wallopian Folk Roar. I looked to see Junko wrapped up in a tentacle.

"And why'd he stop screaming?" Finn asked in shock.

The two idiots chatted up and began to take Junko into the audience. I ran out.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I watched as Piper tried to make do with a "Magic" show with some…I think they were called Smokers?

She failed miserably. Then, Radarr strutted in with a cane and top hat to look cool.

I laughed as he squirted water at a tentacle through a flower on his uniform.

"How is it going?" Alice asked, still strumming the guitar.

"Not good." I said. "Junko and Piper's already out and it looks like Radarr is next."

I watched as they got dragged in. "I need more time. I've almost remembered the song." She said quickly.

"The Finnster is on it." I said, running my hand through my hair.

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

I watched from my hiding place as Finn "Air-Guitar-ed" his way into the "Denied" Section.

I rolled my eyes. _Listen to me. I'm starting to sound more and more like Alice._

I then jumped down, landing on the balcony of the two producers.

"Alright, you two." I growled. "Show's over!"

"Woo, how dramatic!" Stalford said.

"Kid's got style." Walder agreed.

I got irritated when I realized that they wouldn't take me seriously so I pulled out my energy blade and held it on my right hand. I put it to Stalford's throat. No escape.

"Call off your tentacle monster, or whatever that thing is." I ordered.

The weirdest thing happened then: They were laughing a little.

"First thing about being a good performer," Stalford said. "Know your audience."

"Right," Walder said. "That thing, as you call it…"

"Is us!" The two finished in perfect sync like the two Alice-copies did a while back.

The audience screamed as they rose up. I saw the body of the monster before me and shuddered a little in fear.

"Oh…" I said in realization. "That's…really…kinda creepy."

Maybe I sounded like Stork but _who cares_! They didn't have lower bodies, just tentacles.

_Now I _really_ sound like Alice._

I fell when the balcony began to splinter and split. I turned to land on my feet only to be caught by the tentacle.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I listened as Stork shook in the armor in fear.

"Don't worry, Stork." I said, playing the guitar softly. "I think I remember the song now."

Too late because he was shoved away by tentacles.

I rushed to the edge of the curtain. Stork now stood in the spotlight. Gulping, I watched as he grabbed the microphone stand in hopes that it could support him.

"I uh…" He stammered into the mic.

I blinked and saw the musicians beginning to play softly. At that point, I was amazed. Stork began to recite how he felt through _poetry._

"I'm feeling dread…Um, from the corns on my feet to the hair on my head, I, uh, can't breath." He paused, slumping as the guitarist began to play. "I don't even know how I'm able to speak. I shouldn't be here. I'm sensitive you know!"

I smiled. It was _good_. I couldn't believe it. "Last thing I want is to be part of your horrible show." That part made me laugh a little. "Darkness, falling, it's all closing in. That's it; good-bye. I've reached the deep end." He cried as he fell to his knees. "All of you watching, you've seen my demise. Please show me some mercy, and cover your eyes!" He then dramatically fell back on his elbows with his hand to his forehead. "Farewell cruel world!" He shouted as the producers stood above him.

Stork gulped again as everything settled in.

"Um…I'll be fainting now." He collapsed as the drummer finished with a whack at the crash symbal.

I laughed a little. I then walked out to him and touched his forehead. Stork blinked and looked up at me. I smiled down at him. "Way to go, Stork." I said. I stood and motioned for him to get away.

"What's this?" Walder asked. "You think you can top that performance-"

"Just shut up and listen." I growled.

The two blinked.

"I've been stressing myself out just to remember this song and you'll be damned if you don't just kick back and listen."

"The girl has spunk." Stalford said.

"Alright, girly." Walder said. They sat back where they once were. "Show us what you've got."

I gulped my fear and stepped up to the mic. I took a deep breath and looked out into the audience. I found my comrades there. I smiled at them then began to play.

* * *

_**Stork**_

She strummed the guitar softly before beginning to play faster.

"_I am so high_," She sung deeply. "_I can hear heaven…I am so high, I can hear heaven. Whoa, wherever, no heaven. Don't hear me._"

The bass player strummed and the drummer joined in. **(AN: Yes. The Neon Band know this song. XD Cartoon logic is awesome!)**

"_And they say that a hero could save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold to the wings of the _Condor_. Watch as we all fly away._" She sang.

I smiled as she sung out the name of the ship she lived on. In the audience, I saw my comrades smiling too. They were proud and they were in awe too. This was Alice.

"_Someone told me, Love would all save us._" She sang. "_But how can that be? Look what love gave us. A world full of killing and blood-spilling; That world never came. And they say that a hero could save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold to the wings of the _Condor_. Watch as we all fly away. Aaaahaaaa!"_

She then began to play the guitar in a solo professionally. I stared at her as she played. She was wonderful and beautiful.

I blinked at that last thought. _Beautiful, huh? I must have mind worms. _I then smiled to myself. _No. This isn't mind worms. It's something…different._ I recalled what Finn had said back on Terra Rex. _Maybe I do have a crush on her after all._ I admitted to myself.

"_Now that the world is at ending, it's love that I'm sending to you._" She sang softly before strumming five notes. "_It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. And they say that a hero could save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold to the wings of the _Condor_. Watch as we all fly away. And they're watching us!_"

"Watching us!" Some members of the audience sang.

"_They're watching us!_"

"Watching us!"

"_As we all fly away. And they're watching us!_"

"Watching us!"

"_They're watching us!_"

"Watching us!"

"_As we all fly away!_"

"Yeah!"

"_Yeah and they're watching us!_"

"Watching us.

"_They're watching us!_"

"Watching us!"

"_As we all fly away…yeah, yeah! Whoooaaaa." _She sang, the song ending.

Everyone applauded. She then turned to me, panting a little. She really gave her all in all this. She smiled at me.

I stepped up to her but we both yelped once tentacles wrapped around us.

"You two are miracles!" Stalford said. "This is just the beginning."

"Y-Y-You, you want me to do that…again?" I stammered, twitching my eye.

"Seven shows a week for the both of you!" He responded.

"Two on Sundays!" Walder said.

I heard Alice gulp. "And if we don't?" She challenged.

In response, the tentacle around her body squeezed tighter. She gasped in pain. "Alice!" I cried, trying to reach her. "Let her go!" I shouted to the monster...s?

"You two will be famous!" Walder told us.

"And we'll be rich!" Stalford continued. "We'll make thousands!"

"Millions!"

They continued yammering on and on about the money they made as I squirmed my way to Alice. "Alice," I whispered.

"Jesus, this guy has a grip!" She said through her teeth. I pulled her free and we both jumped on the stage. She panted as she knelt next to me. She then sighed and smiled up at me. "Thanks, Stork."

I nodded. "Let's go!"

"Hey wait!" The two shouted as we rushed to the edge of the stage.

"Stork," Alice said. "We gotta get these guys away from the audience. Once we do that, everyone is freed."

"Right!" We then played a game of "Moles," popping up in places then disappearing again before the tentacles could grab us.

* * *

_**Alice**_

Stork and I rushed out of the theatre through the double doors. As we ran, I pulled out my energy blade and shot behind me as I ran.

I kept running hard. At one point, it felt like I was running on air. I looked down to realize that I ran right off the terra.

"Ack!" I squeaked. A hand grabbed mine and I was yanked back onto solid ground. I watched as my energy blade plummeted in the Wastelands. "Ah, man." I whined. "Aerrow's gonna kill me for losing that."

"That's what you're worried about?" Stork asked me as he looked back at the producers. "Seriously, Alice! Focus on the matter at hand!"

"This is how I handle myself in bad situations. Deal with it!" I pouted.

I looked to see that the two producers were coming closer, babbling on and on about deals and contracts for us to make.

"Alice, do you trust me?" Stork asked.

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" he repeated.

"Of course I do, Stork!" I said with offense. How could I not trust him?

"Good!" He wrapped his arm around my waist and actually jumped off the terra.

Oh. That's how I couldn't trust him.

"Are you insane?" I shrieked. _This is Stork, the paranoid-schizophrenic Merb that always gone on about Mind Worms, you know._ My conscience told me.

Stork just gripped me tighter and I buried my face into his neck, not wanting to watch my death come closer.

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry it's short and fast (...my brother came in as i typed that and said "That's what she said.") but I feel a need to get the episodes done faster because I want to get on with the rest of the story.**

**Aerrow: What do you mean?**

**Me: Believe it or not, it's actually REALLY hard to just make up something for an episode. It's like trying to figure out what would happen if there was a 10th walker in _Lord of the Rings_, it's hard. You want to keep the story as close as possible with your own twist but if you screw up then...well...you have a bad story.**

**Piper: That makes sense.**

**Me: I think I'm going to quit though.**

**Finn: Quit? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**Me: Don't worry; I'll finish Alice in Atmos, most definitely. I mean, after I'm done with this. I want to work on my own stories. I mean, it's fun to write Fanfic as a side thing but I'm wanting to write scripts, novels, and direct movies. I can't spend my time writing on something I can't really make a profit from. It is fun but after this, there'll be a leave of absence. I mean, I'll liekly (- Spell fail) write one-shots or start a new story with irregular updates but it's actually getting harder to find time lately.**

**Junko: Isn't school starting up next week?**

**Me: Yeah, the 18th to be exact. I'm going to be in my senior year and i have to sign up for the ACT again. I wanna get a better school for hopes of good scholarships because I have no financial anything really. I couldn't find a job at all. :'(**

**Stork: Well...isn't that just tragic. *****I shrug and nod to Stork* Really? Oh, okay. *Clears throat* Lupin does not own _Storm Hawks. _They belong to Nerd Corps alone. She owns only Alice and the upcoming development.**

**Taylor (My brother): That sounds dirty. *WHACK* Ouch!**

**Me: *Book now in hand again* Keep going, Stork.**

**Stork: Right. Please review and do not worry about her not completing this. She has it set in her mind that she will complete this, even if it must be done with irregular updates due to schooling. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

We were suddenly yanked up. I saw that Stork had deployed his parachute/safety balloon and we were floating gently, maneuvering through the Wastelands.

The heat made me nervous. "Next time, Stork," I groaned, holding him tighter. "Tell me your plan."

"Sorry." He said.

I looked up to see him blushing. "Stork?"

"Hm?" He looked down at me.

"Why are you blushing?"

Stork just stared at me but blinked when something caught his eye ahead of us. He shifted me so my waist was at his ribs and he held his legs up. A jagged point hit him and I heard him hiss in pain.

"Stork, you okay?"

"Just fine." He said, smiling down at me.

"All right, what's _really up_, Stork? Lately, all you're doing is smiling at me! When I met you, smiling was about as rare as a Lunar Rainbow. What's going on?"

Stork just smiled a little more. He shook his head. He then watched ahead then giggled nervously. "Oh boy. You're not afraid of…boiling lava by any chance, are you?"

I looked ahead to see a larger volcano ahead of us. I pulled a face and held him closer. "This would be my first encounter." I gulped. "Normally, the first time's the scariest. But I'm probably only saying that because people don't normally survive these conditions."

Stork tightened his grip on me as we came closer. He then pulled a cord and steered us clear of the volcano.

"You'll have your own trading cards!" Stalford bribed behind us.

"How the hell did he survive that jump without a parachute!" I whispered to him urgently.

"Action figures, your own fan club!"

"We don't want any of that!" Stork said with a whiny voice.

"Fine!" Walder shouted. "What _do_ you want!"

"For you clowns to leave us alone!" I shouted.

"I am not getting back on stage!" Stork agreed.

We drifted by a pillar of rocks. _Please let that slow 'em down._ I begged. The beast then smashed the pillar over. _Damn you, Satan!_

"We're willing to negotiate!" Walder called out.

"These guys are seriously pushy! Like some Chinese salesman!" I said out loud.

"What?" Stork asked.

"You don't get the joke cause you're not from my world."

Stork and I gasped when the balloon actually lowered. We both shrieked when two geysers erupted. One was beside us and the other in front.

Stork leaned us back to get away from it but we were unintentionally leaning _towards_ tentacles!

The tentacles wrapped around us, crushing us together. I groaned in protest.

"Ow, ow!" I whimpered.

"Alice." Stork whispered. "Don't worry. I'm right here." I felt his arms wrap around me. "We're stuck in this together, you hear me?"

I nodded and gripped his uniform. "Yeah."

With a flick of the tentacle, the balloon we were floating with was popped and flew away comically. I actually shook in fear. This thing freaked me out.

"We're not getting back on stage!" Stork said, trying to sound brave.

"You can't make us!" I confirmed.

They both just laughed. "_We're_ the producers, kids." Walder said.

"We don't take orders from the talent." Stalford said.

I was suddenly flicked in the cheek by a tentacle. Stork was getting hit in his cheeks too. They were actually going to break us!

My head began to spin as I held onto him tighter. I felt light headed. "I don't feel so good." I whimpered.

"Alice…" Stork said. My world began to fade away from dizziness. I couldn't see straight at all. _**Stork**_

I felt Alice's grip loosen and knew she'd passed out. I glared up at the "producers", as they've dubbed themselves, in fear and hate.

Fear: I never wanted to go on stage again; these guys are scary; I'd rather die.

Hate: They hurt Alice.

My growl of anger was defeated by another whip to my cheek. I finally drooped my head and moaned in pain.

"You're both ours now," Walder said, snapping me out of my dizziness. "And the show will go on!"

I closed my eyes and held onto Alice, the only thing that could keep me sane. _This is bad! Really, really bad! We may as well be sold as slaves!_ I looked down at the brunette I held on to. _Alice. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this._

I then heard the sound of salvation: the blades of a Heli-Scooter rotating in flight mode!

I looked up to see Piper, Finn, Junko, Aerrow, and Radarr on their skimmers and heli-scooter.

I smiled in relief and looked down at the unconscious brunette. "We're saved, Alice." I whispered to her.

She probably would've been cheering like she always would have, doing some weird little dance or maybe even cussing our friends out for not coming sooner. Either way, I know she'd be happy.

Our rescue wasn't quite done yet as the monster ran away from our friends.

"Hang on, guys!" Piper shouted. "We're comin'!"

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

I saw Stork and Alice in the thing's tentacles. _Something's not right._ Upon closer inspection, I saw that Alice was unconscious.

Junko fired a Blue Tickler at the beast's back but Stalford ducked and the missile into a volcano instead.

"No!" I scolded. "You could hit Stork and Alice."

"If we can't blast it," Finn said in irritation. "How're we gonna stop it?"

"Good question." I answered.

* * *

_**Alice**_

Everything felt warm to me. I felt light, like I was floating. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of someone stepping closer. I couldn't move. I just stood in the dark, wondering who was coming closer.

About five feet behind me, the steps stopped all together. I heard a deep voice chuckle. "Little Alice has made it to Wonderland." He said, clapping in a mocking way.

I then spun around. There stood the man in the top hat. The man who killed my parents. I stared at him in anger. "M-M-Mad…H-Hatter." I whispered.

He smiled and laughed. "So you remember me? How delightful!" He proclaimed. He then vanished. I looked around for him. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I felt someone lean on me. A gloved finger poked my left cheek. "I was beginning to wonder if you had let me slip from your memories. I'm honored that you remember."

I swung my arm but he vanished. I looked all around me again.

I heard him click his tongue thrice before I found him. He was sitting casually in the air. "You shouldn't be so rude, Little Alice. After all, you should be courteous to your guests."

I growled. "Fine then!" I spat. "How can I be of some service to you, _Murderer_?"

Hatter smiled in that weird twisted way he always smiled. He then vanished and reappeared in my face. I staggered back as his hand reached out towards me. He grabbed some of my brown hair which had grown longer from my time in Atmos. He held the stands between his forefinger and thumb almost gently.

I shuddered as he leaned in closer.

"Why not visit me some time." He suggested. "I am in Atmos, you know."

"Wha-" I was stopped when his finger touched my lips.

"It's rude to interrupt, Little Alice." He said kindly. "I am on Terra Wonder. I am waiting for you…Alice."

Then, he vanished and I was alone again.

* * *

_**Piper**_

"Piper," Stork asked me as I got comfortable in the tentacle. "What're you doing?"

"An agent!" Stalford said, laughing good-heartedly. "Finally, someone we can negotiate with!"

"Alright, kid." Walder said, leaning closer. "What d'ya want?"

"A package deal." I said. "If you want your star, you have to take Finn too."

Finn smiled and raised an eyebrow. I wouldn't doubt Finn liked this idea.

"That hack!" Walder said after making a sound of disgust. "Never!"

* * *

_**Alice**_

I wandered around in the darkness out of sheer curiosity. As I walked, I kept hearing Piper's voice trying to negotiate with the beast that had captured myself and Stork.

I froze in my steps. "Stork." I whispered. "I hope he's doing alright."

"They'll be fine." A voice said. "Of course, they'll need your help in a moment."

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around. "Show yourself."

"Very well, Miss Alice. If that is your wish-" In a swiping motion, a young boy dressed like a cat appeared, floating in the air. "-Then I will follow your command."

I stared at him. He wore a tight purple outfit that had pink stripes going down his sides, green-gold eyes, large, paws that looked more like gloves (Now that I think about it), pink-purple hair, and a purple-pink tail. He looked like a cat.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Name's Cheshire Cat." He said. "Just Chess for short."

I blinked and nodded. "All right. What do you mean by 'my help' then, Chess?"

"You have a power locked up inside you." Chess said. He floated closer and put his right paw over my heart. "I'm here to help you unlock that power."

"What will happen if I unlock it?"

"Nothing to serious." He said. "You'll at the very least increase your fighting abilities, being able to transfer memories through forehead contact, actually be able to talk to animals, and heal any wound."

I stared at him, wide eyed. I then shook my head. "O-Okay. This better not be a trap."

"I assure you, it is not. I am the Guardian of Wonderland and your trainer, Miss Alice." He then floated down so he'd be standing in front of me. "Let us begin."

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

I caught Alice and Stork on my skimmer. Stork held onto her tightly.

"Nice for such big stars to drop in on us little people." I joked.

Stork just growled at me. A tentacle hit my skimmer and we were spinning out of control.

"Oh no!" Stork shrieked. I looked down to see Alice back in the producers' grasp. "Alice!"

"If we have the girl," Walder said. "The male and female audience would be please."

"That's true." Stalford said. "She alone could get us rich."

I heard Stork growl at them. I stared at him in shock. "Stork, I've never seen you so fired up." I said.

"As long as we get Alice back, I'll be fine." He said, looking at me intensely.

I nodded then smiled at him. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"I do." He said with no hesitation.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Walder shouted. I looked up to see something extraordinary. Alice was standing on the tentacle. She seemed…different though. A light green aura pulsed around her.

"What's with this chick!" Stalford asked.

I heard Alice growl in anger. I pulled around to see something odd. Her eyes looked like cat eyes. It was unreal.

"When the people say 'No,' they mean it." She said, smirking. I heard a dark giggle from her. "Time to perish."

I saw an enormous pulse of energy.

"Aerrow!" Piper shouted to me. "We've gotta calm her down! That power is too much for her body!"

"Storm Hawks! Get Alice!"

With that, all of us swarmed the beast.

"Stork!" I said to the Merb that sat behind me. "Grab Alice the second we fly by."

"Right!"

* * *

_**Stork**_

I stood on the wing of the skimmer, watching Alice.

We flew closer. I quickly saw that Alice was just floating as tendrils of green whipped out at the beast.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Walder said. "If it's about the deal, we're willing to do what you want!"

"Don't hurt us!" Stalford begged.

Alice smiled then laughed. When she laughed though, her voice was layered, much like the way that Aerrow had described Master Cyclonis. "Beg for mercy," The layered voice said. "Beg for forgiveness. It matters not. You will-"

"Alice!" I shouted. She looked up at me with those strange eyes. They slowly softened and reverted back to their normal state. The aura around her vanished and she was falling, passed out. I grabbed her wrist and swung her onto my lap. "I've got you."

With that, we all flew back to the _Condor._

* * *

"So what happened to her?" Finn asked as I laid her down in her bed.

"I'm not sure." Piper said, continuing to flip through the pages of another research book. "I haven't seen anything like it. That power was intense."

"Maybe it's something we'll learn eventually." Aerrow said.

I moved the strands of hair from her forehead. She shivered a little and opened her eyes. Her weak eyes fell on me.

"Stork." She whispered. "What-"

"We're back on the _Condor_, Alice." I said, resting myolive colored hand on her forehead. _She'll be fine._

* * *

**Hey. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. School took longer to get used to than I thought. My senior year is nice. We've got new teachers and lockers and classes. The only issue is the usual: Idiots.**

**Finn: What d'ya mean by 'Idiots'?**

**Me: Guys talking 'bout gettin' laid 24/7, people doing drugs, starting rumors and drama, and girls who're completely indulged in themselves. I miss the smart people that graduated last year. TT_TT**

**Finn: What's so bad about all that?**

**Me: *Only stupid people think that.* haha! I'm joking. Finn is a cool character and I like him just fine. But if he were my best friend, I'd probably bully him all the time.**

**Finn: Huh?**

**Aerrow: Thought sequence.**

**Piper: So, what's going on as far as school?**

**Me: Well-**

**Arygyn: Hello~ Lupin!**

**Me: ! *Runs away***

**Dark Ace: Why are you back?**

**Arygyn: Nice to see you too, tall, dark, and handsome. *Dark Ace does a WTF face* I'm here because 1) I'm doing the disclaimer, 2) Saying the apology, 3) Surprise for the readers.**

**Dark Ace: *sigh* Be on with it. I'm going to make sure she's not balling her eyes out in a corner. *Everyone but Arygyn leaves***

**Arygyn: All right-y then. For all you fabulous readers out there, Lupin would like to send her apologies on the skippyness *Me: Is that even a word?* of this chapter. It was difficult for her to right because she didn't want to change it. As an apology, (This is the big surprise) she'll do a one-shot of request for anyone who messages her. She'll do one-shots for the following anime, games, comics, and cartoons:**

**1) Storm Hawks  
2) Assassin's Creed (Any)  
3) Legend of Zelda  
4) Haruhi Suzumiya Series  
5) Vampire Knight  
6) Fruits Basket  
7) Death Note  
8) Inuyasha  
9) Naruto**

**Me: *Outta nowhere* I'm really willing to do anything that you want. All I ask is you give me the character(s), genre, and rating you want. I can do smut, cutesy, or even just straight up hysterical. I also ask what TYPE of story you want. Meaning Lemons, Fluff, etc. I will NOT however do MPreg, Incest, or Rape. I have issues with the thought of MPreg and Incest. They gross me out. Rape...c'mon, people. Really? I'll do S&M, no rape. Anyway, I'll runaway before Arygyn possibly rapes me. *Dust cloud in my shape left behind***

**Arygyn: The attack on Nerd Corps the other day failed, so Lupy-babe still doesn't own _Storm Hawks. *Sad face*_**

**_Please review!_**

**_-*Little heart* Lupin_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Alice**_

Everyone explained what happened. I pursed my lips in thought as I laid in my bed that night.

_Chess…_ I thought as the image of that strange boy came to mind. _What is it that I am supposed to do with this power?_

I looked at my hand and thought of the feelings that occurred while within the dark recesses of my mind. How weird is it that I can't remember anything?

I suppose it was like what happened to Stork during the Leviathan incident.

"_Alice!"_

His voice kept echoing in my mind. While I was in darkness, I remembered his voice calling out to me. It sounded desperate and frightened, like he was trying to bring me back.

I sighed and got up from my bed, grabbing my blade and putting it on my back. I proceeded to leave. It was the midst of the night, meaning all of Stork's traps were set. I managed to avoid all of them. I got to the hangar bay where all the bikes were set up. The light was out. Just as I was about to hit the switch, I heard something moving around the room.

I froze and listened carefully. _I guess I can use this to test my new powers that Chess taught me._

I then focused my energy. When I opened my eyes, my vision had changed. I saw blues, cool red, then bright oranges all around me. Oh yeah! Heat Sight! Just like the FBI! Er...sorry. Randomness.

I looked around and saw a ball of warmth scurry across the floor quickly. I hid behind some crates and waited. The sound of the padding of paws came to my ears.

_How did an animal get on the ship?_

I watched as the little ball of warmth slowly crept passed me. I grabbed it as I switched my regular vision on. I stared at the creature in my arms.

"Radarr?" I asked. Radarr trilled in relief upon seeing me. I hit the switch to look at him. Radarr blinked his big eyes so they could adjust to the sudden light. "What are you doing in here?"

He then pointed to Aerrow's skyride.

"You were doing repairs?" He nodded. "Couldn't sleep?"

_No. Not really_. I heard a voice say as Radarr shook his head. I shook my head in shock. _What's wrong? _The voice said again as worry etched of Radarr's face.

"Did… you just ask what's wrong with me?"

_Yeah I-_ Radarr then chirped in confusion. _Wait! You can understand me?_

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I can."

Radarr raised where an eyebrow would be to me. _That's weird. When'd this happen?_

"Maybe it was after my dream…"

_Dream?_

"Yeah. You see, after I passed out, I had a dream about a boy dressed like a cat. You see, he taught me that I had a lot of power sealed inside me. The Dragon Gift, is what he called it."

_Like your sky knight move._ Radarr said in almost realization.

"I guess so." I answered with a shrug.

_So, what happened?_

"He helped me "wake up" so I can go to Terra Wonder."

_Terra Wonder?_

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm only in a state of REM. Meaning, I'm still asleep. You see, I'm here before everyone but at the same time…I am still not completely alive. In order to be reborn into Atmos and be able to help everyone win this war, I need to find Terra Wonder."

_How? That place is supposed to be a story._

"Yeah. I know but then again…" Alice smiled at Radarr gently. "When I first heard of Atmos, it was merely a story to me. I read about it in that tome that I found."

_A tome?_ I nodded. _Show me. I'm curious._

"Well, okay." I got up and Radarr climbed onto my shoulder. I walked us into my room, only to smash into someone.

I quickly drew out my energy blade. The green glow revealed the person before me.

"Stork? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and nearly set off alarms because you weren't here. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep too well. I only came back because Radarr wanted to see something in my room." I said, putting my blade at my side. "Can I come into my own room?" I teased as he was blocking my only in.

"Oh. Y-Yeah." He said, stepping aside.

Radarr jumped off my shoulder as he ran to my old backpack. _In here right?_

"Yeah. In there. It's an ancient book."

"Who are you talking to?" Stork asked.

I blinked at him. "Oh. I was talking to Radarr. I can't really explain it because it is hard to explain."

"I can try to understand. Easter wasn't too hard to get after a while." He joked, smiling at me. **(I had to throw that in there somewhere.)**

I raised an eyebrow then proceeded to explain. Stork, Radarr, and I then stayed up a while, reading through the old tome.

_Hey, Alice._ Radarr trilled. _What's this say? I can't read it._

He pointed to the text. I looked closely. It was written in _English_! "That's English from my world. It may sound just like the language of your world but that's only coincidence, I guess."

"Maybe it was just the author's lazy attempt at a story." Stork stated.

Radarr smacked Stork in the leg. _Don't break the fourth wall!_

I didn't know what they were talking about but yawned. "I should get to sleep." I said.

"Good plan." Stork said, nodding tiredly. He began to leave but stopped. "Hey, uh…A-Alice?" He began.

"What is it?" I asked, walking up to him.

I saw that his face was a little red. "I-I…uh…"

"Stork, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

* * *

_**Stork**_

Those golden eyes stared into my own. I smiled lightly.

Her hair had gotten at least a little longer since we'd met her. Her bangs started to cover her eyes as the sides hovered over her shoulders. She'd gotten tanner too. It suited her somehow.

I shook my head. "I know that." I said. "I just wanted to say 'Sleep well.'" I shrugged then walked out. "S-Sleep well." I said before the door closed itself.

_This is not gonna be easy._ I thought as I sighed. My heart was still pounding. I walked away, avoiding my traps that I'd set before entering my room. I leaned against the door and put my hand on my chest. It was pounding so fast, I could've sworn that I had gotten the Cardiac Alacrity Disease; your heart's pumping rate will increase, pumping more blood into your system before you finally-

Before I could go any further, I could almost hear Alice's voice in my head.

"_Stork, relax. Nothing's bad is gonna happen. We'll pull through like we always do."_

I grabbed my head with my olive hands. I can't get her voice out of my head. Why?

* * *

**Me: Can _you_ figure out why? *Points to you. Finn is suddenly in your place.***

**Finn: No, not really.**

**Me: Popping outta nowhere is kinda weird.**

**Finn: YOU wrote it!**

**Me: Your point?**

***Finn facepalms***

**Junko: Hey, what's 'Cardiac Alacrity Disease'?**

**Me: Something I made up for a Stork thing. haha! Cardiac is your heart. Alacrity is another word for speed. So, i just threw it together to kinda make it sound like something Stork would say.**

**Aerrow: Worked out pretty well. So, why the random fourth wall breaking?**

**Me: I just _had_ to do it. It felt like something I should do for fun. I'm actually going to remove the Easter chapter and set it up as a series of one-shots that will go in sync with Alice in Atmos. Basically, little stories of Alice showing the Hawks about different holidays or anything that the readers wanna see. My brother thinks I should do one about Halloween. I'm all for it but school is a BITCH!**

**Dark Ace: Quit complaining. It's almost over.**

**Me: *Pouty face with tears* Even more reason to complain. *Flailing arms* I'm a senior now and it's so sad now! I don't want it to end! Waaahaaaahah!**

**Dark Ace: *Sigh* *Growl* Lupin.**

**Me: *Suddenly happy* I'm bipolar. *Dark Ace facepalms* Anyway, I tried to pride Nerd Corps with promises of cake or death (If you get that reference, yay-e) but they still won't give me ownership of _Storm Hawks._ So, I still only own Alice but things are starting to fall into place. Yay-e! I love you all for reading what I have thus far.**

***Little heart* Lupin!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Alice**_

"Again!" Aerrow told me as I held myself up on my knees. I then charged at my "brother" with my energy blade. Aerrow blocked the attack by crossing his twin blades. Quickly, I ducked and swept my foot across his ankles. He fell and I was about to attack him again when he kicked my stomach.

Grunting in pain as I staggered back, I forced my eyes open just in time to see Aerrow coming at me. I dodged and pushed him nonchalantly on the back. He flew forward and crashed into the boxes.

I burst into a fit of laughter as he landed awkwardly in a crate. Aerrow blinked and tried to push himself up, only to helpless fall back into the crate.

Radarr joined in on the giggles too as he watched the fire-haired boy. Aerrow tried desperately to stand again. He wound up looking like a turtle with a shell on his back as he rested on all fours. I began to laugh harder.

"Dammit!" Aerrow growled in frustration, trying to shake off the small crate. I laughed so hard that I fell on the ground, kicking my legs.

The doors of the hanger bay opened and Piper walked in with some charts. "Hey, Aerrow. Can you-" She stopped upon seeing Aerrow.

He just froze up, blushing. Everything was silent.

"Uh…" Aerrow began. "Hi?"

Piper snapped, dropped to the ground, and started laughing. I joined her, crying with tears of laughter.

"C'mon, guys!" Aerrow whined, trying to get free.

I got up to help him out. As I pulled, the sirens went off. The three of us went into high alert. I ripped off the crate without mercy.

"Ow!" Aerrow yelped.

"Quit whining!" I snapped.

We all rushed to the main deck. Stork turned the _Condor_ sharply to avoid fire.

"What is it?" Aerrow barked in order.

"Cyclonians." Stork informed grimly. The ship took an attack. "Lots of Cyclonians."

No shit! There had to be at least a hundred of them. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but there was a _lot_ of them!

The sound of a violin echoed out. I looked to see a woman with spiked pink hair playing a bow with a crystal arrow like a violin.

"Ravess." Aerrow growled, his fist clinching.

A familiar skimmer pulled up along side Ravess. It held a man with black hair and red eyes in the air.

"_And_ The Dark Ace?" Junko asked in shock.

"Storm Hawks," Aerrow said, switching to leader mode. "Prepare for battle. Finn, Alice. You're coming with me into battle."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Aerrow put a hand on my shoulder. "Just remember everything I taught you. You are more than ready." I nodded. "Piper, Junko. Provide us with cover fire from the ship. Stork, make sure the ship doesn't take damage."

"Roger." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

I sat on the skimmer that I'd taken from Repton. There were so many Cyclonians. I charged into battle the second Aerrow gave us the order to attack. I pulled out my energy blade and cut the blades from several Talon skimmers. I watched them all parachute into the Wastelands.

I chuckled to myself lightly. "Quite the fighter you've become, little Earth girl."

I looked up to see Dark Ace on his skimmer before me. I snarled in anger and smirked darkly.

"Why don't you come and see just how good I am, Ace-y Boy?" I taunted.

With that, the battle started. Our skimmers flew side by side as our blades locked. This was a real Sky Knight battle. Okay, unofficial given that I'm _not_ a sky knight.

My thoughts strayed slightly as I swung at Dark Ace. Now that I think about it, I'm not even a Storm Hawk. So…why am I here?

What am I fighting for?

"Focus on me, Alice." Dark Ace growled, pushing me back.

I stumbled before recovering and swiping my foot across his ankles. The six foot three man fell and I was on top of him, locking my blade with his. I swiped my blade across quickly, knocking away his blade. We both watched it fall to the Wastelands before I put my blade to his throat.

He looked at me before smiling. "Very good." He said in a (Surprisingly) non-taunting way. He rested against the skimmer. "Finish it now."

I pressed the blade to him. He flinched from the heat of the crystal energy. I watched as he closed his eyes. His breathing was calm and even. He seemed so, serene.

I pulled my blade away and grabbed him by the collar. "What's wrong with you?" I snapped. His eyes widened in shock. "Why won't you fight back? You've killed so many before! Why not now?"

"I'm done." I blinked, confused. "I don't want this anymore. I can't just stop being a Cyclonian though. This is the only way."

I stared in shock before leaning back. "Then I will not kill you." I said simply. "Everyone needs something to fight for. Look for what you wish to fight for."

I saw his mind reel behind his eyes.

I heard something fall onto my skimmer. I looked over to see a Leech Crystal. It fell into my engine.

"Shit!" I shouted. Dark Ace quickly jumped to his skimmer and I rolled off mine. I was falling through the sky now. As the clouds dissipated, I saw a forested area. Land!

I pulled the cord to my parachute. It snapped though as I pulled it!

"Dammit!" I squeaked, realizing that I was free falling. The explosion above me pushed me closer. A piece on a skimmer hit my back, causing me to weaken.

"Hold on!" A voice behind me said. Arms wrapped around me and the sound of wings Aerrow's snapping open echoed out. We entered the trees but it didn't matter. The wings snapped as soon as it hit branches galore.

The person turned me, burning my face into his chest as he turned. We hit the ground hard. I rolled off of him as we landed. I don't know what happened next except that I had blacked out.

* * *

_**Stork**_

"Alice, can you hear me?" Aerrow questioned into the communicator. "Alice, respond."

Static was the response. The sound of rain is all we heard on the other end as well as on the glass windows. Piper took control of the _Condor_ as I sat next to the radio. Aerrow sighed in defeat.

"I'm not getting anything." He finally said.

"But…" Junko whimpered. "We can't give up!"

"Why not?" Finn said. "What if she's dead?"

"Because she wouldn't give up on us." Junko protested. We all stared at him. He looked lost before he grabbed the communicator. "Alice, please respond!" He called into it.

"Junko is right." I said. "We can't give up. We've gotta keep trying. If we keep calling to her, we can probably get through to her and she can turn on the tracker."

Aerrow nodded. "Okay." He said.

Radarr churred in delight upon hearing the new plan.

I wasn't going to lose Alice anytime soon.

* * *

_**?**_

I watched from the trees. There she lain. Little Ali.

She'd cut her brown hair since I'd seen her last but it was growing long again. I smirked as dark thoughts crossed my mind.

She laid unconscious in the mud as rain poured down on her. Her once clean white tank was soaked and covered in dirt and her sweatpants had holes and tears in it. Her hair was caked with dirt and blood as it clung to her head.

Atmos had done her well. This look suited her. I couldn't wait until she found me.

I growled to myself when I saw the other man. This bastard will die. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**Intense, right? I. Am. So. Sorry, you guys! I didn't mean to take so long!**

**Finn: Then why did you, lazy bones?**

**Me: *Slaps Finn* Don't be mean!**

**Finn: Okay, sorry!**

**Me: I finally got a job. Not bad though, if ya ask me. Being a paper carrier does suck though.**

**Dark Ace: Newspaper Girl? Really?**

**Me: *Flips off D.A.* Back off. At least I finally got a job.**

**Piper: So who's the dude?**

_**Me: Uh... *Begins singing **_**"Thug Story" by Taylor Swift***

**Finn: Figures.**

**Me: You're turn for disclaimer, Finn.**

**Finn: Chika-cha! All right, dudes and dudettes. We tried to throw a party to distract Nerd Corps while we confiscated rights to Storm Hawks but it didn't work out too well. So, they still own us. Lupin, here, only owns Alice and any OCs and also the plot for this story.**

**Me: _I'm so gangsta! You can find me bakin' cookies at night. You out clubbing but I just made caramel delight!_**

**Dark Ace: Please review. According to her, they make the world go 'round. Also, check out the one-shot series Lupin has going on. It already has 3 stories but no reviews. Go straight to Ch. 3 if you already know about the "Easter Special" and "Explaining of Hiatus" one-shots.**

**Me: _By the time I woke I was singing "I'm on a boat!"_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Alice**_

In the darkness I laid, wondering if I was dead. What had happened?

It struck me as drops of cold liquid fell onto my being. I recalled the fight with Dark Ace, the Leecher that had landed in my-Well, technically, _Repton's_-engine. The explosion and…who caught me?

At that point, my eyes were slowly opening. The land around me was an ancient forest, by the size of the trees. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, wondering what happened to my friends.

The sadness struck me again. What _am_ I fighting for? Is this really my war? Hell! I don't even know who this Cyclonis-chick is, let alone what she looks like.

I wonder if hand-drawn pictures by Finn count.

Static sounded in my ear. I began to play with the headset that Aerrow had given me as I sat on my butt, cross-legged.

"Storm Hawks, can you read me?" I asked.

Nothing.

"No signal." I sighed. "Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic."

I looked around, remembering to find whoever had caught me. In the corner of my eye, I saw someone lying right next to me. Whoever it was, was still unconscious. He was lying on his back but his black hair covered his face. I examined his uniform, seeing the crest on his chest.

"What the hell?" I asked. However, if I had asked him something, it wouldn't have been heard over the lightning that struck over head.

_**Aerrow**_

"Alice." I called again. Nothing but static. I dropped my head in concern. _Alice…please be okay._ I tried to tell her telepathically. _Just…_please_ be safe. I don't want you to get hurt._

"Aerrow?" A voice said.

I looked behind me to see a worried Piper. "Piper…"

"Get some rest." She said. "You look horrible."

I smiled, knowing she was doing that blunt thing to try to cheer me up. I was tired but-

"I know you want to find Alice. We _all _do." She said. "You've gotta have faith in her. She'll be fine. _You _taught her some pretty sweet moves, Stork taught her about survival in uncharted areas, and I've taught her about crystals. She can survive."

"But she's not a Sky Knight." I said. "She's never even been in an official Sky Battle until _Ace-y Boy_ came here."

Piper smiled at the use of Alice's name for The Dark Ace. "Did that stop her?" She asked me. I blinked, looking at the girl before me. "Think to yourself: When has anything really stopped Alice? Haven't you noticed it, yet? She's always going head first into these things. She thinks ahead but still goes for the gold." Piper sat next to me on the bench by the radio. "Have faith, Aerrow. She'll figure it out. Likely, wherever she is, she can't get a signal. She's probably looking for some shelter from the rain anyway."

I thought about it. Even when I first met her, she was trying to do the right thing. She saved _The_ Dark Ace's _life_! She's done nothing but help us. With her brains, she figured out whenever we have battle procedures to hold on to something. She learned quickly because she followed her instincts in combat. She even managed to help Finn with his singing which is a _miracle_.

No matter what, Alice would find a way if she didn't know how. She was more than worthy to be a Sky Knight or even more!

I nodded to Piper. "You're right. She'll pull through." I said, smiling up at her.

Piper smiled in relief. "Good. Now, bed." She said, pulling me up then pushing me up in the direction of my room. I chuckled and carried on to my bed.

_**Alice**_

Morning came, light shining into the mouth of the cave. Said light decided to blind my closed eyes. (Don't ask).

I pushed myself up and stretched, making my back pop.

"Where are we?" A deep voice said beside me.

I looked over with a slight smile. "Welcome back, Ace-y Boy." I then stood up and walked to the entrance. "Dunno about where we are. We should try to find our allies though. I can't get a signal through my communicator. We should try to get it from higher ground."

Dark Ace stepped up beside me, grunting slightly.

"You all right to move around?"

"I'm fine." He then scanned the area and pointed in a random direction. "Why not there?" I followed his line of sight to see what looked like a temple in the distance. "That seems pretty high up."

I nodded. "May as well." I started to walk forward. "Oh." I then turned to him. "Don't attack me. We have a temporary treaty until we're outta here. Okay?"

Dark Ace stared at me like I was insane. "Why would I fight you?"

"You work for that Cyclonis-Chick, don't cha? That makes us enemies. I don't like what she's up to. She is a threat to this world, and thus, a threat to my friends and allies. We assume you're an enemy as well, given that you've attacked us several times."

I then looked at Dark Ace with a smirk.

"Am I wrong?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. Absolutely correct."

With that, we made our way through the thick jungle, pressing on towards the temple.

_**Stork**_

I guided the _Condor_ over a strange isle with a temple on it. Finn and Junko were overlooking the area for any signs of the lost brunette. Piper was going over countless maps, trying to understand where we were. Aerrow was trying to get a hold of Alice still.

I sighed as I gazed at the temple on the isle. It looked…ominous.

I heard Aerrow move to stand beside me. "You okay, Stork?"

"If," I said sardonically. "You count losing someone close to The Dark Ace and having no way of knowing whether or not she is alive or even if she's on that weird island over there that isn't even on any map in Atmos-" I took a breath after speaking so quickly. "Yeah. I'm peachy."

Aerrow sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't cheer me up. I won't be happy until we know where Alice is. I need peace of mind.

"Any lucky, you guys?" Aerrow asked Junko and Finn.

"Nothing." Finn said.

"Just trees." Junko said.

Piper groaned in disappointment. "I've checked ever map in Atmos and I still can't find anything on this isle."

"What if…" Finn started. "She didn't land there?" He suggested. I grabbed Piper and pulled her to the steering then stormed out. I can't hear this.

The possibility of her falling in the Wastelands. I didn't want to hear that at all.

_**Aerrow**_

I watched the Merb leave the main deck before sighing. "Just keep your heads high, guys." I said before walking after my friend.

I found him in the hanger bay. He just sat on the crates, staring at the remnants of Alice skimmer. We found out that someone had thrown a Leech Crystal into the engine. I remembered the first time we'd dealt with those. I knew Stork was praying for her safety.

Radarr sat next to Stork, whimpering in concern. The Merb simply patted the cabbit's head, as if it would comfort them both.

"Stork?" I asked. He looked at me with an apathetic expression. "Keep your head up."

Stork shook his head as he looked back down at the skimmer. "Alice would have my ass if she saw me having a "Pity Party," as she'd call it."

I smiled lightly at that. Stork knew Alice better than anyone. I sat down next to him, looking at the parts. "She would probably tease ya for it, too." I said, raising an eyebrow to him.

Stork scoffed a laugh as a quick smile cracked onto his face. "Then she'd probably turn around and rant about some random game she used to play back on Earth."

"Or she'd probably give you a big hug for worrying about her." I said bravely. Stork looked at me funny. "Don't give me that look. I know how you feel about her. She's a bit oblivious sometimes but she's not emotionless, Stork. I think I know what I'm talking about when I say 'You love her'. What do you think?"

Stork blushed lightly and smiled, looking down. He nodded. "I do love her. I don't think she feels-"

"Bullshit." I said. "She likes you…_a lot_. Piper told me so." I smirked as Stork gave me another look. "When we find her, I know you're going to at _least_ give her the biggest hug ever. Just like on Rex."

The Merb nodded again. "I probably won't know that you've said it." He joked.

_**Alice**_

The sun was beginning to set on the isle. It looked pretty out here at night…wherever "here" is.

"We should find shelter." Dark Ace said.

"Okay." I agreed. He quickly found us another fabulously decorated cave. The spear like pillars shooting up from the ground in the back matched beautifully with the rubble. If you can't tell, I'm using sarcasm.

I laid down on the ground, shivering slightly and exhausted. It was slightly warmer in the cave than outside but it didn't change the fact that it was cold. An entire day of walking can really wear you out.

The only plus side was that Dark Ace was actually good company. He was polite and we talked about music and whatnot. He reminded me of Aerrow though. Now that I think about it, his voice is almost the same.

"Cold?" Dark Ace asked from his side of the cave.

"No." My pride answered for me. I didn't bother to open my eyes until I felt something lay in front of me. Dark Ace was laying next to me. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yawned.

"Keeping you warm. It's too cold for someone running around in a tank top and sweats." He said simply.

I closed my eyes then snuggled into him. "Fine. Just don't molest me."

Dark Ace chuckled at my bad joke.

* * *

**Ugh. Sleepy. *Looks at computer clock* Why is it only 5?**

**Aerrow: Because it's a lazy day.**

**Me: That works. I did not feel like doing anything but I knew I had to finish this chapter up. It was irking me. lol**

**Aerrow: anything to tell them?**

**Me: Hm? Oh! Right! I may be delayed in updating because of four things: 1) Mass Effect 2. FInally found a cheap copy of it on the 360 and I've been hitting it hard. 2) Skyward Sword. *Holy music* I absolutely love Lord Ghirahim (aka Fabulous Debbie) 3) Work. Duh. 4) Volunteering. At my high school, you have to have 10 hrs of volunteer work to graduate. i have completed 0 out of 10. Yeah. Thankfully, I'm doing something my town calls "Candy Cane Lane." You drive by and everyone on this route has decorated their houses for the public. I am going to be one of the elves saying "COME THROUGH HERE! IT'S AWESOME!"**

**Finn: She's only an elf because she's short.**

**Me: *glare; roundhouse high-kick to head* :3 Anyway, if i am delayed, it's cuz of those things. I'm thinking about doing a SKyward Sword fic but I don't know. What do you guys think? One-Shot? Chapter? OC? Canon? I'm not sure. Anyway, Cyclonis!**

**Cyclonis: *in distance* Yeah?**

**Me: *shouting* Disclaimer! Tell them about the plot!**

**Cyclonis: *in distance* Okay! *Magicians her way in front of you* Okay. We tried to plant a bomb in the Nerd Corps. building but they teleported it to Japan's Nuclear Factory-**

**Me: Too soon?**

**Cyclonis: -So they still own _Storm Hawks_. Lupin HIGHLY suggests that you watch Breaking Dawn pt 1 because it was hysterical and buy SUper 8 just cuz it's not a bad alien fic.**

**Me: I normally don't watch alien sci-fi's but this wasn't that bad. lots of funny stuff. *Dude gets high XD***

**Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Alice**_

I woke up to the same annoying sound in my ear that I woke up to yesterday. The static from my communicator wouldn't stop. By how often it shifted back and forth, I could tell that my friends were trying to get a hold of me.

Sadness crept back into me. What was I fighting for?

This question rang in my head again and again with no answer.

"You awake?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." I said before standing up. "Let's keep moving."

He followed me without question as we trekked through the dense forest.

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

"Alice, can you read me?" Finn asked. It was his turn now to find Alice. Static was his response. He repeated his question over and over.

I looked up to the helmsman to see how he was doing. His face was blank but I knew how worried he really was.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked. She was watching Stork before she pointed at him with a questioning look given to me.

"He'll be better once we find her."

"Alice, will you answer already?" Finn said with irritation.

The static kept going. It cleared for a moment. I thought it would start back up again so I didn't both trying to listen to it.

"_Pfft! Fine. I guess I'll answer you."_ Alice's sarcastic reply came.

"Alice!" All of us shouted. Radarr whooped with joy.

"_Hey, guys. What's up?_"

"Finally!" I said, taking the mic from Finn. "We've been worried sick about you."

"_Aww. How sweet of you._" A muffled voice came in the background. "_Yeah. It's them. Who else do I have a communicator for? C'mon, dude. Seriously."_

"Who's with you?" Piper asked.

"_Well…uh…_" There was a pause before she said, "_Long story short, Ace-y Boy saved my life._"

"What?" Stork asked, snatching the mic. The ship swayed slightly off course. I looked out the window to see it almost hit a huge rock formation. Piper jumped to the steering wheel and veered us away just in time. "Are you out of your mind? Oh no…"

"_Uh oh._"

"You've got some horrible disease that makes you delusional. Or maybe Dark Ace found a hypnosis crystal and used it on you or-"

"_Listen_" Alice said quickly. "_I don't know why he saved me. For all I know, he could be wanting in my pants._"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?_" I heard him shout.

"_All I know is,_" She continued like she didn't even hear him. "_He saved me and we're on a forested terra. Don't worry. He hasn't molested me yet._"

"_Seriously…WHAT THE-_"

"_Language, Ace-y Boy. We need to be calm. Anyway, can ya'll find me?_"

"Sure can." Piper said as I held back Stork. I knew she wasn't helping his panic attack but that's Alice's for you. "Just send out a signal and we can track you quickly."

"_Cool. We're going to try to get to a clearing._"

"Okay."

* * *

_**Alice**_

With that, I was finally able to send out a digital flare for the Storm Hawks to find me with. Dark Ace was still fuming over the perverted jokes I was cracking but who cares? My friends will finally get me out of here! I could really use a bath.

"Let's get to that clearing." I said happily.

Ace just groaned because he knew my friends weren't happy about him being near me. Maybe the jokes too. Oh well.

We finally got to the clearing. I eyed the temple curiously. "This isn't on any map in Atmos." Ace said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

I nodded in response. A strange aura emitted from it. From deep within, I couldn't hear the faint sound of music.

"Familiar…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"This place-the aura and the music from inside-it's all so familiar."

"Music?" Ace asked. He stepped next to me and cupped his hand around his ear. "I hear nothing."

"You can't hear it? It's like an old lullaby from a music box." I looked up at him in confusion.

He shook his head. We both turned upon hearing a familiar horn blare out. I looked up to see the _Condor_ flying over head. I waved in excitement.

"Yo!" I shouted loudly, even though I knew they couldn't hear me.

From the ship came two skimmers and a heliscooter. I smiled upon seeing all my friends. They landed but Junko was the first to get to me.

"Alice, you're alright!" He said while gathering me in a huge hug. "We were so worried about you!"

I couldn't breath. "She'll be dead if you keep it up Junko." Finn joked.

Junko dropped me immediately. "Oh!" He said before helping me up. "Ah. Sorry about that."

I stretched my back while saying, "It's cool. I missed ya'll too."

For a few moments, Aerrow was standing next to me protectively in order to keep Ace-y Boy from me while Piper checked me for any signs of illness or injuries.

"I'm serious, guys. I'm okay. Aerrow, it's okay. We swore not to attack each other until we're both with our respected legions." I said while gripping my brother's forearm.

He looked down at me before taking a deep breath. "Okay. I trust your decisions, Alice."

I smiled up at him before I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked over to see a familiar Merb. "Hey, Stork."

Stork opened his mouth to say something but lunged at me with a big hug. I staggered a little. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Were you having a pity party?" I asked.

I felt his laugh before his nod. "I was really worried about you."

I smiled and tightened my grip before stepping back. "I'm okay. Nothing bad happened other than the loss of my skimmer."

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Someone was clapping slowly behind me. "How touching!" An all-too familiar voice said. "A girl and her friends, reunited after such a long while of worry and struggle."

I turned to see the source. There stood a man. The same man from my vision in which Chess showed me my true power.

"I was watching this whole time, wondering how it would end. But by the smell of things, it's not over yet." He said, waving his hand in front of his face as if a pungent smell wafted through the air.

He stared at me with light green eyes, his left eye slightly larger than the right.

"Who is this clown, Alice?" Finn asked.

I just glared at him, shaking with anger. "I've missed you so much," The man said. "Little Ali."

I clenched my jaw and grabbed one of Aerrow's energy blades. I fired a blue bolt at the guy. He dodged it by flying up into the air. "Get back here, you _bastard!"_ I growled and shouted.

I chased after him. As I did though, the ground gave way beneath me. I quickly jumped back. Looking down, I saw a deep pit with spikes at the bottom. I glared at the man as he laughed maniacally.

"I shall see you later, Little Ali." He said evilly before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

I growled in anger as I stared at the empty space. "Alice?" Stork asked me.

I dropped to one knee and punched the ground angrily. "Dammit. He got away."

"Who was that?"

I looked over at Stork then to the ground. "Mad Hatter."

* * *

**OMG! I am SO SORRY YA'LL! I didn't even realize how much time had passed! Well, at least I finally posted but left you with a cliffy.**

**The updates will definitely be a bit more irregular because I'm trying to finish this story, making videos, and trying to write a script for a horror movie. The new video I'm going to put up (As soon as I get the supplies) will be CHUBBY BUNNY! I want questions that are going to be answered during the video. If you want to keep updated look up _Kiss My Duct Tape Studios_ on Facebook. Also, wanting to do a skit video and a blog? I don't know.**

**Junko (Representing some people who don't know): What's Chubby Bunny?**

**Ravess: It's a game in which players must put marshmellows in their mouths and say "Chubby Bunny." The person who can cram in the most win.**

**Dark Ace: I get to do the disclaimer as it's been a while. Over the accidental hiatus, Lupin tried to use the Portal 2 Gun to get the rights of _Storm Hawks. _Unfortunately, she couldn't get it because the boss was in the office. She still only owns the story and Alice. Please review! Reviews motivate her.**

**Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Aerrow**_

Alice continued to glared at the spot Mad Hatter was once in. I saw her trembling with anger.

"Mad Hatter?" Dark Ace asked. I sent a glare towards him. This man shouldn't be near my friends…_ever_.

"Long story short," Alice said with a monotone voice. "He's the man who killed my family." She was silent for a moment before she said my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is my spare blade in the ship?"

"It's right here." Junko said. He brought the girl her energy blade as she tossed me mine. "We thought you may need some protection."

Alice took the blade and activated it for a moment. She inspected it, then mounted it on her back after deactivating it. "Thanks." She then ran off towards the temple.

"Alice, get back here!" I ordered.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow, but I hafta settle this once and for all!" She shouted back.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I climbed up the stairs effortlessly. Of course, I say that and yet I've only climbed a quarter of it. Who the hell has stairs this high?

I'd already climbed what I would estimate would be the same length as the _Condor_'s runway. These stairs seemed to go one forever.

Over and over, I played the questions I'd ask Hatter in my mind. From within, strange music echoed out to me. That tune that was so very familiar.

My palms were sweating with anticipation. I had this! I've been ready for years and even Aerrow helped me…even if it was without his knowing.

I got inside and had come to an instant halt. The room was a pit! I stood at the edge, trying to balance myself.

I looked down it. Nothing but blackness below. A gentle breeze coming up. My hair blew from my face as I stared down it. A gust of wind pushed up then became extremely strong! I staggered back from the edge as the wind blew.

"Shit!" I growled, though if someone were near, my voice would be indubitably drowned out the wind. Looking up, I watched as the wind blew a strange mist out of the opening up top. The disguise of the terra was built within.

* * *

_**Aerrow**_

She disappeared into the temple quickly, not even a second glance. Did she really think that fighting that mad man on her own would solve anything?

"So, what are you all waiting for?" The Cyclonian said.

I stared at him in shock. "Just what're you talking about?" Piper challenge, getting in a battle stance.

"She's your teammate, isn't she?" He said.

I glared at him to which The Dark Ace met it daringly. In normal circumstances, I would've attacked him, fighting him to the death as we always did. However, it was in that instant, Radarr jumped from my shoulder and started to run towards the temple. He climbed up five steps exactly before looking at me.

A huge gust of wind came from the temple, sending a strange fog into the air. This must be why we couldn't find this terra. It is made to be kept hidden from the world. I looked down at the cabbit before he ascended the stairs in a desire to help Alice.

"He's right." I said.

"What?" My entire team said.

"Think about it," I said. "This is Alice, a headstrong, stubborn, goofball, Earthling who just wanted an adventure since she was a child. A man took away her family just the same as what happened to ours." The Dark Ace didn't seem to be affected by those words save for a shift in the emotion in his eyes. "She's just the same as us and needs us, even if she denies it a thousand times over."

Finn stood straight. "Then what're we waiting for?" He said. "Let's go help our spazz!"

We all ran up the stairs quickly. "I'm coming too." I heard a voice say as someone ran to my right.

I looked over and saw Dark Ace. "Why?" I asked, half-angry and the other half curious.

"She saved my life once. If need be, I'll repay that debt." He said simply.

I stared at him then up the opening ahead with a smirk. "And here I thought you were without honor." I said, mocking Harrier's voice and morals a little.

As we entered, I saw Alice standing with Radarr on her shoulder. However, she was extremely close to the entry and we were running hard.

I hit her first, then Stork, Piper, Finn, and Dark Ace. We gained our balance quickly but the finisher was when Junko hit us. All of a sudden, we were tumbling down a huge pit that stood at the entrance.

All of us screamed in shock and fear. "Guys, join hands!" I said quickly.

Alice grabbed Dark Ace and Stork's hands. Finn found Junko and Piper while I grabbed Dark Ace and Piper's hands. Stork and Junko grabbed hands.

* * *

_**Alice**_

The wind was intense as we fell down that pit. I was afraid but it felt amazing. I remember the feeling of flying on a skimmer with Aerrow for the first time. It was so much fun. It still never officially forgave him for being an ass to me but it was okay.

The shouts of the people around me soon faded as a light appeared at the bottom of the pit.

"_Alice…"_ A woman's voice said.

I closed my eyes as I let her voice echo. It was so familiar.

"_Alice, wake up! You'll be late!"_

I opened my eyes to see a woman (about 36) with golden brown hair. Her silvery eyes stared down at me lovingly. "You silly girl." She said. "I swear, you sleep like the dead." She playfully ruffled my hair and began to leave. "Get your scrawny butt dressed. I made your favorite." She sang that last part.

I stared at her in shock. "Mom?" I asked, trying to understand what was going on.

The woman turned to me with concern. "What is it, sweetie?"

"What day is it?"

She smiled. "It's May 19th. You're graduating today. You have a surprise waiting for you downstairs so hurry it up or you'll lose this opportunity."

* * *

**Alice's MOM? Inception much. Okay. I don't know if my readers are still alive or not but I'm gonna keep writing because I like this story and my OCD won't let me just leave this hanging. I'm not going to do a silly monologue between me and the Hawks. So, I'll just ask for reviews. Please? They let me know if anyone is actually reading this. Tell me what you think, flame me, love me, or whatever you guys wanna do. Just give me a sign that you're out there. If you're lucky, I may do a one-shot just for you! Gotta go now. Peace!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Stork**_

I opened my eyes to be met with an intense white light. I groaned and closed my eyes again. I began to hear the groans of my friends and the Cyclonian.

I opened my eyes to see everyone waking up. "Could someone please explain what just happened?" Finn said, rubbing his head.

"Everyone okay?" Aerrow asked.

Everyone said "Yeah" while Radarr let out a growl of approval. I got up and looked around. The room was pure white. The room itself was distorted almost, as if it were being sucked up. I looked up to see what we fell through. The pictures on the walls were crooked and hard to make out. There was a strange clock that kept ticking.

It struck high noon, twelve chimes echoing out.

"Weird place." Junko said. "What d'ya think about it, Alice?"

There was no response. We all started looking for her. "Where did she go?" Finn asked.

"Spread out. We have to find her." Aerrow ordered.

"What if she went to fight Mad Hatter?" Piper suggested.

"Then we would have heard something." Dark Ace said.

With that, we walked around the entire room in search of some trace of her. There wasn't even a door. Where did she go?

_**Alice**_

I got dressed, wearing leggings, a black skirt, and a flannel over a black tank. I walked down the stairs in a daze. Was it all really that? Just a dream?

I thought of everything that had happened. The night my family was killed, the ruins, the first time I met the Hawks, and even Mad Hatter.

I stood in the hallway that led to the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Just what is wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

I continued down the hall when I heard my mom scream. "Mom!" I shouted, rushing towards the kitchen. Was it a vision? Am I insane?

I skidded to a halt in the kitchen. A man was tickling my mother to death. She was laughing hard. "T-Tom! Stop!" She begged.

"Now why would I want to do that?" The man, my father, said.

"Probably," A deep but young male voice said as an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Because you're basically molesting the eyes of your children. Isn't that right-" I looked up at a young man. His eyes were like mine but his hair was like my father's; dark blonde. "-Little sister?"

"Mathew…" I whispered.

"Surprise!" He said loudly, announcing his arrival. "I came for your graduation!" He hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much, Ali! Good to see you again!"

_**Piper**_

I looked for a doorway in the room. There had to be a way out. There just had to be.

"Any luck?" Aerrow asked.

"I got nothing." Finn said.

"Me neither." Junko responded.

"No progress here." I said, turning around and leaning against the wall.

"Nothing." Dark Ace said.

I looked at Stork who continued to search. He finally looked at Aerrow and shook his head sadly. Radarr whined with sadness, as if worried about Alice.

Aerrow sighed and his green eyes fell to the floor. "Then where is she?"

"Closer than you think." A voice echoed out.

We all jumped at the sound. At once, we each reached for our weapons but found that we were all defenseless.

"Who's there?" Junko asked aloud.

"Someone who protects the Terra with all his heart." The voice said.

"Show yourself!" Finn proclaimed. "Or are you a chicken?"

"I am no chicken." Suddenly, a boy with a cat like grin appeared, floating before Finn. Finn let out a girlie scream and jumped into Junko's arms. "I am a cat."

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked.

The boy floated up into a window sill that had somehow appeared. "I am Cheshire Cat, to put it simply. Call me Chess, if it does not trouble you."

"Where's Alice?" Stork asked, staring at Chess warily.

"Hmmm?" Chess purred, tilting his head. "'Where's Alice?' My, my. The way you say her name. sounds to me like you are infatuated with her."

Stork turned bright red at that. At least, as red as a guy with green skin can get. Stork shook his head at that and pointed an accusing finger to the cat-like boy.

"Answer me, right now!" He shouted.

Chess made a lazy like sound that seemed quite bored and tired. Dark Ace stepped forward, irritation plain on his face. "Tell us where she is or I'll destroy you!" He threatened.

Chess grinned widely, his pointed teeth poking out from under his lips. With a swish of his tail, Chess had vanished and reappeared before the Cyclonian. "You cannot simply threaten me. My Lady of the Terra is the only one who can oppose any power I have. If she wills it, I am powerless."

"Who is this "Lady" then?" Aerrow asked, taking on leader-mode. "We need help finding Alice."

Chess grinned cat-like again. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and a door appeared. He teleported to it and opened the door. "We must trek through her kingdom first though if we are to find her. Pass through a series of trials, her many traps, and so on and so forth." He said lazily. "Absuhlom can give us a map."

"Absuhlom?" Junko asked. "Who is that?"

"A good friend of My Lady's." Chess said as if it explained everything. "Come, come. We must be off. Terra Wonder is quite a dozy at night. We need to get as far as possible before Mad Hatter figures it out."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "This is Terra Wonder? As in _The_ Terra Wonder?"

Chess tilted his head at the questions. "Silly female, what else would I have said that sounds like Terra Wonder? Come now, surely you are wise enough to figure it out without asking questions."

At first, I probably looked offended, confused, and finally, embarrassed. "Give us a moment." Aerrow said.

The Storm Hawks and Dark Ace gathered in a circle and whispered.

"Can we really trust him?" Dark Ace asked.

"I'm not sure." Aerrow said.

_I'm still having trusting_ you,_ Ace-y Boy. _I thought to myself. "I say we can." Junko said. "He's a bit of a trickster but otherwise, it doesn't seem like we can't trust him."

"I don't like him but I think we can, too." Stork said.

"He's our only shot, Aerrow." I put forward.

"So, we're in agreement then?" Finn asked.

We all knew; if we can't trust Cheshire, we can't trust anyone. Aerrow stepped forward. "Okay. We'll go with you. You seem to be the only one we can really trust right now."

Chess nodded. "Just be careful. You're about to enter a mad world."

* * *

**I know that I'm too fond of cliffhangers. Not my fault. It helps keep me motivated. I feel as though, if I don't have it down, then I can't get motivated enough to write. Ya know? I guess I'm a freak. All reviews are welcome! Flames, flowers, and also tips and tricks!**

**...that didn't seem as funny as I thought it would.**

**Anyone, if you haven't figured it out by now, I don't own Storm Hawks. Just the OCs. Any relevance to anyone real, dead or alive, is merely coincidence as this is a pure work of fan-fiction. Peace, guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Ace**_

We followed the cat-boy, Cheshire, into the door. Upon entrance, I saw the strangest thing. It looked like a garden at least three times the size of _Cyclonia_! Above us were dandelions and snap dragons. It was very strange.

"We must remain quiet, lest we awaken her Lady's garden." Cheshire said.

"Awaken the garden?" I asked.

"I would say "You will see," but it is best if that option is avoided." He floated off, down the small path. "This way. Keep quiet."

As the Storm Hawks and myself walked through the garden, I could hear the faint snoring of some creature or perhaps a group of creatures. "What is that sound?" Finn asked in a low voice.

"I don't know but it's really creepy." Piper said.

"Let's just try to keep as quiet as possible." Aerrow said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Agreed." I said. "Whatever it is, it probably is in the garden."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blue cabbit-Radarr was his name-walking ahead, behind Cheshire. Cheshire floated around the corner, past a giant Bleeding Heart flower. As we followed, something dripped onto my head. The children all made sounds of disgust. I wiped what was coming down my skull from my face and looked at my hand.

"It's…" I said in shock.

"Blood!" Stork squeaked out. I looked up to see that the flower was _literally_ a _bleeding_ heart! The mound of tissues attached to the stem was beating, calmly.

"Shh!" Cheshire hissed, getting close.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"My Lady's Heart. All within Wonder is but a piece of her. This is her heart." He explained, gesturing to the heart. He then looked up at it. "By the sound of it, she rests. Her dreams are either pleasant or she dreams nothing at all. It is different with every night. Sometimes, she never sleeps at all. My Lady has a habit of watching over her kingdom rather than sleeping."

"You seem like you respect her greatly." Aerrow stated.

"I love My Lady for she is the creator of Wonder. She is Mother to us all." He said simply. He then floated down the path again. "Watch your step for her blood soaks the ground."

_**Stork**_

Once Cheshire started to move again, we all followed suit. It was very strange to see a giant heart above us as it calmly pumped out blood. I watched it for a moment before watching the path ahead. Radarr seemed attached to Cheshire.

"_Hey! Wait up!_" A little girl's voice said.

Ahead, there was a little girl with long, blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She was chasing after a bug. Her pale skin seemed to glow as she ran about in a light blue dress.

"What-" Junko started by was interrupted by Cheshire shushing them.

"She is unable to hear or see you all. She can only see me." He explained. "This is the past of My Lady. This was her escape. Stay here." He then vanished and teleported before the young girl. "My Lady, why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I wanna be, Shesh." She said, having trouble saying "Chess," it seemed. "Why are you here?"

"I am on my way to see Absuhlom."

"Does he need to see those strange people?" She said, pointing towards us.

Cheshire was clearly shocked. "How can you see them?"

"I can see ev-we-sing in muh gardeen, Shesh." She said. The girl then turned to us. "Who are you guys and why are you here?" She ordered loudly. "If you don't answer in thirty-seconds, I'll send my lions and dragons after you!" She said, pointing at us.

I studied her. Her face was thin from lack of sugar, her eyes nearly as gold as Alice's, and her hair was tied back with a black headband. She had authority in her eyes. "Twenty… Nineteen… Eighteen… Sefenteen_…_" It took me a moment to figure out that she was counting down.

"We're trying to fin a friend of ours. She was with us when we fell into your world." Aerrow said quickly.

The girl stared at the leader. She then looked at all of us before her eyes lingered on me. The way she looked at me reminded me so much of Alice. She then looked up at Cheshire to confirm what was being said. Cheshire nodded as he said, "They speak the truth, My Lady. They need help."

Her face softened before she looked at us with a smile. "I'll go with you then."

"My Lady, you can't!" Ceshire said quickly. "It is far too dangerous and-"

"My kingdem, my roolz. Besides, if I go wif you, you can get past my fweinds."

Cheshire puffed out his chest like he was about to assert himself before sighing. "Very well, My Lady. If that is your wish." He said.

She hugged Cheshire's leg, seeing as her face could only reach his mid-thigh. "Yay! Lady can pway wif Shesh and his fweinds! Yay!"

"My Lady…" Cheshire groaned before leading us all away.

I watched the girl who seemed particularly attached to Cheshire. She was very odd and seemed to flaunt her authority. Her eyes were what distracted me. They held so much confidence. Like Alice's eyes.

_Alice…_ My mind spoke as I looked up at the bright grey sky. _Just where are you? What are you doing?_

_**Alice**_

"It is my honor," The principal said. "To congratulate the future; The Class of 2012."

With that, all the students, attired in hot and itchy red gowns, took their red hats-with red and white tassels attached-and tossed them into the air.

I watched my hat fly up. To me, the flying of my hat meant I could finally spread my wings. It was over.

The melodramatic, dull high school days…

The Pizza Fridays that came every other week of the month…

The bullies that constantly berated me…

The pressure to keep calm in class…

I was done with high school and I was going off to college soon. I hate quoting that stupid Disney movie, but…this is the start of something new.

I could just feel it!

* * *

**I have no excuse, ya'll. I had a play that I've been rehearsing for, my boyfriend dumped me (Via text message, the chicken shit), and I'm finally 18. Yesterday was my birthday/play so it was awesome. I've actually had this chapter typed for a while but totally forgot. I'm sorry you guys. If there's anything I can do to cheer you guys up, LET. ME. KNOW. Otherwise, this is it for a while. I gotta get a job soon. On the plus side, this girl is graduating on May 19th! WOOT! High school is do-o-ne!**

**Well, I'm sorry for the wait but here it is! I love you all! Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Aerrow**_

We came upon an area that was filled with smoke. It was very difficult to see. We all had to join hands, though I was very reluctant to grip Ace's hand.

"What's your friend like?" Lady asked me as she walked beside me.

I smiled at the thought of her. "She is very nice."

"And tough." Junko put in.

"And awesome." Finn commented.

"Smart." Piper said.

Radarr let out a sad chirp, probably trying to put in his input about Alice.

"And beautiful." A gloomy voice said behind us. I glanced a look in Stork's direction. _Stork, you really do love her. If you don't tell her, I'm gonna have to force you._ I thought jokingly.

The possibility of Stork actually being able to read my mind was impossible but I couldn't help but think it towards him.

I suddenly bumped into the Dark Ace as he'd stopped suddenly. Lady stepped forward and said, "We're here" in an almost ominous way.

The smoke was so thick that it was nearly impossible to see beyond my own arm length.

"Where is here?!" Finn asked in an annoyed.

"Here…is…here." A voice said, speaking rather lazily.

"Chesh," Lady said. "Can you get rid of Abuhlom's smoke?"

"As you wish, My Lady." Chess said. He floated up into the smoke and vanished.

Seconds ticked by before, finally, the smoke had dispersed completely. I saw that we were at the base of the largest tree ever. I swear this could've held Atmosia above the Wastelands. I saw Chess before a rather large man with a pipe. The strange part was that this man had blue skin and a rather long beard. Even stranger was…

"Holy crap!" Finn shouted. "He's got e-eight legs!"

_Thank you, Finn._ I thought sarcastically. Yes, this blue-man in fact had eight, long, hairy legs and a thorax that began at his waist. A humanoid spider-like being.

"How very observant of you, young human." The spider said. His voice sounded almost precise to the sky knight of Terra Rex, Harrier. "What is it you seek?" He was a bit of a slow talker but I suppose it was normal, seeing as Lady and Chess were unaffected.

"Hi, Abs." Lady said. "These people need to find their friend. Her name is Alice. Do you see her anywhere?"

Absuhlom stared at Lady with an emotionless gaze before puffing some smoke. "I can see her." He said.

"Really?!" Stork asked, stepping forward beside Lady. "Please, where is she?"

Absuhlom smiled at Stork. "Infatuated, I see."

"You haf no idea." Lady said coyly as Stork turned red.

Did all of Wonder just _know_ Stork had a crush on Alice or something?

"I see Alice. Her gold eyes and brunette hair." Absuhlom said.

"That's her!" I shouted, and the Storm Hawks cheered.

"She is hidden away though. You must find her treasure." He said. I stared at him, wanting to know what this "treasure" was. "A music box. Painted green and embossed with gold."

"Are you certain?" Stork asked.

"Quite, seeing as years ago, she asked that I hide it." He said.

"What?" I asked. "What's that mean?"

"Are you saying that Alice has been here before?" Piper asked.

Absuhlom took another puff from his pipe and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, he said, "Yes."

"How?" Dark Ace asked.

"Put it simply, she came here in her dreams. I cannot recall where the box is. Except that it is guarded by a terrible beast."

"Why do we need the music box?" I asked.

"To wake her up." Absuhlom said bluntly. "She is deep in a sleep that has taken her mind to what she wish was but was destroyed by Hatter." He inhaled another puff. When he exhaled this time, a stream floated before Stork and Lady. I stared as the smoke swirled in a large circle before us all. The smoke on the outside solidified into a grey frame while the inside became glass.

In the window…

"Alice!" Stork gasped.

_**Alice**_

"_Alice!_" A voice shouted. I froze up, my pencil ceasing its scratching as I listened closely. Silence had settled in my room. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

Almost three months had passed since graduation. I ended up getting a job at a flower shop in town to save money for college. I didn't know what I wanted to be at all. I decided I was gonna get my generals done online, maybe I'd figure it out after that.

At this moment, I was sitting at my desk, writing down some chores I needed to take care of before my parents got home.

_Knock, knock_. The tapping on my door drew me to answer. At said door, I saw my elder brother. "Hey, Ali." He said. "I got called into work. I won't be home until like midnight." He told me this and I just nodded. Matthew grew concerned and shuffled my hair. "You better tell me what's wrong before I mug you." He joked.

I just stared apathetically and replied with, "I'm not sure. I think it was more a…memory. Maybe?"

Matt smirked a little and hugged me. "Once you figure it out, we'll talk. Gotta go, kiddo. Later." With that, Matt ran down the stairs and out the door.

I stood in my room for a moment before trailing over to my window. I looked outside and watched my brother speed away. _Matt won't be home until midnight, Dad is working until one, and Mom is actually going out with her girl friends. Guess I'm on my own for a while_.

Looking down the road, I saw something odd. There stood a boy in a strange outfit. I watched him for a moment before the clouds rolled in. I looked up at the clouds in question. "Looks like a storm's coming."

Lightning struck and I looked back at the road but the boy had vanished. "That's weird." I said before continuing with my own routine.

_**Stork**_

I watched as she breathed deeply and peacefully in the glass case. It was like she was hidden from the world.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Only when the box is found can you truly find her." Absuhlom said. He then handed an intricate-looking key to Chess. "This is needed. You'll know when." He inhaled more smoke and puffed it out, vanishing. The window he'd created vanished as well.

I couldn't help but stare. Alice, where are you?

"I know where the music box is." Lady said next to me. "Mr. Inferno has it. Abs told him to guard it wif 'is life."

"Where is he?" Aerrow asked, going into leader-mode.

Lady then pulled out a small map in her pocket. "We're here." She said as Chess floated down beside her. Lady had pointed at the giant garden. The map itself looked like it was drawn with crayon but otherwise was useful. "We need to get here." She said, pointing at a…a…

"Is that a volcano?" Piper asked.

"Nope. It's a snowy mountain." Lady said. "Mr. Inferno lives there because his name is deceiving and it cools him down." She said all this with a childish glee about her.

"We just need to get through the garden," Chess said. "Over the river, and then we're there. Fairly simple."

As soon as he finished saying this, a loud snore roared above us. Somehow, I think it's easier said then done.

"We're gonna find Alice!" Finn cheered. Junko joined in and the two of them whooped loudly.

Lady and Chess went into panic mode and tried to shush the fools but they proceeded to become louder.

"Guys!" Aerrow shouted. "Enough. We've gotta stop wasting time."

The two stopped cheering and everything was silent. Unfortunately, it was _far_ too silent. There was a low growl above us. I looked up and there was a group of lion heads around us, attached to the stems.

"Now you've done it!" Chess said, picking up the Lady.

One lion roared and the others followed, waking the entire garden. "Run!" Lady shouted. Chess then flew away and we all followed.

* * *

**Anyone gonna murder me for more cliffhangers? I can't help it, I love them too much. Sorry it took so long but I finally figured out how I want the Terra Wonder Arc to go, _AND_ even how the story itself will end. So, be happy about that. Yes, this story will be continuing no matter what because I am a perfectionist and will not allow this to go unfinished. Gonna whore out a bit and beg you guys to check out my YouTube Channel (TobiCrow94) to check out some videos I did over the summer. Sexy PJ Saturday is not gonna continue because it was foolish and those videos would be better with my new characters, one of which will be introduced 8-11-12. Please at least check it out because I'm trying to prove to my mother I can make a name for myself. I love you all! Thank you so much for being patient and just wait a bit for the next chapters. Updates are gonna be weird at this point because I'm still job hunting and I'm having some financial issues I need to handle.**

**A little "Fun-formation" for you guys...I got a new BF who is super sweet and not a D-Bag like the last guy I told you about. Still a little peeved about it but I literally haven't heard from him since Graduation. I think he died. Love you guys! Thanks for reading. Review and I'm likely to do some shout-outs next chapter. If there are any specific requests you guys have, tell me.**

**Peace!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Stork**_

We ran as quickly as we could. It was all we could to do avoid the Dandelions, Snap Dragons, Foxtails, and so on and so forth. Basically, any freaking animal you could think of in flower form!

How desperately I wanted to find Alice and get out of this crazy place.

"This way!" Cheshire said as he flew through a bundle of vines.

Finn skidded to a halt and froze in place. "No way!" He said.

We all turned to him. "Finn, come on!" Aerrow said. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Nuh uh!" He said. "I'm not going into a bunch of vines. It just screams some kind of snake thing coming out at us!"

I gulped and turned to our leader. "Actually, he has a good point. Snakes are usually pretty bad and we don't know anything about this place. If we were to get attacked-"

"It's our only way out!" Lady said from Cheshire's arms. "Either come wif us or play in the scawwy garden." She finished through pointing at the flowers.

I gulped and proceeded forward. "I'm not going in there! Every time I'm near _anything weird_, I get eaten!"

As if to prove a point, a snap dragon gobbled the blonde up. "Idiot." Piper said. The snap dragon flicked upward, sending the blonde into the air screaming.

"Piper!" Aerrow shouted.

"I'm on it!" Piper pulled out her crystal staff and shot at the snap dragon's head. The creature flinched and was unable to catch our comrade. He was plummeting straight to the ground. Thankfully, Junko caught him in his arms and we all ran straight through the vines. Weaving over and under and in between vines, we found the flowers had given up the chase.

We all made our way out of the vines and found ourselves in a clearing where we caught our breathes. I looked over and saw a snowy mountain in the very far distance.

"You guys are stupid!" Lady shouted. I looked over to see a guilty looking Finn and Junko. "You knew my flowers were sweeping and you just shout?! How would you feel if someone shouted in your ear every morning? It's a miracle you weren't eaten on the spot!"

"We're sorry." The two answered in unison.

Everyone got up before Dark Ace stepped beside Lady. "Is that the mountain?"

Lady looked up at the tall man and then to the mountain. "Yep. That's it. Mount Firestorm. I hope Mr. Inferno isn't asleep."

"Why's that?" I asked fearfully. "Is he as grumpy when he wakes up?"

Everyone gulped. "Nope. He's just really hard to wake up." Lady answered. "Let's go!"

With that, the little girl began marching towards the direction of the mountain, the rest of us following cautiously.

_**Alice**_

I woke up from a groggy sleep. Ever since last night when I saw that boy with a cat costume, I haven't really slept well. I dreamt about this group about my age. One with red hair, one with blonde hair, a girl with blue hair, a big rhino-guy, and some lanky green guy. They were all smiling and laughing with me. I had never felt so happy.

Brushing my dark brown bed head, I sighed heavily. "It was just a dream, Ali." I told myself. "Nothing of the sort exists. It can't."

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Come in." I said as I tied up my hair, which was now at my shoulders.

Matt came in. "Hey, kiddo. Mom and Dad are at work." He said. "I'm going out for the day. You gonna be alright on your own?"

"Yeah. I need to study and do a few chores anyway." I said with a smile.

Matt looked sad but smiled and gave me a big hug. "Alright. I'll see you later then, Ali."

"Later."

He was out of the house in less than five minutes. No surprise there.

_**Aerrow**_

Thirty-minutes had passed and we were already at the river. The water was all that blocked us from the mountain, which was only a couple yards from the bank.

Radarr walked up to the bank and jumped onto a small rock. There was a series of green stones that lead to the other side. Chess simply picked up Lady and teleported across though. We all followed Radarr's idea and hopped across on the stones. We were all across, save Finn, who slipped into the river.

"Finn!" I'd shouted when he fell in. We all ran alongside the bank. I saw him grab a grey rock. He was literally just feet away from a _waterfall._

"We need something for him to grab." Piper shouted.

We all fanned out for something. Junko came back with a vine. "Grab on!" I shouted to our marksman.

He grabbed at the vine. It suddenly rose out of the water. "SNAKE!" He screamed. Junko dropped the vine and Finn made for his rock again but missed. He was heading straight for the waterfall.

"Finn!" I shouted. Over the falls he went.

"Daneyba! Get him!" Lady shouted. From the river came a huge creature. It swam quickly to the fall and went down.

All we could hear was Finn screaming like a girl before a large green dragon was in front of us. It put Finn down on the ground gently and growled out of happiness. I swear I saw a smile.

"Good job, Daneyba." Lady said. The dragon rested its head next to the small girl who began to pet the snout.

"That's so weird." Dark Ace said.

"how does she do that?" I asked Chess.

"To put it simply, Lady is our queen. She rules with absolute kindness. She can have much authority when she is in her true form."

"Wait," Stork said. "True form?"

"Yes. This is her child form. Unfortunately, she cannot become her true self until she discovers herself." Chess then looked down at the key in his hand. "Maybe I can help her unlock it."

"Have fun, Daneyba!" Lady said, waving off the dragon. Said dragon swam back into the river. "Are you guys ready?" Lady asked us.

"How are you friends with such strange creatures?" Dark Ace asked.

"It's better not to ask or else it'll hurt your head." Lady then marched towards the mountain. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Okay. Technically it's the first of the month but it works. :-P**

**Aerrow: So what's going on? I'm completely confused.**

**Me: It's quite simple, my dear. A quest is taken. An item is needed. Within good time, all will be known.**

**Piper: That sounds like something from _Alice in Wonderland._**

**Me: What's your point? Yo! Stork! Disclaimer!**

**Stork: Storm Hawks belongs purely to Nerd Corps. All OCs belong to the author. There, now, I'm going to go steer the ship so we don't die.**

**Me: Gotta love Stork. Alright guys. I'll see ya later. Gotta write, write, and write some more. But first, I need a soda. Peace!**


	27. Letter To The Audience

To The Readers of Alice in Atmos:

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post anything lately. A lot has been happening.

1) Writer's Block. I was going one way with the Terra Wonder Arc but I got stuck with it. So, I'm rewriting that part over again.

2) Divorce. Yep. Grandparents are getting divorced. My grandfather filed for it and stole all the money, leaving the family dirt poor.

3) My best friend. Well, I ended up dating a friend of mine from junior high. Doing well. :)

4) Work. Finally got a new job. I'm saving up for an apartment now but my local college so I can maybe go next semester. Probably not.

5) Internet. Basically, my internet has been down for a while, meaning I couldn't get online even if I wanted to.

6) Friends. Basically, everyone drifted and fought and blamed me. And after I literally helped them with everything by using what little money and gas I had. Jerks.

7) PUBLISHING! I'm gonna be able to get my first book published here soon. It's a romance-tragedy because I'm weird. Ha ha!

Anyway, all I can say is I'm really sorry about the major delay. Once 2013 comes around, you can expect some chapters uploaded when each chapter is completed. Until then, it'll be a while longer. Right after Terra Wonder, things will start wrapping up and tying together though.

Again, I'm very sorry about everything. I will get it all done as soon as I can. Right now, I gotta get back to my book. This story (to be honest) will likely be the last story I post of FanFiction, if not a full detailed chapter story. I will likely be doing one-shots after this from now on.

I love you all.

Sincerely, Kali, AKA: Hayley


End file.
